I'm Not Like Other Girls I'm Original
by twerri02
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella decides to embrace her true self and going back to the life as Isabella Marie Mikaelson. Only, she ends up tangled in another web of lies weaved by those she trusted. Her loyalty is questioned and she faces challenges regarding the matters of the heart. Will she survive through this and still stay true to herself?
1. Return of The Past

**CHAPTER 1 - RETURN OF THE PAST**

**A/N: Hello my lovelies…I am back again my lovelies with a whole new Bella and Damon story. It's a new beginning…a new journey and all that crap! Have to warn you that it might not be as easy for me to be updating as much as I did on the other one. I'll be lucky to even get one chapter per week but I'll do my best. Now enough of me…lets get back to the wonderful life of Isabella Swan or should I say Isabella Mikaelson... **

**I Drink Alone - George Thorogood**

**_And I woke from a terrible dream  
So I caught up my pal Jack Daniel's  
And his partner Jimmy Beam  
And we drank alone, yeah  
With nobody else  
Yeah, you know when I drink alone_**

Forks, Washington.

Population 3,120.

This rainy place that I'd grown to love now became a place that I've succumbed to hate as it brought back the painful memories that I needed to forget. It had felt like home once but now it felt like it was constricting me – I felt trapped and alone. Life had now become a journey that I just wanted to end and all of it was all because of love.

Ah love. What was it? It meant different things to others but to me – Love was a fucked up myth. You're always told that love is going to be the best part of you and once you feel it - you'll feel like you're walking on sunshine and all that crap but - Fuck No. With love, came pain and complications and insecurities. I was now in the middle of a insect infested bar drinking my sorrows away with my new best friend vodka. (Screw Alice!)

Thinking back to all that shit he'd told me – _"You mean everything to me?", "I don't want you to be afraid", "You are my life now", "I love you.."_

Oh, you love me, do you? Oh he loved me? Well where the fuck are you now Edward? Where the fuck are you? If only _I'd_ been able to read that fucker's mind then maybe I would've stopped myself from making a fool of myself but because he was a Cold One, he had the barrier to protect himself from my mind reading power.

To think I'd been planning on telling him the truth about me. Him and his even more fucked up family. It sickened me if that was the type of manipulating shit they pulled that shit on others. They were probably on their next conquest.

I'd tried to test his love by asking if he'd change me not that, that was needed but the fucker had the nerve to tell me no. making excuses about how it was for my own good. How messed up would it be if I'd looked like an old grandma making out with a seventeen year old? All of this hypothetical of course. I wanted to tell him so much that he didn't need to worry about that seeing as I was more similar to him than he thought but it was too late now.

"Well hello darling, can I buy you a drink?" turning my attention to the left of the newcomer, my sight was visited with a guy – a very handsome guy – in his late twenties maybe, short cropped brown hair, grey eyes and from what I could tell, he was probably about 5"6.

I would have accepted his offer but the recent tan line around his ring finger told me all I needed to know. We both knew what he was hoping to be the outcome of his offer. They all wanted something – a piece of ass for a night and the majority would be returning to their wives from their 'business trip'.

Looking him straight in the eye, I darkly chuckled, amused and disgusted by the crass men of this generation. Leaning in, I made sure our gazes were locked before instructing him "Walk away now" my voice was dark and demanding and I hoped that he wouldn't try anything else. Hopefully with the pound to his ego, he would go home but I highly doubt it seeing as that might just leading him to try another girl for an ego booster.

Anyway, wasn't my problem but when he turned around, I downed the rest of my drink and decided I had had enough for one night. The pity party had been fun (note the heavy sarcasm) but I should probably get back to the hotel so digging into my purse, I placed a twenty under the glass and grabbed my leather jacket, ready to leave.

When stepping out the bar, I saw the light drizzle of the rain, felt the cold wind whistle past me, billowing through my hair. With a sigh, I slipped into the black leather jacket and began to walk towards my bike. Jake had finally finished it and I was thankful he'd worked on mine first. It was getting tiring to play the helpless fragile human and I wished I could just fix the bike myself but others would get suspicious. At the time, I needed to keep things on the down low but not anymore.

A few feet away from the bike, I halted in my steps when I heard the muffled sounds coming from the alley behind the bar where they kept the bins. At first I decided to ignore it and mind my own business but the familiarly of the voice sent a shudder through my spine.

"Quiet" his slurred voice hissed with a seeping anger.

Sharply turning my head, I heard the low shuffling of feet before a resounding slap broke through the peaceful silence, following by anguished whimper.

I was before the two humans before the echo of the sound left the atmosphere.

Without another though, I looped my finger under the collar of the wrinkled shirt, I threw the disgusting piece of trash across the other wall and turned to the trembling girl.

Placing my arms on either side of her head, I drew in an intake of breath when seeing the tears glisten in her ice blue eyes, her shirt ripped, exposing her bra and the buttons of her jeans were undone. Her long blonde hair in wild disarray as she looked up at me with a frightened look on her flushed face. Her reddened cheek reminded me off what the monster had done which only angered me further but I reigned it in for a second, turning my attention back to the frail human.

She was barely more than twenty. Poor sorority girl.

Locking eyes with her, I let myself go before whispering, "It's okay" her tremors were still there although her breaths were more even and her heartbeat was slowly calming down, "You're okay" I continued and she began to calm down some more. Reaching down, I quickly did the buttons up for her and patted down at her hair gently not wanting to create something that would startle her. My touch seemed to calm her as her shallow gasps turned into deep breaths. "Forget this and go straight home" my voice was calm and compelling and I smiled softly when she complied with a nod.

I continued to watch as she mechanically walked towards the adorable little blue Toyota Prius with slow robotic steps before entering. She made no move to turn to us as she drove out of the parking lot and hastily burnt rubber as the car sped down the main road.

"Urghnnn" he groaned and my mood darkened as I whipped my head remembering his existence.

Stalking towards him, I watched as he reached up to touch the bleeding wound on his head as he shuffled backwards and collided with the brick wall. Apparently I hadn't thrown him hard enough but no matter what, he would be dead and there would be one less criminal around.

With ease, I reached down and pulled him back up, not caring as I tossed him onto the wall like a rag doll.

"W-w-wh-", he stuttered. Cold fear pebbling his eyes which only enthralled me as the hunger overtook me. This was so much better than wallowing in self-pity.

Ignoring his pleading eyes, my fingers gripped around him tightly and pushed me into the wall making him cry out loud but I ignored this too as I felt my fangs extend. Glaring at him, I growled, "It's scum like you that really piss me off" the rage was clear in my sharp words.

"I-I'm sorry" tears shamelessly fell down his cheeks which just made him look pathetic and I rolled my eyes at his weepy blabbering, "I-I-I w-w-wasn't g-", but sadistically smiled at the thought of putting a stop to him making any sound whatsoever.

"Too late" with the thoughts overriding my mind, I snarled when the smell grew to be so potent that I could practically taste in on my tongue so I was quick when reaching down and bit down on the soft flesh, giving into the hunt as I felt his hot blood flow down my throat.

Unlike the other times where I usually seduce my prey, I did not care that I was not being gentle with him when pushing him into the brick wall and my fingers gripped more tightly than usual or as my teeth practically ripped apart the exposed flesh on his neck.

His body grew limp in my arms but just as I reached the end of draining his body,I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I heard my phone vibrate. I deliberated over ignoring whoever it was but decided against it as I dropped him to the ground and pulled the phone out of my jacket pocket. However, when checking the caller ID, I was frozen with surprise as I read the person's name that had popped up on my screen.

My tongue darted out to my stained lips trying to lick away my mess in order to erase the evidence when I took a step over his dead body while walking back towards my bike. On my way thumb twitched above the end call button not really in the mood with his games but gave in as I always did. With a defeated sigh, I lifted the phone to my ear, "What do you want?" my tone was clipped with the built up frustration.

He always wanted something. Over the long period of time, I'd known him; I knew that he would only call if he needed something. That's just the kind of person he was.

There was always a hidden agenda behind his words – always a masked motive.

"Now is that a way to greet your brother?"

**A/N: Please review for more. **


	2. Sibling Rivalry

**CHAPTER 2 – SIBLING RIVALRY**

**Beatles - In My Life**

**_There are places I remember  
All my life though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain  
All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all_**

**A/N: Thank you for all the awesome reviews. So happy to know that you like it. Also I made a mistake but thanks to Dark-Supernatural-Angel, I reformed it and to answer your question - yes Bella did kill him. **

**Furthermore; Thank you to my first readers and reviewers: Gema9908, TheDemonOfTwilight , Gemini18, Guest, RHatch89, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, heart-of-ice01. You guys are amazing so thank you. **

"Now is that a way to greet your brother?" his voice held the usual calmness but it was easy for me to detect the nervousness underlying that he had buried.

Being nervous was a weakness and he couldn't afford of exposing that side of himself. It was that mask that he had created gained him some level of what he thought was respect. Revealing the fact that he actually did care for his sibling may make him out to having a soft spot – something he could not afford to do.

"It is" I agreed finding myself nodding even though he couldn't see me. "…If your brother is a jackass that only calls when he wants something" snarling at his ignorance. He chuckled, his usual dark yet mocking laugh, as if to pass off my comment but I knew I was beginning to piss him off.

He gave a half-hearted scoff before adding, "Come now sister, it wounds me that you think that of me" he mocked me but I could identify the amusement in his voice which made me roll my eyes.

"Oh brother… when you've been around someone for over 500 years, you tend to catch on to their habits" I retorted with a dry tone but was met with silence, "…And I repeat, what do you want?" my voice had lost its sickeningly sweet tone, letting him know that I was not in the mood for any of his bullshit. _Couldn't we just skip to the last part where I said no and hang up? _

"Seeing as you offered" he was quick to take advantage of my slip up and I found this as being all too familiar with Klaus, "I want you to come down to Chicago" he ordered and I was taken back with to hearing the heavy intensity of the authority in his voice but was then overcome with skeptism. Last time that I heard from him, he was wandering around New England in search for something or someone - looks like he made a stop along the way.

Letting the curiosity get the best of me, I couldn't help but ask, "Reason being?" coaxing him into telling me his plans but knowing that wouldn't work as easy. He would be his usual cryptic self and maybe add a 'that's for me to know' at the end to maintain the suspense filled life that he led.

"Would you believe me if I said I missed you?" he sounded serious for a second but I wasn't buying it. I shouldn't trust anything he said but sometimes I couldn't help but miss him. Nik and I had been the closest of the seven but he found a way to screw it up. I left but the memories came with me.

I remember when we were kids when he took me out to catch fireflies or when he used to teach me how to sword. That was the human Niklaus. The vampire, Niklaus was diabolical and secretive although I did know that he trusted me more than anyone else.

"No" I answered him but then involuntarily chuckled at our childish banter.

He sighed deeply, "I need your help" this time there was no humour in his voice and my amusement dropped as it was replace with a dark grimace. _Of course this is what he'd call me for. _

"Depends…" I negotiated while a slow smirk began to build on my lips as I held the phone close to my ear and continued down to where I had parked my beloved Ripley – the only love of my life and the only guy that I could actually count on. Plus…riding him was never a let down which was always a good thing in a relationship.

_God, I loved that bike…_

Jacob had gone above and beyond when fixing it for me to which I was thankful for but he had missed a few things which I retouched on. Just a few wires had been crossed but I easily corrected them-

My memories were broken when Nik spoke again, "On...?" he urged, his irritation was overwhelming his need to sound nice to me.

Rolling my eyes at his masked intentions, I spoke; "If someone innocent is getting hurt" crossing my arms defiantly even though he was not with me. I knew how Klaus worked and if any human blood was being spilled then I wouldn't really want to help.

"You and your moral obligations" he scolded me with a dry sarcastic laugh but then I heard the smile in his voice when he added, "You won't have to kill anyone" he promised sounding sarcastic. Nik may be a lot of things (mostly negative) but he was a man of his word plus being away from dreary Forks and maybe a little sun would help. Plus I missed Klaus – him, Rebekah and Elijah were the only family I had left but me and Elijah had a dispute so he hadn't called for a while even though it was his fault so I chose to ignore him. He'd call back soon – I was sure of it. Rebekah was still alive too although she just disappeared of the ends of the earth – not making contact with anyone of us after mama's death not that I could really blame her.

I also noted how he said _I_ won't be killing anyone which meant that he would do the dirty work himself and whoever he had compelled to help him.

Still…I needed a distraction and I had missed Klaus. He was all I had right now and I was in no position to be passing up an opportunity to spend time with him. Maybe I would make him change his mind…Show him that his hybrids were of no use as he had me – he had family…

…Wishful thinking, I guess…but it was worth a try.

With a relented sigh, I gripped the phone, "When do you want me?" giving in to whatever he had planned for me. On the bright side I am certain he will make sure that my hands would be full meaning that I would have his problems to worry about instead of my own.

"As soon as possible" he quirkily answered allowing me to hear the newfound excitement that had seeped into his voice when I had agreed. A large part of me wished that it was because he missed me but I hastily pushed it away before I became deluded and it manifested into hope.

Not wanting him to think that I too was enthusiastic, I used a stern voice to warn him, "You're paying for my ticket"

His dark chuckle rang over the line, "I wouldn't dream of making you pay anyway" he breathed softly into the phone. I could envision him pinching the bridge of his nose to my crazed antics. It was a habit of his.

"First class" taunting him again and almost laughing as he took the bait with irritation.

"How about a private jet?" he mocked, "Would that be to your liking dear sister?" the new volume in his voice, made me giggle over the phone. I'd reached my bike so I leaned on it but was careful with the pressure, not wanting to break it as I stared up into the cluster of silver stars dotting the black midnight sky. It may be cliché but I really did wish that I could be high up there.

"Well now that you mention it..." I played along with him and he simply sighed over the phone, allowing my previous thoughts to take over when confessing in a solemn whisper, "I miss you" permitting a small smile to break through my lips when hearing his low exhausted sigh.

Even though my brothers were faraway, we were all under the same sky. We should've stuck together like we'd planned. It had been a tragedy for all of us to lose our family – Mama, Kol, Finn and Papa. He hadn't exactly shown his love to Klaus which was why he had hated me and Klaus always together. I never knew the reason but I didn't dare ask as I knew it upset Klaus.

"I know" he breathed into the phone. This was the rare moment when his humanity showed and even though it was constantly masked by the switch he had so stupidly triggered, I knew it was still there. "But we will be reunited again right?" he perked up and I laughed light-heartedly.

Knowing that he somewhat wanted me there pleased me and I nodded, "I promise" whispering into the phone before a memory flashed into my thoughts and it brought a smirk playing on my lips. "Say it" prompting him to say what he always used to say when I was little.

Before the supernatural…before everything got complicated…before Mikael…and back to when he was just my big brother who used to make up stories for me before I would go to bed.

"Isabe-" he began to refuse my plea with his 'No way in hell' tone but two can play at that game – only I just play better.

I pouted and sighed, "Say it" I pleaded in a weak desperate voice, pretending to be on the brink of tears by adding a saddened whimper.

He snarled "No!", but I just smiled at his futile attempt of trying to scare me. Had he even met me? I was way more stubborn that him – and he knew that.

"Please" my lips forming into a pout even though he wasn't around to see the face.

"I love you to the moon and stars and back" he added in mock sweetness like he used too. I wished he could give me a hug too like he used to because I was in need of one right now. When the whole world is against you and you try and place yourself in a world that you don't belong in but end up alone again. I just wanted my brother back as sappy and unrealistic as that sounded.

He released a low grunt, "I love you to the moon, the stars and back brother" I returned the favour hoping that, my words that brought some shred of happiness to his day. He was probably tense – that's what sleepless nights of planning to endanger other's lives and breaking curses would do to you.

"Take care" he was wrapping up the conversation and I knew he had to go. As much as I would have loved to swap..._'Do you remember when..._' stories, I knew that he was always a busy guy but I still wished that hopefully we would have time for each other later.

"I will" I promised with a nod even though he couldn't see me, "You too" adding with a soft smile. He didn't give a goodbye as he didn't have to seeing as we'd be seeing each other again.

**A/N: Please review for more. Love to know what you guys think. **


	3. Leaving Home

**CHAPTER 3: LEAVING HOME**

**Matthew West – Family Tree**

**_You didn't ask for this  
Nobody ever would  
Caught in the middle of this dysfunction  
It's yoursad reality  
It's your messed up family tree  
And all your left with all these questions_**

**A/N: Another chapter for you as a thank you for the great reviews. **

Packing up had been out of the question as there was nothing I really wanted to carry with me that had value. I wanted to remove myself from the life I had led as Isabella Swan and return to my true self so I was happy not carrying anything apart from the small blue canvas backpack as my carry on which carried my phone, an outfit to change in later and my purse with $500 taken from the ATM.

After packing, I had continued to erase my past. Although, Angela and Charlie would definitely be missed, I still had to force myself into compelling them of my disappearance, leaving them with the idea that I had gotten an internship in New York but erasing any sadness that they would feel, making sure that they would move on with their lives and forget about me.

Only people I ended up not compelling were Jacob and the rest of the pack because after Edward left, I'd told Jacob (my confidant) the truth about me though he admitted to having his suspicions. He had offered to come with me when I came clean about my true whereabouts but I promised him I would be safe with Klaus and he'd reluctantly said okay though part of me wanted him to come with me. Whatever Klaus had in mind, I was sure it wasn't for the fainthearted.

Jake had not only become such a great friend through my comatose phase but he'd seemed to be my rock. Although, I did feel selfish because I knew he wanted more but that wasn't what I wanted. It was like I was stringing him along providing him false hope but truth was I don't think I could love anyone again...not after him. Maybe leaving would be good for the both of us.

Pulling away from my thoughts, I realised that the plane had finally landed and I just hoped that I was ready for whatever my brother had planned.

-XxxxxX-

Chicago

The windy city.

Immediately as I emerged from the automatic glass doors and the bright sunrays fell down onto my skin, I felt myself relax not realising just how much I had missed the warmth of the sun. It had been about six years that I had spent away from the sun as I had started off living in England and moved to dreary Forks.

Although it was strange being here after finding out that it was Edward's birthplace, I was satisfied knowing that the fiery heat assured I wouldn't be running into him or any members of his family.

In a one in a million chance that I did run into any of them, I would…well I was still working on that plan.

"And…here we are" the taxi driver called out to me, pulling me away from my reverie and I blinked as I looked up at the towering buildings of downtown Chicago signifying our arrival to Michigan Avenue. Down the street stood rows of different business and designer shops and one of them was where my brother would be.

I did find it strange that Klaus had changed our meeting place from the familiarity of Gloria's bar, to Magnificent Mile but I assumed that maybe he thought I would need to do some shopping. Then again, maybe he was trying to be cautious because of how we left things so maybe he wanted to keep it under public's scrutiny knowing fully well that I wouldn't try anything around humans.

"You okay back there?" the driver spoke out again and I smiled through the mirror to assure him.

I lifted my index finger, signalling for him to give me a few moments of silence, "Just a sec" I said this and fished out my phone from my pocket and was quick to dial his number before lifting it to my ear so that I could listen to the low dialling tone.

"I take it you've arrived" he didn't sound as happy as he did yesterday. His weak words sounded forced and weary, indicating his frustration.

My eyes continued to scan over the busy town, "Magnificent Mile", the taxi driver pretended to be ignoring me but his craned neck told me that he was listening in on the conversation so I stopped myself from revealing too much, "Where are you?" meeting the taxi driver's eyes on the mirror before narrowing mine to intimidate him.

He seemed to get the idea when quickly looking away. Good…he knew his place.

"We're on the right" he was quick to the point, not joking around like he usually does and I knew that tone meant business especially with rash manner he said, "A shop called Nordstrom". I was guessing that he had received some bad news in the last 13 hours or something hadn't gone his way because his voice was lower than yesterday and there seemed to be an edge within his tone.

Nik could be quite grumpy when things don't go his way or when he failed at something.

Knowing that I shouldn't irritate him further, I wanted to try and make my reunion a happy moment for the both of us by promising, "Be there in two", I breathed and felt my mood drop when he switched off the call without even offering any type of goodbye or inclination of being happy with the news.

Pushing away my own disappointment, I placed my phone back in my pocket, I reached into my purse and took out the $100 bill and passed it to the driver with a grim smile, "Thanks. Keep the change" almost cracking smile with how he was in between gasping in shock.

Time to go.

When taking a deep breath, I pulled on the strap of the bag onto my shoulder before pushing the door open and jumping out into the afternoon Chicago heat.

Walking down, I hurried my steps knowing that I was breaking my two minute promise but also the tantalising smell of the passers by. Last night's dinner hadn't been so fulfilling especially after a week of not feeding…

After a few seconds of my haste steps, I caught the silver capitals that read NORDSTROM and sighed to relieve myself of the pressure drawing me nearer the edge as I continued fighting my animalistic instincts. I decided that the first moment I got a free minute, I would go hunting.

Pushing open the glass doors, I was met with a young grinning blonde dressed in a tight white button down shirt showing off her cleavage and a tight red skirt that hit mid thigh, along with black stiletto heels that elongated her tanned legs. Her long strawberry blonde hair was down but I easily noticed the bite marks on her neck. _Yep…I was definitely in the right place._

Her scent was slightly tempting and I took a step forwards but forced my hunger down by taking a step back and distracting myself by stating, "The Mikaelson party" my hands locked behind my back as I bounced on my heels, all the while holding my breath.

Her grin grew even wider than I had thought possible and her eyes glistened with her happiness and a knowing expression crossed her features, "Isabella right?"

"Yeah", I answered with a bored expression, not surprised that Nik had thought ahead but I was angry that he had fed from her.

She smiled and skipped forwards to take my hand and began to pull me along, "Klaus, said to follow me" but I snatched my hand away from her because the feeling of her radial and ulnar artery in her wrist only made me feel more powerful and heightened my bloodlust.

Thankfully, she did not show any anger to me pulling away because she shrugged and continued walking down the hall before she stopped outside the two white doors with a gold sign that read PRIVATE. Trust Nik to order a private shopping experience.

"Here we ar-" her words were cut off when I grabbed her by the neck and acted suddenly as I pushed her up onto the wall, holding her there as I bit into my wrist and pushed the wound into her mouth, forcing her to feed and looked up to meet her eyes, "Forget" I whispered with an underlying certainty.

In response, she blinked with confusion before the smile returned and she finally walked away.

Pushing open the doors, I slowly slipped inside and my eyes scanned the luxurious room before landing onto the plush scarlet couch where my brother was lazily draped across it while drinking white wine from the glass champagne flute alongside…

"Stefan?" my surprised whisper was barely audible.

He stood up at the sound of my voice and recognition crossed his forest green eyes before he breathed, "Isabella?" and it was comforting to know that I had been memorable, even after all these years.

Memories flickered through as I recalled how I had met the young reckless Stefan Salvatore that was known as 'the ripper'. He had been careless and his behaviour disgusted me but I knew it was not who he truly was. I could see the quick flash of guilt and remorse that crossed his eyes every time he drained someone and I knew he had been acting out of the switch being turned off.

Even now, I could see a difference within him. Something had changed within him and I wanted to know what it was.

"What are y-"

My words were interjected with another female voice coming from the changing room, "You know I got dirty looks for wearing trousers" she sounded just like…

Hope soared within me when I glanced towards Nik who remained unfazed as I asked, "Is that-"

Still numb with shock, my head numbly fell to the side so I was now facing the changing room, watching as she emerged from behind the curtains with her eyes still trained on Nik as she reached over for a flute of champagne, still not seeing where I was.

Nik ignored my shock with an amused smirk, "You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing" he trailed off fixing his eyes on me so that Rebekah could follow his line of sight.

When her blue eyes landed on me, she gasped in astonishment as we were finally on the same level. Her surprise caused her to loosen her grip on the glass and it crashed onto the ground into multitudes of shards while the liquid splattered onto us."Graceful" I teased with a lopsided grin.

Once she finally broke away from the shock, her arms were immediately wrapped around me, crushing me close to her body as she squealed, "I c-can't believe you're hear" I could already smell the salt of her tears as they freely fell down her cheeks. _Always the emotional…_

I was still in between laughs and gasps as I clung onto my sister for dear life. Her death grip on me matched mine as we remained speechless.

After a few moments of just standing there, she pushed me back but still gripped my shoulders between her hands so she could look me over again with a disbelieving expression, "It's been so long" she breathed before she squealed again with great excitement gleaming in her bright blue eyes before she pulled me back into her arms.

"Y-you're here" I exclaimed which led onto another warm embrace but when we finally broke apart. "It's so good to see you" I smiled and she only nodded in response. I turned to gesture towards Stefan with a grin, "And to know that you're still together…"

"Wait –"

"What?"

Both Rebekah and Stefan exclaimed and I wondered what I had done wrong.

"Me and Stefan aren't together" Rebekah exclaimed in a wild frenzy although I could read into the anger that seeped into her voice as she threw off a pointed glare at Nik before glancing at Stefan with a pained look that she tried to mask with a calm expression as he looked off into the distance.

Her words threw me off because they contrasted with what I remember happening – well what I was told anyway. "But I thought…" my eyes moved from my sister and to Stefan before finally resting onto Nik. "You" I accused in a fiery flare, pushing past my sister and stalking towards my brother who was backing up.

"Now…Bella-" he didn't have time to finish his sentence because I had pushed him back causing him to stumble backwards onto the wall.

My raging anger was overtaking me as I snarled again, "What did you do?" trapping him onto the wall as I stood before him and even though I was trying to retrain my fury, I knew that it was only a matter of time before I snapped and I attacked him.

When he didn't say anything, he was only adding flames to my irritation and I pushed at his chest when growling, wishing that I had a dagger in my hands at that moment.

"You didn't tell me…" I whispered in a hurt filled voice. For all the years that I had been with Nik, I trusted him and hoped that he would at least give me the benefit of the doubt. I thought due to the circumstances, I could at least trust him like he trusted him but I was wrong.

Heels clacked onto the linoleum surface before halted next to me, "Of course he didn't" Rebekah had slowly sauntered towards us and had stopped behind me.

I turned my head to look at her through the blurry vision of my salty tears brimming in my eyes, "What did he do?" my voice was hoarse and broken as I had fallen for his lies.

**A/N: Review for please. Pretty please with Damon on top. *wink***


	4. Roaring Twenties

**CHAPTER 4 – ROARING TWENTIES**

**Playlist:**

**_Sinaed O'Connor – You Do Something To Me_**

**_Bruno Mars – Runaway Baby_**

**_Caro Emerald – That Man_**

**A/N: Enjoy this update. We're going to take a step back and rewind to the roaring twenties. Thank you to all the reviews. You are all fantastic and you keep me updating. Read on for answers...**

**_"Let me live 'neath your spell  
Do do that voodoo that you do so well  
For you do something to me  
That nobody else can do  
That nobody else can do…."_**_ I held out the last note, enjoying how everyone began to clap. I felt the thrill of hearing the applause as they voiced all their love for the music through loud cheers whereas some of the drunk guys were stamping their feet and slamming their fists on the table…_

_Gloria stepped up onto the stage and enveloped me in a warm embrace, "Ooh baby, you are too good…" she complimented me with a wide grin while I placed the microphone back onto it's stand._

_"It was nothing" I shrugged but a small smirk played on my lips when I said this._

_She took hold of the microphone stand and trailed her fingers through her hair before asking, "How am I supposed to follow that?"_

_I nudged her sides with my hip, "Add a snazzy beat" I suggested with a wink before continuing, "Something that will get them off their feet" I shook my hips. _

_"Got it Bee" she offered a sly wink and I shook my head at her amusing antics before taking steps down from the stage so that I could go back to my table with a smug smile on my face when I saw NIk tip his head and slowly clap his hands in a slow applause._

_Downtown Chicago. _

_ 4__th__ July 1923._

_It was the place to be in such a wonderful Saturday night. _

_Smooth jazz accompanied the cool atmosphere while Gloria prepared herself and the humans remained oblivious to what was happening on the other side of the room. _

_Once I was back to, I watched as the devoid vampire known as Stefan Salvatore but better known as 'The Ripper' continue to drain the girl while the other side, my darling sister was biting down on the exposed shoulder and as dark and monstrous as the whole thing was, it was strange the affection they shared as they stared at each other through it all with a silent mental communication being shared. _

_It almost looked like love and strangely it reminded me of Wuthering Heights. _

_They dropped the limp, now subconscious girl, allowing her to fall to the ground without a care in the world as their lips locked into a passionate kiss. Her fingers wove themselves into his brown locks as she ravaged his lips as if she was trying to lick his lips clean. _

_I should look away but I couldn't…_

_"Jealous?" Nik questioned me while taking a small sip of the scotch from his glass, a devilish smirk had tugged up the corner of his lips. _

_I turned to him and used my index finger to trace the rim of the glass, "I am not sure…" I brought my own scotch up to my lips and looked up at him from my eyelashes as I chuckled into my drink. "They are unusual" I admitted and my words triggered my eyes to swivel towards the couple who were still locked in a heated kiss. _

_He chuckled at my response, "Are you surprised?" he questioned with a hitched eyebrow before adding, "They are a vampire couple"_

_I laughed along with this for a few moments and once my laughter subdued, I nudged his side with my elbow, "What about you dear brother?" _

_"What about me?" he feigned innocence as he widened his eyes at me which were filled with the usual mischievous glint. _

_I leaned in to his side and whispered, "No lady calling to you?" my eyes scanning the surroundings as I briefly cast fleeting glimpses at the females that would cast glances towards my brother. It was something I had learned to put up with when growing up with brothers such as Elijah, Niklaus, Finn and Kol. Even my brother, Henrik by the age of ten, had his share of followers. _

_Along with this, I also had to learn to live with Rebekah always getting the men, even the boys that I would get would be considered forgotten once their eyes were laid onto my pretty blonde sister. Not that I blamed them – Rebekah was pretty gorgeous. She did take after our mother._

_After a few seconds when he learnt that I wasn't backing down with the cold stare I had locked onto him, he gave a defeated sigh, "I see beautiful faces…" his dull jaded eyes examined the people within the crowd with a darkened expression before he looked back to me. _

_Reading his expression, I spoke, "But…?"_

_He shrugged and poured himself another drink – this time it was whiskey that he had compelled to get for free not that he really needed to._

_ Just because he could. _

_Finally he lifted his head with a heavy stare as he met my dulled gaze and hoarsely whispered, "But feel nothing but attraction" his wistful tone reminded me of the humanity that was buried within my brother. He was always honest with me and I trusted him wholly. _

_"So what?" I tried to cheer him up, my voice still light from the thrill of performing as I added, "You should still go for it" he had an incredulous expression when he hitched an eyebrow at me, "Maybe one night will do you some good" pouring myself some of the whiskey while hoping that he would take in my advice. Our constant running had him on edge all the time so maybe he should stop being paranoid and try and let loose – have fun even if it was for a night._

_He gave a half-chuckle which seemed strained before gulping down the drink, slamming the glass onto the table and whispering, "I will if you will"_

_Releasing a mock gasp through my red stained lips, I placed an innocent palm onto my chest, "You of all people should know that I still have my virtue" my mock innocence had him laughing at me with amusement while I flattered my eyelashes, trying to maintain my act. _

_ "Sister please..." he scoffed, "This is your brother you're talking to" he jeered, rolling his eyes at me, "I know about the gentlemen callers" he downed another drink and leaned in to me, "And…I noticed that you have your eyes on the barkeep" he inclined his head towards the bartender but I didn't turn to confirm his thoughts. _

_Instead, I took the bottle from him and poured more into my glass, grimacing when I found that it was almost finished but I knew we could always get more so I turned back to focus on Nik as I teased him back, "And I know that the young girl over there in that booth has had her eyes trained on you ever since we stepped in" pointing my finger towards the flirty blonde that sat with her friends and a few other men but she paid them no attention as she remained fixed onto my brother._

_Even he didn't look away from me as he collapsed back onto the chair of the booth and then moved forwards again to pour another drink but this time he used one finger to push it towards me, "Like I said…" his voice was low and laced with a hesitant tone before he finalised, "I will if you will" _

_When meeting his eyes, I read the challenge within them and I wasn't willing to back down so I smirked and glanced over to the bartender who had informed me that his name was Francis. His dark brown eyes looked at me and a small smile tugged up at his lips. _

_The predator was back._

_Finalising my acceptance to the challenge, I downed the drink and did what he did as I slammed my own glass onto the table and shook my head. Running my fingers through my hair, I smoothed down my dress and stood up but paused to arch an eyebrow at Nik, "Let's do this brother"_

_Not registering his response, I sauntered over to my prey with a sway of my hips but caught how he was pretending not to have noticed as his eyes were now suddenly interested on the bottles behind the bar but he wasn't able to stop the control of the music as he tapped his beat and hummed to the song to the new song that Gloria was performing with a small song gracing his lips. _

_ When I sat at the stool net to the bar, we both knew that he could no longer ignore me and I disregarded how his eyes widened with confused eyes as I asked , "Feel like impressing me with your moves?" everything with me rang with confidence and certainty. _

_"S-sure thing sweetpea" his eyes widened further and I was pleased to know that I was able to have that effect on him. but he then surprised and impressed me by quickly regaining his composure and dropped the stuttering as he placed his muscled arms on each side of my body trapping me and I tried to calm myself as I met his hooded eyes."Do you think you can keep up?" his eyes l glazed over as he asked this. _

_Liking his confidence, I took the black tie in my fingers and pulled him closer, inhaling his scent and having to slick my lips with anticipation. The hunger was both for his delectable body and his body and I hoped that maybe I could get both by the end of this night. Of course I won't drain him though._

_ "I know I can keep up" I answered confidently and leaned in further so our noses grazed which only doubled his lust as his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip and his breath hitched with the close proximity, "Problem is can you?" _

_His expression grew fierce with hard eyes pebbled with a fiery determination and I watched as he gripped the edge of the bar so that he could hoist himself over and with impressive agility. Once he was on my side, he held out his palm and the second I placed my hand in his, I was spun around onto the dance floor but I was back into his arms within seconds and we began to dance around following the beat. _

_"You look mighty fine Miss Bella" he whispered into my ear causing a shudder to ripple through my spine "I suppose you got all dolled up for me" he added cockily but before I could respond with a smart remark, his hold on my waist dropped as he gently took hold of my wrist and spun me away from him and brought me back and was quick with his movements as he dipped me to the ground. _

_The rush of his speed was exhilarating even for a human, colour me impressed. "Not bad" I breathed in a slight gasp which only pleased him further. _

_We had come to this bar for the past week which was why I had learnt that Francis was everything but gentle. A real wolf in sheep's clothing. He would be rough and that was exactly how I wanted him. _

_"Glad to know that I can impress you" he winked and his grip on my hips tightened when pulling me closer so that I could get the message. I did. _

_Hitching an eyebrow, I stared at him for a moment not caring how close we were and liking the fact that he was leaning into me with parted lips allowing his hot breath to wash over my face. God I wanted him – it had been a while due to running and what not… and a girl has needs. _

_Just as his lips grazed mine, my head snapped up with the distant sounds of rushed footsteps accompanied with loud whistles._

_I whipped my head around and locked meaningful stares with my brother who had the blonde girl on his lap but horror now filled both of our eyes before we simultaneously whipped our heads round to look at our sister who was also alert. Her hold on Stefan had dropped as she darted her eyes between me and Nik. _

_We had to leave. _

_I was about to run to my siblings when I was brought back to reality when realising his warm arms were still around me. Turning to face him, I felt guilty as I rushed through my apology, "Sorry Francis, gotta go" just as I ripped away from him, I halted in my steps and whipped around quickly just so I could quench my curiosity by knowing what I was missing as I claimed his lips in a fiery passionate kiss. _

_As expected he responded even after going into shock and confusion. Our mouths moved against each other and I allowed his tongue to slip into my mouth before we found ourselves fighting for dominance but it was an easy win. As good as the kiss was…it wasn't great. My want for his blood was stronger than my want for his body._

_When the sounds grew louder and closer, I knew it was only a matter of seconds so I rambled out another apology for my selfish desire, "I'm gonna be sorry to let you go" moving my fingers up to push hair away from his eyes before placing a soft hand on his flushed cheek as his eyes bore into mine and once I found the connection in our stare, I whispered, "Forget me…" my low whisper was laced with the power of the compulsion._

_He blinked but Nik had already pulled me away before he could open his eyes. _

_Once we were in the alleyway, Rebekah stumbled in a second after, the blood from her feed stained her white dress and I rolled my eyes. She was always messy. _

_My attention was obtained my Klaus who was now heading down the alley so we could find the back way to where we parked the car, "We need to get going. He's getting closer" Klaus rushed through his explanation with fear striking through his words even though we already knew what we had to do. _

_Maybe he was scared that we would abandon him but I would never do that. Not to him. _

_In response, I quickly nodded ready to keep my brother safe and he smiled back in gratitude. After this we both turned to Rebekah awaiting her agreement but she seemed torn with crystal tears glistening in her blue eyes, "We can't leave Stefan" she shook her head and I realised that she really cared for him. _

_"We have to" I feared that she would actually leave us. I needed my big sister and I couldn't find it in myself to let her go on by myself. We had let go of so many family members and now she wanted to leave us…leave me…_

_"I'm tired of running. I want to be with Stefan and he wants to be with me. " she seemed desperate for our understanding with her crazed rambling and I noticed that her pleading eyes were now locked on me because she knew that I would see reasoning in her words more than Nik would. _

_I understood her need to stop running because I felt the same way but I did it for Nik. However, Rebekah had finally found someone she loved again and maybe this would be her last chance – who were we to stop her from that. We would be even worse monsters to stand in her way. _

_Nik didn't see this though because he took a menacing step towards her with hard eyes, a crease above his brow as he groaned, "Rebekah…" his warning tone was enough to make her back up. _

_This time, I knew I had to intervene before it turned into a war so I placed a calming hand on my brother's arm hoping he would see reason as I whispered, "Let her go Nik" but I could see that Nik was now conflicted as he saw the silent plea in my eyes which made him battle with his own thoughts but I knew he would let her go. _

_Rebekah also sensed the change in Nik's decision because she moved forward and hugged us both, "I love you" she cried and it was then it dawned onto me that tears were also falling down my cheeks. _

_Once we broke apart, Nik stepped closer to Rebekah and locked eyes with her as he snarled, "He better look after you" before pulling our sister into a fierce hug and it finally hit me that this was it. It was just me and Nik now and I had to be the one to be there for him like he would be there for me. All we had was each other now…_

_"He will" Rebekah assured him and part of me wanted to believe that he would. I knew there was good within the man that they called the 'Ripper' and I hoped that he would show that part of himself to my sister. She deserved love and all that came with it. _

_"Don't forget us for the wedding" I joked and she hugged me once again with a giggle. _

_Again we broke apart, "I love you both" she whispered in a pained voice and I knew it wasn't easy for her. She was like me and valued family but after everything fell apart with the others leaving we needed to find our own lives. I just wish we could still stay together. _

_"Love you" I mouthed but Nik wasn't facing us as he stared up into the sky. _

_We turned but Nik turned to me, I was taken aback with the crushing betrayal in his dulled eyes as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "I need to say goodbye to her…" he gravely answered in a horse whisper but there was something off in his eyes. "You go on. Take the car and keep driving…" he almost sounded desperate. "I'll follow your scent and catch up" he added with a nod to assure me that he wouldn't abandon me. _

_I know he wouldn't._

_I was so overwhelmed with different thoughts and I knew we had to leave for Nik's case so I nodded and tightened my grasp on his hand, "Don't be too long" _

_He didn't say anything in reply but just gave me a stiff nod and blurred after our sister._

-xxxX-END OF FLASHBACK-Xxxx-

It all fit now.

It all made sense now.

"You lied" my broken whisper got to him because I caught the regret that ran in his cold eyes but I didn't really care at the moment, "You told me that they left together" wanting to push him away but clenching my fists as I continued to glare at him not able to help as my watery eyes widened.

It felt like I had been slapped which was why that when Nik tried to reach out for me, I backed away from him. He wanted to say something else but was stopped.

Interrupting us was the short perky blonde shopkeeper assistant who cracked open the door and stuck her head into the room as she piped up, "Everything alright?" she questioned with a wide grin and I caught how she stared at Nik then to Stefan.

Feeling impatient, I sharply turned my head towards her, trapping her with my gaze, "Everything is fine" trying to take a few seconds to find the peace that would bring the waves of calm as I watched the human titter back out of the room in her high heels.

Once she was gone, I ran my hand over my flustered face and then ran them through my hair in frustration still trying to rid myself of the burning anger that drove my thoughts into a darker place while the need to kill my brother grew. When looking back at him, I just wasn't really sure what to say anymore.

Glancing back at my sister I patiently waited, gauging her reaction but wasn't sure how I could comprehend the all too calm expression in her peaceful eyes and I grew confused as I exclaimed, "How are you not mad?" the seething words escaped through my gritted teeth.

She took a moment to think with a pensive look in her hard eyes before looking back at me and shrugging, "I don't want to spend eternity being angry" she simply answered and at that moment I could see our mother in her but then she added something to contradict my statement, "Plus, I already staked him" she sent a glare at Niklaus and the tension was relieved when I finally laughed.

Spinning back around to look at Nik, I sighed in defeat and he seemed relieved but didn't have enough time to dwell onto the relief as my hand whipped up slapping him across the face that it even made him stumble to the left. "That's for lying to me" I smirked at him.

He snapped his head towards me with a grimace because Stefan and Rebekkah were laughing but also because I had put all the force that I could into that slap which was why he was holding his jaw before growling, "Happy now…" his hardened eyes darkened as they stared back at me.

I smiled back at him in response and took one of the champagne flutes before downing the drink and watched as he composed himself and began to make a move in walking away but I was too quick when smashing it on the table with a flick of my wrist and pushed him onto the wall before digging it into his stomach.

He groaned, doubling over in pain and I smirked; "Now…I'm happy"

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews and I hoped that you love the chapter. Please review for more...**


	5. 21st Century Girl

**CHAPTER 5 – 21****st**** Century**

**This is what makes us girls – Lana Del Rey **

******_We all look for heaven and we put our love first  
Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse  
Don't cry about it, don't cry about it  
This is what makes us girls_**

**A/N: You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for the fckawesome reviews. Really grateful and I hope you enjoy these updates as my way to say muchas gracias.**

"So…what do you think?" she twirled around to show off the red dress she was trying on with a wiggle pf her hips while pouting her lips at the mirror before snapping a picture of herself with the new Samsung Galaxy S3 I had chosen for her, wanting to make sure that we wouldn't lose touch and let her know that I would always be there for her.

It certainly was strange just how much she had learnt of the 21st century in a mere four hours and sixteen minutes. So far I was able to teach her about the touch screen phones, teen sayings but also to read through different fashion magazines in order to help her find her style.

So far…so great.

She waved her hand over my face making me blink as my attention returned and I looked up at her with a smile, "You look..." giving her my full attention, I finally noted the scarlet halter neck dress that reached mid thigh, "different" I finalised thinking back to how she used to dress and her hair wasn't in the shiny golden waves they were in now as they fell down her back due to the extensions she had added at the salon.

Wow she looked exactly like the typical popular teenage cheerleader that everyone hated. Perfect – she'd fit right into this century - not that she had ever been the outsider within a group.

"You don't like it?" she pouted and a small crease grew on her forehead as she looked down at herself with a grimace.

Rolling my eyes at her, I called her out, "Well neither do you"

"Do women in this century dress like prostitutes" she spat out disgustedly while stomping back into the changing rooms and calling back, "I was just trying to find something that would help me blend in" she tried to justify herself with an aggravated tone.

"Well you can blend in without looking like…" I couldn't exactly say whore or slut so I settled for, "That" and allowed her to fill in the blanks.

Suddenly, she flung open the dark blue curtain that acted as a barrier of the small changing room before revealing herself. Before I could look at her, she spun around, pointing to the back zip indicating that she needed my help and I smiled before shooting up and walked towards her so I could help my sister.

"So what can I wear?" she wondered aloud.

Once I pulled the zip she turned around to me with an expectant expression, still waiting for my answer so I smiled and suggested, "What about what I'm wearing?" winking towards her but my playful expression fell when I saw the grimace marring her features.

Her blue eyes grew cold and trailed down my body with a small frown which I tried to ignore as I focused on her explanation, "The whole leather and hooded jacket doesn't agree with me…" she grimaced before snapping her eyes back at me and I rolled my eyes at the innocent voice she used when adding, "…but I like the trousers" she clapped her hands together to make peace.

Flipping through the pile of clothes, I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans with a silver detail down the sides that I knew she would love, "Skinny jeans" I threw them to her and she caught them with ease. Her crystal blue eyes scrutinised the clothing, "Teenagers practically live in these" I added.

She slowly nodded taking in the new piece of information, "Okay we'll get some of that" she resolved and walked back into the changing room to try them on but continued talking to me while changing, "I read in that magazine" she spat out like 'magazine' was a dirty word. Mostly because she'd caught gasped at the pictures of the women who were pictured in their underwear, "That all the 21st Century girls have a rule where every girl needs an LBD" she added.

"A little black dress?" I asked surprised at how quickly she was catching on.

She finally emerged in the dark jeans and of course she looked perfect but my attention was dawn away when she crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow, "Do you have one little sister?" she questioned in a sly tone.

Casually shrugging, I sat back onto the plush chair and met her eyes when answering with nonchalance, "Dresses aren't really my thing" still shaking my head at the idea of going back to dresses.

"They were your thing" she pointed out, crossing her arms onto her chest before she met my eyes with her own challenging stare.

I shook my head once again, "Not so much anymore"

She took my hand in hers and twirled me around, "Well after I'm done with you…" her dark voice was almost threatening, "…they will be" the dangerous tone lacing her wavering words was like a red flag for me and I took a cautious step away from me.

"Nothing pink and nothing with ruffles" shaking my head with disgust when the image of me in a big frilly pink dress emerged into my mind.

"No ruffles" she promised laying her chin on my shoulder while gripping my shoulders, "…although it wouldn't kill you to have a little colour in your wardrobe" she suggested and spun me back around to pinch my cheeks but I smacked her hands away from me.

"You really belong in this century…" I smirked and she returned it with her own.

She casually shrugged and walked around the room before turning to look at me and raised her palms, "Feels like my decade" she wiggled her eyebrows at me with her hands on her hips.

I looked up at my big sister, smiling when I saw the happiness that radiated her features and before I could help it, I rushed over to her side and pulled her into an embrace so that I could whisper, "I missed you" it made it more real that she was actually here with me.

She reciprocated the gesture, tightening her hold on me, "I missed you too" she breathed.

"Urgh women" Nik made his presence known with the disgust in his voice. We turned to glare at him but he wasn't staring at us anymore, he had now turned to Stefan, "Come on mate, let's go sightseeing" a mischievous glint in his eyes when adding, "Leave the women to their shopping"

Stefan seemed more than happy to escape when placing his palms onto his thighs before standing up and nodding, "Sure thing" the smirk on his face contradicted the dark look that pebbled his forest green eyes.

He was unusually quiet and had remained that way for sometime. Like me, he used this lengthened silence to observe those around me and I wondered what he could be thinking as he watched us.

From what I could read, I found that everything about him was different. The nonchalance that he played with was obviously forced. The hungry look that he obtained was no longer there; instead it was replaced with a mournful longing which suggested that he may have lost someone. Someone very important to him and as I continued to watch him, I had noticed how he would simply stare off into the distance with a pensive look on his face and a small crease would form on his forehead as he glanced down at his phone.

Just as they were about to leave, I called out to him, "Uh Nik?"

"What?" he turned to me with a bored expression.

Turning my head towards him, I hitched at eyebrow when questioning, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Rebekah had already caught on to what I was asking for because she was now crossing her arms with a defiant look on her face as well as her rigid stance.

Nik seemed oblivious as he shrugged with one hand still holding the door so I thought I would be direct by stepping closer and holding out my palm, "Credit card" he grimaced but I ignored it as I added, "Hand it over" knowing fully well that he wouldn't say no after what I just found out.

I turned back to send Rebekah a victorious smirk when Nik started to take out his wallet but my smirk dropped when I caught the wistful stare she was giving Stefan. He was oddly staring into space as if in another mindset but strangely he had his own wistful stare although it wasn't directed at my stare. There was an underlying pain creasing the corner of his eyes that I couldn't decipher but I would find out.

Once the platinum card was in my hands, they disappeared and I turned back around to comfort my sister who was now perched onto the sofa I had been sitting on. "You okay?" slumping down next to her to pull her from whatevr daze she had sent herself onto.

With a deep sigh, she nodded, "Yeah" although the small crease remained between her furrowed brows.

Hoping to cheer her up, I held up the prize in the form of the credit card, while a wide grin spread across my face "Now let's get our revenge"

Finally her eyes glimmered and she broke into a wide smile and then we were on our way.

**A/N: Please review and recommend**


	6. Fuck It!

**CHAPTER 6 – FUCK IT!**

**Maroon 5 – Makes Me Wonder**

**_I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you_**

**A/N: Another update for you…A bit of family love ahead. **

We spent the rest of the day shopping and she even took us to get massages, manicures as well as the hair salon. The trip ended up with her having her blonde hair was transformed into shiny strawberry curls with thick layers while I was ordered to have my hair dyed into a more profound and rich burgundy. The stylist had also taken it upon himself to give the thick tresses a slight curl so that they now rolled down in loose waves.

After this, we had made our way to the diner so that I could introduce her to the wonderful taste of tacos. On our way she continued to rattle off about some of the other stores that she had seen and wanted us to visit and I briefly thought about daggering myself.

Morbid humour…

Once we had ordered we were now sat down, under the shade so that we were shielded from the Chicago sun. After Rebekah had praised the tacos for about 10 minutes, she had pivoted the conversation to our past childhood memories with an animated expression. I was more engaged into this conversation because I wasn't bored out of my mind and I was also willing to contribute.

"He was horrible" she made a face of disgust that even her nose scrunched up, "He followed me around every single day" she recalled Timothy – one of her past stalkers.

I laughed when remembering how he used to follow us – well Rebekah home, thinking that we couldn't see him. There had come a time where he bumped into our brothers and that had been hilarious. The memory made me chuckle, "I thought Nik was going to kill him" and she joined me in laughter.

It was nice having her here and just having this time with her. I had missed her so much and I was angry at Nik for taking her away from me because he couldn't think of others before himself.

"Excuse me" we snapped our heads towards the waitress who was now setting two chocolate milkshakes and I was about to question her actions but she quickly added, "From the gentlemen over there" she informed us and we followed her line of sight to the three frat guys that were sat across us. Once they saw that they had captured our attention, flirty smirks were sent our way and I rolled my eyes while Rebekah returned the gesture with her flick of her hair.

"Are you even interested?" I whispered to her.

"No" she giggled, "It's just fun" and her response made me roll my eyes again. Instead of calling me out she nudged my side after taking sip from her free chocolate milkshake, "What about you?" she asked, disregarding the pleased looks being directed at her accepting the offer.

"What about me?" I asked and went along with her as I too accepted the milkshake. What? I was not about to let a perfectly good drink go to waste. Plus I loved chocolate.

She wiggled her eyebrows and put her glass down, supporting her chin on her hands as she batted her eyelashes and questioned, "Are you courting anyone?" her voice was sickeningly sweet as it was the one she used when she wanted something. The same voice had gotten her out of trouble with our parents so many times and I was thankful because it had saved my ass quite a lot of times too.

When I finally processed her question, I sighed knowing that she would read my expression if I tried to mask my pain so I admitted in a low whisper, "I was" a crease formed between my eyebrows as I focused my attention onto the chocolate milk in front of me instead of meeting her eyes.

"Ooh tell me" she clapped her hands joyously with a wide grin which dropped within a second, "Wait-" she paused and grimaced, "Was?" she had finally heard what I had said.

Instead of confirming her suspicions, I just murmured, "He was a Cold One"

"Well that's…" she didn't finish as she was racking her thoughts for the right word but the dull grimace that marred her features said enough.

"Strange?" I offered knowing exactly what she was thinking. I don't know why she was always trying to spare my feelings – soon she would have to learn that I was a big girl that could take care of myself.

When she finally composed herself she argued in a light tone, "I was going to say different" but I could easily read into the lie within her words. Dating Cold Ones wasn't something normal – in fact our kind rarely conversed with them. We liked to keep to ourselves – keep ourselves hidden from them. Not out of fear - mostly out of disgust, especially for the Volturi – vile creatures that they were.

"So…." my sister pulled me away from my thoughts as I snapped my gaze away from my drink and back to her, "What went wrong?" she asked but when I parted my lips to give a half-assed answer, she quickly added, "Did you tell him what you were?" both worry and anger battling in her now icy hardened eyes.

"He never stuck around long enough for me to get to that" I replied curtly and my eyes darted around our surroundings avoiding looking back at her eyes which I knew would be filled with the unnecessary pity. I didn't need anyone's fucking pity. It really wasn't the end of the world.

Lifting the straw back to my lips, I took a sip and then fell back onto the chair, running my fingers through my hair out of embarrassment. Sometimes, I could not help but feel my self-esteem take a beating when I was around Rebekah although it did surprise me that she was no longer with Stefan and I knew that it was not her choice for ending that relationship. The previous look that lingered in her eyes every time she glanced at him told me more than I already knew and I wondered what had happened but didn't want to upset either of them so I kept quiet. However, I knew that Nik knew what had happened so maybe I could fish him from information.

"Well he is…" Rebekah again pulled me out of my daze when she placed a comforting palm on top of mine, with a calculating expression crossing her features when she added, "…what you now call a douche" her smile was so infectious that I couldn't help but return it. "Now, raise your glass" she ordered, sticking her chin up.

Confusion was probably written all over my face, "What?"

Instead of offering an explanation, she hitched a challenging brow at me. "Do what I say little sister" she demanded with a more stern tone.

Relenting to her, I took hold of my glass and lifted it in the air, feeling amused but masking it with a bored expression, "Now what?" I questioned when she continued to stare at me expectantly.

"We are toasting", she smiled once again.

"Whatever to?"

"To me!" she cheered and I scoffed, "I am now back in your life" she continued to praise herself and I rolled my eyes and just as I was about to place my glass back down she stopped me, "Alright, alright, I was only teasing" she laughed and I joined her. "On a serious note" the sparkle still in her now warm blue eyes, "We are toasting to the future my dear sister" she finally explained what we were doing.

Smirking at her, I still had my glass half-filled with chocolate milkshake held high as I teased her idea, "The future?"

She rolled her eyes at my attitude and then ignored me as she nodded happily, "Yes"

Her stern tone suggested that there was no room for argument so I decided that I might as well just get it out of the way, "Fine" I sighed, "To the future" I agreed with the notion and clinked my glass with her.

However when making a move to return in my indulgence of my well-earned drink, she hastily added, "And to taking chances" a childish excitement in her eyes.

"And to taking chances…" I answered with a less enthused tone when we finally clinked our glasses and began to make a move to continue drinking but paused to check that she was not planning on stopping me. When I found that she wasn't going to, it gave me incentive to carry on and I almost moaned at the delicious taste. It was a distraction from the blood cravings.

Rebekah wasn't drinking hers, instead she was tracing the rim of the glass with her index finger and her eyes were trained on me, "So you agree?" her eyebrows which she had had plucked this afternoon, were hitched in a perfect arch making her seem intimidating.

"On what?" buck to being confused once again with the strange question.

There was something she found amusing because a dangerous smirk played about her lips as, "Taking chances?" she elaborated, "You agree?" she added.

Falling back onto my chair, I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her with narrowed eyes as I was still suspicious. "I suppose" purposefully dragging out each word as I remained fearful for what was going on inside that devious little head because you can never be sure with Rebekah.

My reply pleased her because she shot up in her seat with the glimmer in her eyes, "Good" her eyes flickered at something in her peripheral vision when she added, "…because here comes the boy that was looking at you" she ranted and walked off after the brash warning, leaving me waiting for the young and handsome college boy that was making him way to our table.

At first I thought about following her or running away and escaping to the comfort of Gloria's bar but I followed a new motto that had popped into my mind which had been relaxing back into my seat with a flirty smile as I welcomed my new visitor.

Fuck it!

**A/N: Please review for more.**


	7. Reunions

**CHAPTER 7 – REUNIONS **

**A/N: Not sure if I mentioned this but I'll say it again just in case – this fanfic is set around the beginning of Vampire Diaries Season 3. Moving on, I would like to say thank you for the love sent for the updates. Also very thankful to the great support shown through the reviews – they truly are what keep me going. **

**So 5hank you to last chapter's reviewers: steph A15, Angelvnzl, helimoen, SpanishAccent1, paulswolfgirl2355, RHatch89, emeraldgirl6, TheDemonOfTwilight, SapphireEyesInTheSky, Dark-Supernatural-Angel**

**Answers to questions:**

**WHEN WILL BELLA AND DAMON MEET? **

**A lot of you want to know when Damon and Bella will meet and I am estimating in about three chapters. Just setting things up first and also giving you a chance to see **

**CULLEN APPERANCE?**

**Maybe…can't give a certain answer so I'll prolong the suspense. I am very inclined into adding the Cullens into the story but for now, I say nothing. What I can tell you is that there is a 50.1% chance of Jacob turning up.**

**STEFAN?**

**Stefan is still missing Mystical Falls. He wants to go back to Elena but he has to stay with Klaus.**

**NIKLAUS?**

**Nik is angry about the spell not being broken . This is after he tries to create Ray's pack into hybrids and they all die**

**WHY DID HE CALL BELLA?**

**Be patient as the answer is in Chapter 8. Way more to it than simply seeing Rebekah so keep reading to find out more. **

**KLAUS' ALONE TIME WITH BELLA?**

**Very soon. Be patient with me and keep reading on. There is definitely a Bella and Klaus moment coming up where we read into their relationship and get a glimpse into Nik's vulnerability. **

**A/N: You guys are spectacular. Thank you to each follow, favourite and review.**

**Donovan – Season of The Witch**

**When I look out my window  
Many sights to see  
And when I look in my window  
So many different people to be  
That it's strange  
So strange**

"How on earth did you ever spend $60,000?" Nik voiced his irritation in a loud volume that echoed through the small confinement of the bar. It may be sadistic of me but I enjoyed watching the rage that burnt within fiery eyes and the crease that was formed on his forehead as his hands balled up into angered fists.

"Clothes and shoes" Rebekah gestured to her 21st Century look consisting of a short black dress with a sweetheart neckline paired with bright red heels. Like mine, her hair now had layers but she had dyed hers into a more profound strawberry blonde. She really was beautiful - the spitting image of our mother and that both upset me and please me that her memory was never going to be erased but the reminder was still there.

Shaking away the memories, I distracted myself by getting back to wind Nik up when opening up the white box, "Check this out" smirking once I was certain that I had captured his attention, I pulled out the best shoes created on earth by the ingenious Chuck Taylor. They were proof of the perks that the 21st Century brought.

Nik's angered eyes glanced at the shoes in my hand briefly before an irritated groan left his lips when his eyes then landed down to my converse clad feet, "They're the same pair" he sounded exasperated, still holding the receipts that we had handed over to him in his fist while his returned credit card was now slammed onto the counter that it was almost snapped in half.

"I know." I smiled not hiding the fact that I was enjoying watching him lose his control, "I want one to match every single outfit" emphasising each word and bit down on my lip to stop the laugh that bubbled within me when I caught his stormy glare darken as they fell onto me.

He released a growl between his gritted teeth, "You've got two pairs in black!" he ran his hand over his hair in great exasperation but I no longer cared for appeasing him.

I hugged them to my chest and smiled to provoke him further, "You can never have too many converse shoes" I argued but the smirk on my face told something completely differently.

He continued to glare at me, "Are you trying to take every single penny?"

Portraying mock innocence, I released a fake gasp and placed a palm onto my chest widening my eyes, "And here I though I was being inconspicuous" a smug smile found it's way onto my lips as I ignored his glare and placed the shoes gently back into the box. "Anyway, Rebekah's the person that spent the $55,000" defending myself and chuckled when I saw Rebekah's grin drop.

"Leave the poor girls alone" Gloria called out to Nik before he could argue further, still using a white cloth to wipe the glasses clean. I had tried offering my services to her, arguing that I could take care of things faster but she waved me off and argued that I was a guest.

Nik turned to her, stormy eyes boring into hers as he snarled, "Don't you have some work to do?" there was something murderous in his eyes and I wondered what he had asked of her. I was the only one in the dark as to what he was asking Gloria to do for him but I knew I would soon get it out of him.

It felt so great to be reunited with not only sister but also one of my oldest friends. She looked really good for a woman of over 90 years old and I loved the short haircut that she had gotten. Her white hair sleeked back and it contrasted with the curly white afro that I last saw her with and her style had changed from the expected dress but was now in tight skinny jeans and a purple tank top with brown boots looking very stylish and very young.

The power of the witch.

"I was taking a break" she snapped back, sending a pointed look at my brother to which I smirked at. I had always loved her snarky and fearless attitude which I had greatly missed.

However, my brother was relentless as he took a menacing step closer towards her and growled, "Well time's up…" his features dulled into an angered scowl and I stood from my seat ready to take him on if he did anything but instead he added, "…the clock's ticking and I'm not happy" his stormy eyes were enough to let me know that he was on edge and was close to snapping.

Feeling angry with the rage that had flashed in her eyes, I knew that I should step in so I took his attention away from Gloria and onto me when I growled, "Stop being a dick" my fingers balling up into angered fists and I prepared myself to hit him again. The past memory of my hand connecting with his face with a resounding smack had been greatly satisfying and I actually wanted him to push me further just so I had an excuse.

Then again – I didn't really need an excuse to hit him.

Gloria had had enough because a defiant settled in her eyes as she slammed the cloth on the table with such force, the sound echoed through the room but she didn't stick around. Instead she turned around and began to walk through the beaded curtain to the back.

Nik fell back onto the seat of the booth next to Stefan and took hold of his drink before teasing, "Must be her time of the month" he muttered with a smirk in his voice. Stefan had returned it although there was something in his eyes that contradicted what was supposed to be a friendly gesture.

After a second of silence passing, Rebekah hopped from the surface of the bar and pouted, "I'm bored…", both me and Nik rolled our eyes at her childishness, although I had to admit that even I was getting tired of being stuck inside the empty dim lit bar.

"Let's go for a bite?" strangely Stefan had been the one to suggest this but as I continued to stare at him, I knew something was off and there was something hidden behind his tight masked smile.

Rebekah seemed pleased with this as she grinned; "Sounds good" but I didn't understand why she was hungry. He had already tasted one of the guys we met at lunch in more ways than one whereas I had actually talked to my guy. I never hunted the innocent – that was unjustified but I wasn't going to judge my siblings. Nothing I say would deter them from their recklessness.

They all began to stand up and finish their drinks and I caught Rebekah placing our bags together in the corner while I remained in my seat with the half empty gin and tonic in my hand and for some reason I felt like an outsider – simply watching as time goes by.

"Are you coming Isabella?" my brother's pulled me out of the trance that I had delved into.

Downing the rest of my drink, I slammed the glass onto the surface and rolled my eyes when saying, "There's nowhere I would rather be?" my tone sarcastic as I took a glance towards Stefan who was slipping into his jacket with a crease on his forehead with a contemplative look etched on his features.

**A/N: Please review…Let me know what you think...**


	8. Different

**CHAPTER 8 – DIFFERENT**

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying it so far…**

**How you See The World – Coldplay**

**It's how you see the world  
How many times can you say  
You can't believe what you heard?  
That's how you see the world  
Don't you worry yourself  
You're not gonna get hurt**

Staring out the window wasn't helping because I could still hear the slurping noises as they greedily feasted on the innocent. Each and every single one of them had switched off any real they felt and had given themselves over to the hunt. For me however, instead of the smell of the fresh wounds making me thirsty, I found the overwhelming smell of blood almost nauseating.

The loud thump shook me from my trance and I snapped my head towards the lifeless brunette girl that was now at Stefan's feet. A satisfied smile masking what he was really feeling and he turned to the left so that he could smirk at Nik who had just finished his meal.

Rebekah was sat on a different chair, filing her nails while sneaking glances at Stefan when she thought he wasn't looking. She had already had her fill of three frat boys and had completely disregarded the disapproving look that I gave her. Rebekah was never known of her control and she usually ended up killing quite a few once she got her hungry predator game face on.

I, however had simply supervised, making sure that the hunger would not overtake while using the constant excuse that I simply wasn't hungry. Both my brother and sister knew that I only fed when it was necessary not for fun. Occasionally, I did have my slip ups when I allowed the raging anger to control me as proven with yesterday's regrettable kill. My intention had not been to end his life because I only knew little of his life – he may have a child somewhere and I may have been the reason that another child was now an orphan.

Now, I could either dwell on the guilt or wedge it into the corner where the rest of my mistakes lay. Option two seemed more appealing which was why I was now nursing a half-empty vodka bottle while I was lazily draped across the sofa, trying to ignore those around me but not for long...

"Pour me one, would you sis?" Nik called out to me and I turned just in time to see him shove the blonde shopkeeper off his chest causing her to roll on the floor next to Stefan's leftovers.

With a disgusted grimace, I growled, "Still thirsty?" I shot back with a dark glare.

His eyebrows raised and he simply smirked in response, "Parched…" he drawled out the word, fully knowing that he was getting to me.

Gritting my teeth, I took the bottle and downed the rest of the drink before standing up and shoving it to his chest. "How long are you going to keep stalling?" I questioned with one hand on my hip.

He rolled his eyes and slowly walked to the bin so that he could dispose of the bottle, "Stalling…?" he asked slowly and I could hear the irritating smirk in his voice. I had not realised it until now that he was prolonging asking me of whatever he wanted – probably wanted to get me in high spirits so I would easily say yes. Maybe that was the only reason he brought Rebekah back.

Suddenly the need to leave my brother rose and I growled, "What did you want from me?" an underlying plead was stretched into my words. Before, I had needed an escape from Forks and the memories that it brought but now I realised that I also needed an escape from my own brother – a distraction from all the pent up anger and hatred would definitely be welcome.

Nik spun back around and leaned on the wall with his hands behind his back as he questioned, "What makes you think I want anything from you?" a cocky smirk tugging at his lips as he cast his amused gaze onto me.

"You did call me here" my retort was accompanied with a roll of my eyes as I walked to the sofa that Rebekah was on and slumped back so I could rest my head on her lap. Thankfully she remembered because she started running her fingers through it and I knew soon enough there would be a plait or two in my hair.

Nik chuckled at my aggravated sigh before replying, "Maybe I wanted a little family reunion" he teased me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I looked up at him for a moment and hitched an eyebrow but he just continued to smile and it was like he was enjoying this. Nik liked to be the puppet master – to always be in control of everything and everyone around him but I wouldn't let him do that to me anymore.

Upon realising that he wasn't going to give in so easily, I sighed and rested my head back onto Rebekah's lap and smacked my forehead as I added in a low mutter, "Guess, I'm not drunk enough for this conversation" and this made them all laugh at me.

"Seeing as you insisted…" Nik dragged a stool closer to where me and Rebekah sat and sat down onto it, looking down upon me as he admitted in a calm tone, "I need your help" those simple four words were rare when it came to Nik and I could tell it took a lot for him to simply breath them.

Slowly inclining my head towards him, I decided to tease him, "Say that again…", a grin plastered across my face, knowing that this would only aggravate him further.

He gnashed his teeth at me and lowly growled, "You heard me"

"I don't think I did" wearing a defiant expression when crossing my arms over my chest, not caring how childish I seemed at that moment because I wanted to hear those precious words again. He hated to admit that he needed any help from anyone and this was why he usually kept his plans to himself. His need for independence was understandable and when I thought about it, all I felt was pity for my brother.

He angrily growled before sighing, "I said…" he paused before finally adding in a clear voice, "I need your help" the volume had increased in his words.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed and shot up from the chair with excitement once I heard Nik admit that he needed me. Throughout our whole lives, he made it seem as if I was the one that needed him and at sometime that was what I truly believed. Truthfully, I think we all just need each other – after losing everyone – we needed to stick together and I hoped that showing my loyalty to him and completing what he wants that Nik would finally realise the same thing. Maybe he would finally see that he could count on me.

"You can say no…" he offered me a way out but we both knew I would do it. I would do anything for my siblings and he knew that. Sometimes he used that fact against me.

Sitting up, I crossed my legs under me, leaning my head on Rebekah shoulder as I breathed a defeated sigh, "What do you need brother?" my voice sounded drained and I realised that I had not exactly slept in a while.

"I need you to go to Mystic Falls" his amused gaze flickered towards a now rigid Stefan and I took a moment to read both of their reactions. Nik seemed to be entertained by his thoughts and even a small smile was playing on his lips whilst Stefan's calm and serene expression was drained into something that had made his blood run cold. Something was wrong and it all linked into our hometown and I couldn't help but become upset with-

"Why can't I go?" Rebekah's whine interrupted my train of thought and I blinked to focus onto them before the argument that I could sense in the horizon would be ensued.

Nik was quick to answer, "Because you're easily distracted" he snapped in an aggravated tone.

Leaning closer, I clasped my hands together and asked, "Why do you need me to go to Mystic Falls?" narrowing my eyes as I peered into his eyes and then briefly glanced towards Stefan who was gripping his phone to the point that it was on the verge of crumbling into pieces.

"I've got my hands full here" he inclined his head towards Rebekah when sighing this. An exhausted look in his tired eyes as a crease wrinkled his forehead making him look older than he actually was.

In response, Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest before pouting as she whimpered, "You're being very mean" she whined. Her expression had dulled and grown cold and there was betrayal hardening her blue eyes. I knew my sister was hurt – of course she was. She had stuck by Nik and the one time that she asks something from him, he hurts her. She was trying to put on a brave front but I could easily read through the defiance.

My observation was interrupted when Nik stood up from where he was and looked down at me, "Walk with me?"

**A/N: Getting closer to Mystic Falls. Klaus and Bella moment coming up in the next chapter. Please review for more…**


	9. The Curse

**CHAPTER 9 – THE CURSE**

**The Beatles – In My Life**

**_But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before_**

**A/N: Thank you immensely for last chapter's reviews. Shout out to: Angelvnzl, winxgirl1997, TheDemonOfTwilight, thechocolatelover, Anne Marie Masen, Angele Fall, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Gemini18 **

**Enjoy this update. Loved writing the Klaus and Bella moment and I hope you all enjoy reading it. **

We had been walking down the twisted trail winding down the quiet park for the past five minutes in a comfortable silence. Each second that passed by only pushed me closer to the edge but I decided to give him the time to gather his jumbled thoughts.

"Where were you?" was the first thing that he asked and I realised that he was still stalling. Was he afraid that I would say no to whatever he asked me to do? Furthermore, why did we have to leave Rebekah and Stefan for him to ask me whatever he needed to ask?

With a sigh, I answered truthfully seeing no reason to hide behind lies, "I was in New York for a while and then went to England before finally making my way to Washington"

He waited for a second to pass, before replying, "It feels like no time has passed" a far away look in his eyes as he wistfully stared off into the distance. I found truth within his words because it really did feel like I had been with both him and Rebekah yesterday.

Hoping to distract him from the sadness that tainted his expressions, I asked, "What about you?"

"I was everywhere" although there was a glimmer in his eyes. I knew that even he had grown tired of moving around all the time, "You know me, I never stay in one place" he added with a small falsified smirk.

There were times when I felt like I could not understand my brother but then there were moments when I could see right through his mask. This was one of those moments, which was why I lowered my voice and timidly asked, "Were you still running?" knowing that this subject was particularly sensitive to him. None of us liked to talk about him but I needed to ask.

"No" he answered almost too sharply, "No, I wasn't running" his rage slowly withering from his words as he unclenched his jaw and relaxed his shoulders. "Were you?" the guilt in his eyes as h e asked this made me feel closer to him. It was times like this that I knew he cared for me.

"I wasn't running either" I replied and hugged the coat around me even though I wasn't feeling cold. "I suppose, I gave up on that" adding in a wistful sigh.

His hands were locked behind his back as we continued to stroll under the starry night, "So what were you doing?" he turned to me when asking this.

"Nothing much" accompanying my answer with a shame of my head. I wasn't in the mood to start talking about Edward because I knew that would lead to more questions and I also knew that I wouldn't hear the end of it, once he knew that I had been with a Cold One. Nik absolutely detested them. With this thought, I tried to redirect the conversation, "What about you?"

Instead of following through with the distraction, he chose to change the subject once again, "Why did you come?" he gritted out through his clenched teeth. However, no anger was evident within his voice; instead I could hear the curiosity and angst in his tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still confused over why he sounded so…sad.

Within seconds, his expression changed and a mischievous smile made his dimples visible, "Well dear sister…" he drawled out with a small smirk, "You can't blame me for finding it strange how willing you were to come after all these years" he inclined his head towards me with a hitched eyebrow.

"I wanted to see you" my cryptic answer was due to me not wanting him to find out about Edward.

He took a quick step in front of me, evidently stopping me from taking another step as he blocked my path. An amused smirk on his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Now I know that isn't the only reason…" a smug look on his face with a knowing look lurking in his eyes.

Using a bit of force, I pushed his chest so he could stumble away from me, "I needed a distraction" I answered so he wouldn't get suspicious when I quickened my pace so that I could get ahead of him.

He laughed, obviously amused by my behaviour before he too quickened his steps so he could catch up to me, "From what?" he pried with genuine interest.

"Washington" I sighed in defeat.

He stopped and reached over to grab my arm so he could turn me to face him, "What happened in Washington?" he asked and I was taken back with the sincerity in his eyes. He actually seemed to care about what I had to say and this may be what had pushed me into answering.

"I..." pausing to look back at him to check if he was listening to me and he was…so I continued, "I became human" my voice had lowered into a hushed whisper.

No words were exchanged as he observed me, searching for something in my eyes with a thoughtful expression. Suddenly, something dawned onto him and I couldn't decipher as a revelation that filled his eyes but then I finally understood when he gasped out, "You fell in love…" an underlying disbelief in his words. Not daring to say anything only gave him the answers that he needed as he added, "And he broke your heart"

The amusement in his voice only aggravated me and I pushed him away so that he broke his hold on me as I released a menacing growl, "Can we not talk about this?"

He blurred in front of me and gripped my shoulders with a grimace on his face as he scolded me like a child, "How many times do I have to t-"

Angrily ripping away from his hold, he staggered away from me, "Are you going to actually try and be a big brother, right now?" I snapped at him with a dark glare.

I had the satisfaction of seeing the remorse that washed over him, "Isabella, I-I uh…" he stuttered, casting his gaze onto the ground but my anger was overwhelming that I didn't even care about what he had to say.

"Why did you want me in Mystic Falls?" I asked, frustrated that he was even bringing this up. My reason for coming to Chicago was to get away from Forks but now he had to bring it back up. I didn't want to think about any of them – I just didn't want to think…

He seemed to get the message that I desperately pleaded for him to understand and the words that he unveiled were far from what I had been expecting. "I was close to breaking the curse" his tone filled with his nonchalance as he stared off into the distance and began to walk down the trail again.

However, I was far from calm because his revelation was startling and I stood, frozen at the same spot as I tried to process the information.

The curse?

"The sun and the moon curse?" I stuttered out in disbelief because this curse had troubled my brother for so many years, that I could not trust he had just broken it so easily. After leaving him, I was sure that he would have given up on it just like I had.

A second passed before I glanced towards my brother and then broke out from my trance as it was now my turn to run and catch up to him.

I decided to walk backwards so I could scrutinise him through narrowed eyes, "What do you mean close…?" there was no way that he had broken the curse or even gotten close but then again when Nik had his mind set on something…there was no going back for him.

"What I mean…" he stretched out in an almost patronising manner, "…is that I ticked everything of the list but apparently there's a loophole" the anger flared at the ending of his words. "Witches" he added with an growl to emphasise his frustration. This curse had driven him to an unhealthy obsession where nothing seemed to deter him from the idea of break it.

"So you're telling me you completed the sacrifice?!" I practically screeched in aghast but he simply smiled in response, looking proud of himself while I remained in shock, "You found the Petrova doppelganger?" still in doubt. The history had proven that the Petrova bloodline had ended with Katerina…unless…

No…it couldn't be…

It was like he was able to read into my thoughts as he nodded, "Mmmhmmm"

"Nik?" he snapped his head towards me so I new he was listening and I felt more encouraged to ask, "Where does Stefan fit in all of this?" still confused as to how he came back into NIk's life. If Rebekah had been in a box all this time, where had Stefan been all this time? Furthermore, why was he still here if he didn't even care for Rebekah? Something tells me that it wasn't for Nik's companionship.

He took a deep breath then released it before rolling his eyes s he answered, "He fell for the doppelganger" his matter-of-factly tone held an underlying message.

"He fell in love with a human?" I asked, feeling both impressed and astonished that Stefan had been so daring to even get that close to a human. It didn't sound like 'The Ripper' that I knew and I was happy knowing this because somehow, I always knew there was more to him. The whole humanity being switched off was bullshit and all vampires knew it but the majority hoped to fool themselves that it was real so they wouldn't wallow in the guilt and the pain.

Nik read my tone differently as he scowled, "Tragic isn't it?" his taunting tone had an anger lying beneath the surface of his clipped words.

As much as I wanted to ask more questions about the human doppelganger and how he could kill someone that was important to Stefan, I decided against it. This would only lead to me getting angry again and the questions would probably go unanswered.

Instead I chose to talk of the main topic that had my head reeling, "If you did everything you had to break the curse, why didn't it work?", my breathing wavered as I took a inhaled. Knowing that we had almost come to a end of this obsession had been relieving and I hoped that my brother would return after he broke the curse but clearly he wasn't going to give it up – not until he got exactly what he had hoped for.

Something sparked in his dulled eyes and the boyish smile graced his lips as he murmured, "That's what I want you to find out" and I realised that he really was not going to give up. It used to be something that I would admire – his determinism. That thrive he got once he set his eyes upon something. How passionate he would become when wanting to solve an enigma. His patience until he finally crossed the t's and dotted the I's. It used to be an admirable quality but now it's just a huge pain in my ass.

"How do you know this curse was real?" I argued, "Witches had been screwing with you, even in their graves" continuing my angered rant, "Who's too say that it wasn't all some witchy jumble juju?" wanting him to see sense within my rambling. Too many people had died just so my brother could build an army.

"Witchy jumble juju?" he laughed and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

Within seconds, the silence returned and with this, my smile fell, dulling my expression. Only remaining sound was the whisper of our shoes briefly brushing against the ground with each synchronised step we took. The quiet starry night would have brought a peaceful silence but instead it had only thickened the tension between us as I continued to contemplate everything that he had just said to me.

Once I felt that I could handle more, I glanced towards the silver dotting sky before taking a deep breath and then exhaling as I whispered, "Nik?"

"Isabella…?" he mocked me and I rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour but before I could retort with a snarky comment, he was blocking my path once again, evidently making me halt in my steps and watch with curious eyes as my brother had a meltdown.

A crease on his forehead where his eyebrows furrowed to highlight the contemplative expression he wore as he paced before me, "After all these years…" he finally began to speak in an anger filled voice, "All these years…" he had now stopped and was looking into the distance. No expression helped me into reading what he was feeling but my heart yearned out to him – wanting to break his conflicted thoughts.

Suddenly his gaze snapped back to me and I was taken back with the pain crackling within the ice blue. His anguish bore into my own and I took a step closer to comfort him but then paused when he began to speak again, "I refuse to believe that I've wasted my life on nothing" the fierceness in his words ran a chilling to rack through my spine causing me to shudder but what really got to me is when he pleaded, "Please" this time he refused to look at me when saying this but simply saying it was more than enough.

I finally understood.

He had given up so much of his eternity, let his life pass him by because he had devoted his entire life to breaking the curse. He had made sacrifices, hurt many people and ruined many innocent lives…and to think that he did it all for nothing…I understood.

"You leave tonight" the cocky bastard was back and I looked down to his outstretched which held out a rectangular strip of paper.

With trembling fingers, I took the escape between my fingers but barely read over the details as my gaze was still fixed onto my brother. He still wasn't looking at me and I knew he needed to move on and not have me making a big deal over his previous defenceless moment so I went back to teasing him, "A little presumptuous, don't you think?" smirking at him as I gestured at the ticket.

Finally he looked back at me with a more composed expression when he released a dark chuckle, "More like wishful thinking…"

"Why so soon, Nik?" partly asking because I didn't want to leave Rebekah or Nik for that matter, "Almost like you want to get rid of me" I laughed but only half joking.

He nodded towards the trail before taking a step indicating that we should start walking again and I complied so that I could hear his words, "I have waited for too long" he replied in a hushed whisper, "You won't have to stay too long" he promised me and that calmed me.

"Well I'll be needing your credit card" back to taunting him again to which he appeared to be pleased about.

Instantly whatever happiness he had been in deflated and his mood dulled when he irritably sighed, "What for?" his head lolled to the side.

Using my fingers, I counted off my wishlist, "A car…a bike…hotel…food…"

"I get it" he interjected, putting an end to my listing, "And I knew this would happen" he revealed which actually surprised me, "Which is why…" he began to reach into pocket, "I got you this" he pulled out the black platinum card and placed it in my hand with a defeated sigh.

Glancing down, I read my real name that was now carved onto the plastic; ISABELLA M. MIKAELSON.

A bright smile was now on my face because in all truth, it felt really good to see my real name there – almost like it was defining this new start I was giving myself or the old life that I was returning to.

Either way, I felt happy.

**A/N: Please review – love knowing what you all think. **


	10. Loyalty

**CHAPTER 10 - LOYALTY**

**A/N: I know I'm an awful witch – give or take a letter. I feel so guilty for this late update. Things were really crazy the past week and I didn't get the chance to write. To make up for it – I've done two chapters; what you've been waiting for is in the next. **

When we got back, we found Rebekah draped across the sofa, her new Louboutins discarded on the floor next to the table, a game of Angry Birds set up on the iPad that she had decided she needed. Not going to lie but I happened to buy one myself too.

"You're back" she switched off the iPad and set it aside before hopping up from her seat and making her way towards me and wrapping her arms around me, practically clinging onto me. "You were gone too long" she pouted once she let me go and I just shook my head at her.

She was still frowning so I reached over to pat her shoulder so that I could comfort her, "Well I'm back now" my words seemed to please appease her because she finally grinned.

"Where's Stefan?" Nik asked while crashing back onto the sofa with Rebekah's discarded iPad in his hands. He was quick to switch it on and then fleetingly began to flip through the apps and games but then changed his mind and began to flick through her playlist.

I remember someone saying that looking at someone's playlist is like reading a person's diary. There was definitely some truth within that statement.

My whirring thoughts were broken when Rebekah replied, "I don't know" she grimaced, playing indifference but I could see that she was bothered by this as he added, "After you guys left, he left" she casually shrugged with apathy before dropping her gaze down to her new and perfectly manicured nails. After our afternoon trip to the salon, they were now painted in a loud hot pink – not exactly my style but to each his own.

Nik nudged my side and when I turned to him, he inclined his head towards our sister with a roll of his eyes, "See what I mean about easily distracted" he cockily smirked and I lightly pushed him in response but an amused smile was already wavering on my lips.

It felt good to be with both of my siblings. Crossing different borderlines and wandering about various cities alone made me realise that the Empire State Building and Statute of Liberty seemed to have lost their appeal. This was because, every Christmas or Thanksgiving, we used to spend the holidays visiting a different place (my idea really) – Nik would simply make fun of the place and Rebekah would suggest going for a drink.

Don't judge – every family has their own traditions…

Looking back at the two of them, I smiled but it quickly fell when realising that I would be parting with them. Hopefully the whole thing would be over soon and I would come back to them.

In order to quicken the pace, I would have to get my head in gear and focus on what needed to be done and if I was going to do this – I would do this right. Deciding this, I knew that I needed to do some digging of my own because my brother had not told me everything. To be honest, my curiosity can be credited to the fact that I was somewhat fascinated by this discovery.

It was still startling that Nik had even found a doppelganger – a Petrova one for that. The whole thing had piqued my interest so at least it was a working distraction.

First thing to do would be to find more on the link top Stefan. His meaningful glances from this afternoon, told me there was more and I would have to find out for myself. As much as I knew that it wasn't right, I also knew that I would have to do this without Nik or Rebekah which meant having to lie.

Taking my eyes off my fidgeting hands, I tried to calm myself with a deep breath so that I could compose myself and actually pull it off. It was difficult to fool Nik but I was still going to try so with a falsified smile, I looked towards Nik, "I'm going to go feed"

Almost immediately, both of their attentions were ripped away from technology as they both turned to me with questioning eyes and raised eyebrows.

"What?" I asked with a masked expression, feigning innocence and nonchalance, "If I'm going to spend four hours in a plane surrounded by humans, it makes sense" the dryness in my sarcasm seemed to be so authentic that I mentally applauded myself.

Neither of them said anything for a second as they shared a look but then turned back to me. Rebekah stared back at me with a hitched brow as she tried to read me while Nik simply remained expressionless.

Finally, he broke from his thoughts and into his smirk and for once, I was actually okay with seeing it because his following words proved that I had pulled it off, "Well there's a burglar that been circling Monroe Street" he piped up with his blue eyes gleaming with excitement, "Ooh, and there's a mafia down Jackson Boulevard" he continued to tease me and part of me was proud for fooling him.

Standing up from the seat, I smiled and answered with a pleasant, "Fuck you"

"Isabella!" Rebekah exclaimed. She appeared to be torn between being impressed or disgusted by my foul language and I smiled.

Nik was also smiling at her, "It's normal to scream out profanities every now and then" he informed her and I nodded in confirmation but really, I was just happy that they weren't onto me.

Rebekah glared at the both of us before jumping up as she scolded, "You have all become too modernised" then she slipped her phone into her pocket and began to walk towards me, "Do you want some company?" a hopeful look lighting her eyes but I knew that what she really wanted was to ask me about what happened with Nik.

Shaking my head, I kept my act intact as I calmly replied, "I don't need a bodyguard"

"Okay" her voice had gained a solemn tone but I knew that I couldn't allow myself to bring her into this. I could already tell that her loyalty lay with Nik but that wasn't the same case for me.

As much as I hated it – I knew that I couldn't risk innocent lives being tormented by my brother. If I found something that I didn't agree with, then I already knew where my loyalties lay…

**-XxxxX-**

Stefan's scent was still strong which had made it easy to follow. What surprised me was that I traced it all the way back to Gloria's pub, where things only grew to be stranger when the smell of vervain burnt my nose. Along with that stench was the strong smell of blood.

As I took slow steps into the bar, I made sure that they weren't profound so I would be able to keep myself hidden. Not knowing what I would find out, I knew it would be wise to remain in the dark as it would be the only way that I could unveil the secr-

"AARRGGGHHH!" the loud throaty scream filled with anguish was loud enough to break through my thoughts.

Still trying to stick to the shadows, I flashed to the corner where I pressed my back onto the wall and inclined my head so that I could look at the horrific scene before me.

Hundreds of candles surrounded the table in which a tied up Stefan was placed. Nails were dug into his wrists so that he wouldn't be able to heal. Gloria was bowing over his trembling form, her hands on his bare chest which explained the vervain and his scream.

"I'm impressed, you've got discipline Stefan" she drawled out and I knew that dark Gloria was out. This side of her only came out when she wanted something.

….but what?

His response was to scream again and I had to ball my hands into fists to stop myself from running in and freeing him. Then again, I didn't really know what was going on – maybe there was a chance that Stefan had been screwing us over but then again maybe Gloria was the culprit.

"I'm getting something" my gaze swivelled to Gloria when hearing her low whisper. She had her eyes closed and her vervained palms were still on Stefan's chest, an expression of pure concentration, "I see a girl…" she began her observation and I was drawn into her words, "…the girl with the necklace…" she revealed and I put two and two together. She was talking about Rebekah's necklace – Nik had informed me on that part. "…you love this girl…" this new revelation had me alert and I took a sharp intake of breath, craning my neck so I could hear more, "I'm getting a lot of darkness…a lot of guilt…." a small crease formed on her forehead while she kept her eyes shut, "…you wanted to keep her away from Klaus…" her words confirmed what I had been building up to, "Why would he be interested in this one girl?" Gloria still hadn't seen the full picture.

Stefan finally began to squirm under her burning touch, he released gaspy breaths and fear fired his eyes, "P-p-p-please do - don't – d-don't do this" he pleaded even though he knew it was too late.

Gloria leaned back and opened her eyes, "She's the doppelganger" she had finally pinpointed it, "She's supposed to be dead and that's the reason Klaus can't create anymore hybrids, isn't it?" she asked what she already knew but I knew she wasn't really expecting an answer.

I ran a nervous hand down my face because I was finally realising that this was a bit more than I had been expecting. My mind was reeling as to whether I should make myself known and scare them a little before telling Klaus but the other part of me didn't want Klaus to know. Stefan had done what he did for love and Klaus was killing innocent people for his own selfish reasons…

…But – he trusted me…

"Well…this is creepy" I was pulled away from my thoughts with the familiar sickeningly sweet voice and when I looked up, my suspicions were confirmed.

Katerina.

I had always hated that girl but for some reason she was irresistible to both my brothers. I never quite understood the appeal and it had startled me further knowing that Elijah had been interested in her. He had always been the smarter one but even he couldn't deny the Petrova charm. I had tried to console myself that it was because she reminded him of Tatia but with the way he would look at her, I couldn't be sure.

I had wished that he would see through her childish façade but all he did was lust over her, even when she would trail after Nik.

The loud thump was when I finally realised that Katerina had just killed Gloria.

Trapping my bottom lip between my teeth helped in stopping the menacing growl that threatened to ripple through. I pulled my fingers into tights fists and forced myself further into the shadows so that I could stop myself from actually attacking the selfish bitch.

My gaze fell onto the lifeless form of my best friend and I couldn't stop the stray tear that fell but I quickly wiped it before I gave into the pain.

"Katerina" her name unintentionally left my lips and it was only then that I realised I was no longer hidden because I had subconsciously decided to reveal myself.

Crap!

She spun around to face me with wide glassy blue eyes which were filled with sheer terror, "Isabella!" her gasp was barely audible and filled with the shock that she felt. her whole form had turned to stone and her leaded feet trapped her onto the ground as she continued to gape at me.

This had not been the plan but seeing as she already acknowledged me, I would have to go with it anyway. Who knows – I may just have fun with this.

On impulse, Katerina did what she always did – she ran.

It was just too bad that I was faster.

Tightly gripping her arm, my nails intentionally dug into her arm, probably breaking skin but she pretended that she couldn't feel it, "Did you really think it would be that easy?" I questioned with a devilish smile that tugged up the corner of my lips. I was right – this was fun.

She tried to put on a brave front when she turned to face me with her fearful expression torn between defeat, "Worth a try" she joked but I could see through the tight lipped smile.

Seconds passed and her smile was annoying me plus I needed answers…however…

Reaching up to grasp her neck, I pulled her towards me and before she could react, I sank my fangs into her neck but quickly retracted when the blood burnt my tongue. Still holding her arm, I held her away from me and smirked when I watched as she reached up to cup her wounded neck with a horrified expression.

Using my thumb, I wiped across my bottom lip and met her eyes once again, "Vervain" my voice only darkened her glare but I ignored her anger, "Doesn't mean I can't get information out of you" flashing her an innocent smile.

"Ask away" she replied with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

Pulling her along, I decided to disregard Stefan for a while when throwing her onto the chair. She landed on it with a low groan but still made an attempt to smile, obviously with the intention of annoying me.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I made sure that our gazes were locked before I began my interrogation, "Why are you here?"

"I came to help Stefan" she croaked in reply.

There was an underlying sincerity within her words which only angered me further, "Stefan?" I gasped out in disbelief before bowing down to meet her glassy eyes, "You do get around, don't you?" a falsified smile on my face to mask the murderous rage that I felt but it was dangerously rippling through me, "You know I have a short temper…" the fear became more defined, "… so I think it would be wise if you left" I finished after tearing my eyes away from her.

She was clever enough to run before I could even get the words out but then I decided to play it up by rushing to block her path. Her relief was overcome with the terror that returned and I sadistically enjoyed how she took shallow breaths when I trailed my index finger down her chin, "Just remember that I can easily find you" I purred.

In reply, she disappeared before I could say anything else.

Coward.

Turning back around, my eyes fell onto my dead friend but I pushed away my interfering anger by forcing myself to look at Stefan.

"Your turn" I smirked.

**A/N: Dark Isabella – hope you loved her as much as I loved writing her. Please be kind – forgive me and review…**


	11. Mystic Falls

**CHAPTER 11 – MYSTIC FALLS**

**A/N: Bonus chapter as a form of my apology. **

Mystic Falls.

Small town, small population.

It even had less people than Forks which I hadn't deemed as being a possibility.

Even the airport was practically deserted.

I was now following the directions to the hotel located near the outskirts of Mystical Falls so I had to drive through the town which I did not mind at all because the car drove like a dream and I found myself taking the longer routes just so that I could prolong the journey.

Rebekah had gone for a cherry red Porsche 911 while I had gone for the sexy, white, 2011 HPE700 LS9 Chevrolet Camaro Convertible with blue accents on each side and I absolutely adored it. When I first saw it, it was love at first sight which is a term that I only use on cars and I had tried to come up with the perfect name but nothing fit so I was waiting for that rare moment when it finally hits me.

Just to piss Nik off some more, I had also used his card to buy the Harley Davidson roadster with black entail which I had proudly christened Ripley. God – I loved that bike and I was pleased to have found a fitting name. If you think the Camaro can corner well, try Ripley. I kinda wish I was on that one right now but it was going to arrive in two days.

However, even as I continued to buy all these material things using his money, I couldn't get rid of the betrayal that I felt or the anger that continued to burn within every time I thought of my brother. I had stayed by his side for over 600 years but still there were things that I didn't know about – secrets that he kept and I continued to question what I could trust and what I couldn't.

This was mainly the reason why I didn't tell Nik about what I heard between Gloria and Stefan. There was definitely a hidden agenda with him sending me hear and I would get to the bottom of it – hopefully save the girl that was the significance in all of it and hopefully stop whatever massacre would be lying ahead.

Stefan had also offered a lot of information under my compulsion of course but mostly he had confirmed what I had suspected as well as fill in some of the gaps.

When rounding the corner, I lazily began to drive down a quiet street, relaxing my whole form as I laid my head onto the seat and kept a calm hand on the wheel.

It was then that her voice broke through the silence and immediately capturing my attention.

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" the higher octave kept me in the car because I could detect the difference between Katerina and the doppelganger. She was obviously the doppelganger and clearly alive because I could hear her human heartbeat.

Part of me had wished that it wasn't true because it meant that I was lying to Nik. However, I did wonder how she had gotten around the sacrifice. From what Nik told me, he had dotted every I and crossed every t but that didn't explain how she was still alive. He told me that he drained her but obviously the girl had been one step ahead. The how is what I want to find out.

Stopping the car by the curb, I kept the engine running just in case I needed to make a quick getaway.

Looking up, I was impressed by the enormous white house and how…normal…it looked. A large front garden with sprinklers stretched t0wards the house, complete with a wide porch and a rocking chair on one side and a porch swing on the other. It was all very picturesque.

"I knew your old family, they made sucky chilli" the new voice was rich, smooth and almost familiar. His tone nagged at my thoughts but I couldn't quite place it so I fell back into concentration and hoped to finally place it, once I heard it enough times.

After zoning out, I mentally cursed myself when realising, I missed a big part of it, "See you both at the party?" she spoke again and I still couldn't get it out of my head, just how much she sounded like Katerina. It still unnerved me that there was another doppelganger and that Katerina had managed to hide her birth from Nik.

"Yeah yeah" this nonchalant reply was followed by another person's grunt.

I had planned to step out of the car but when hearing the slam of the door; I fell back into my seat and pretended to look around the street when I felt the intensity of someone's gaze burning onto my back.

"Can I help you?" the husky voice asked and I turned around to lock eyes with the one and only…Damon Salvatore.

Stefan's older brother.

His pale feature contrasted with the dark raven locks that fell over his ice blue eyes. His dark hair matched the bad cop look he was going for with his midnight blue v-neck t-shirt under a black leather jacket and dark jeans with black boots. Completely different to Stefan but I could not deny that he was very handsome.

I suppose good looks did run in the family not that I would ever tell him that seeing as I have heard of his womanizing ways. Gloria had told me about his bad boy ways which was strange because she had tried to set me up with him after I met Stefan but things got in the way.

When I didn't reply, a cocky smile tugged up his lips and his ice blue eyes now gleamed with a certain mischief, "Can I help you?" he repeated in a more patronizing tone, although I did catch him take a sweeping glance at my car for the third time since he left the house.

Leaving my glasses on, I regained composure before leaning in, "I don't know, can you?" my lowered voice had found a new confidence that had startled him because he took a second to blink, momentarily losing the cool mask that he had previously worn.

"Depends" he tried to maintain his calmness once he recovered but I could still detect the waver within his tone.

There was newfound warmth that filled his electric blue eyes which somehow seemed to be boring to mine, even with the barrier of the dark shade of my sunglasses. Furthermore, for some reason, I felt pulled in to the intensity that grew with the seconds that passed between us.

Feeling tired of the game and slightly anxious about revealing myself so early, I decided to take the conversation on a different direction, "Actually I'm just trying to find the villa", flashing him a wide grin and had the satisfaction of seeing him lose his c0ncentration once again. It felt surprisingly good that I had the ability to affect him in such a manner – maybe a bit too good.

"Are you staying in Mystic Falls?" he prodded, crossing his arms over his muscled chest as he peered down at me and somehow trapping me with the intense gaze.

With the need to remain discreet, I casually shrugged before playing nonchalance, "Visiting"

A small crease formed on his forehead with my vague reply but determination pebbled his eyes as he narrowed them when asking, "Who?" his tone was clipped and demanding and I did not care for it.

Slowly taking off my sunglasses, I was taken back with the unexpected sharp intake of breath that he took but I pretended to ignore it even though the smirk probably gave me away, "Didn't you mother ever tell you to keep out of other's businesses" the words tumbled out of my lips before I could stop myself.

He ignored my question and boldly place his hands on my door so that he could lean in closer to me. His warm breath tickled my bottom lip and his scent which I actually found to be tempting. "Why not join me for a drink and I'll personally direct you to the villa" he purred with an expectant look in his eye and a smug smirk in place.

This is exactly why I had refused Gloria's offer.

He was too cocky.

"Well…aren't you a gentleman?" my voice still laced with the satire.

His smirk only grew further as he gave a small shrug, "That's what they say"

I forced myself to not roll my eyes, "Well as fun as a drink sounds at 10 o'clock in the morning…" amusement sparked in his eyes when I said this but dulled when I added, "…I will have to pass" my reply must have taken him off guard because I had the pleasure of catching his eyes widen for a few seconds before he composed himself.

A little too late…

He briefly glanced down so I followed his line of sight but only understood what he was doing when he finally voiced his observation, "Don't see a ring on your finger" he flickered his gaze back to my own eyes when questioning, "Boyfriend?" still trying to convince me that he wasn't offended by my decline to his invitation by plastering the faltering smirk that quivered on his lips.

"No" I answered with a smug smile that once mirrored his. I was greatly enjoying watching the wheels practically turn as he tried to figure out why I was saying no - probably a first for him.

"Girlfriend?" he tried again with a knowing smirk and I laughed at how hard he was working but for some reason he smiled at this so I shook my head in reply. Creases then formed on the corner of his eye as he peered at me, a curious glint in his eye, "Then why?"

"I just don't want to"

Ironically, he was the one to fail offering a reply this time and when I reached up to pull down my sunglasses from the top of my head, I was taken by surprise by his tight grip on my arm, evidently stopping me from moving further.

I'm sure he meant for the action to cause me pain but all I could think of was that for some reason, I liked having his touch on me as I felt a burning desire but I amounted it to simple attraction. Furthermore, I may have imagined it but I think he had loosened his hold and used his thumb to brush it across my wrist.

His fingers tightened around my wrist again and I watched as his eyes grew red as the blood rushed to his eyes and the veins hardened his skin as he bared his fangs, "Who are you and why are you here?" he had made sure to make eye contact with me so that he could try and compel me.

I offered him a few seconds to come to the conclusion that I wasn't scared of him and perceived how he furrowed his eyebrows but then he had to suppress voicing his pain as I peeled his fingers off my arm, practically bending his hand and probably breaking his bones, "Now you've pissed me off" I seethed although I was impressed that all he released was a low grunt.

Before he could try anything else, I grabbed a fistful of his black shirt and pulled him close so our noses were only inches apart, "You'll forget about meeting me..." I began my own compulsion and watched as his pupils dilated before his eyes glazing over, "I don't want anyone to know about me just yet" winking at him and happy to see that he was still in his numbed state and that his fangs were no longer visible.

There was a slight vulnerability that was highlighted in his now serene blue eyes that caught my attention. I knew about Katerina and him and Stefan – most vampires did anyway due to the massacre that had followed with their hunter of a dad – Giuseppe.

Few loose tendrils of his sleek ravened hair had strayed, falling over his piercing eyes and I found myself reaching up to push it away from his face. My fingers were now quivering but I still found the strength to relax my palm onto his cheek to which he relaxed into.

I no longer saw the cocky player bad boy, now…I saw a broken boy trying to protect a human.

Surprisingly, he also lifted his hand and placed his palm over mine, keeping my hand cupping his cheek.

Not able to help it, I closed the distance so that I could brush my lips over his which only ignited a burn that flared through all my veins but what was even more unexpected was that he took his hand away from my cheek and moved It to the back of my neck while the other cupped my cheek as he deepened the kiss.

An awakened hunger drove me into accepting his lips before parting my own to allow our tongue to battle for dominance and it felt like every fiber of my being was alight as I yearned for more. Every time his fingers brushed across my bare skin, I felt my whole body blaze and this only meant that I was becoming insatiable by the minute as I gripped his shirt, pulling him closer me.

It was when he started pulling me closer and I hit my knee on the door that I realized what I was doing and just how wrong it was.

With this, I tore away from him and pushed at his chest but somehow I was still gripping his shirt. "N-no", forcing myself to stutter out the simple word but still not finding the strength to let go.

"Why?" he asked in a broken whisper and that was where I found my strength.

As I let go, I also pushed him away and he took a stumble backwards with a confused expression, "Forget me", I breathed and within seconds, I had already placed fifteen yards between us.

The further I got, the more I wanted to turn back around.

**A/N: Please review for more… Love reading what you all think and your awesome ideas and comments – even your critique. All appreciated. What did you think of their meeting…?**


	12. Damon

**CHAPTER 12 - DAMON**

**A/N: Thought I would give you a small little teaser by offering an insight into Damon's mind. So without further ado…I give you, the sexy Salvatore's Point of View. **

**You guys are super amazing – all those reviews that you have sent have been much appreciated.**

**DPOV**

Well…last night had been a complete bust.

The whole summer had been spent tracking my little brother's victims but now

Still, I couldn't stop the guilt that kept nagging at me after I found out that Elena had been practically two feet away from Klaus. It had been stupid of me to not realise that risk and as much as I tried not to dwell on it, I couldn't help my thoughts trailing back to my mistake.

Which will be my last mistake.

It was strange how much I had learnt to care for the human.

Like Stefan, I had been drawn in by the looks but… Elena was completely different to Katherine and I was thankful for that. One Katherine was more than enough…

As I continued to watch her, I had even learnt to notice the differences in her appearance. Due to her not being a monster like the rest of us, her complexion was slightly darker with the light tan that she had gained. The lapis lazuli eyes that I had assumed to be the same had changed because I had noticed hers were a shade lighter and held the honesty that Katherine never had.

She was the first person to care for me…to even trust me.

After yesterday, I knew she wouldn't be doing too good so I had decided to show up early in the morning and maybe cheer her up – I tend to have that affect on people. Also, a small part of me did want to see her – not that I would ever admit that out loud.

Instead of the mess that I had expected to find, Elena was already dressed and instead of her moping, I found her cooking – chilli of all things for yet another Founders party.

If I had a nickel for every Mystic Falls Founders party I've been to…

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" she asked, forcing the brave front that she was wearing to also seep into her voice.

I still couldn't understand why she hadn't broken down yet. I'd expected to find her moping on the couch with a blanket over herself as she ate ice cream with Blondie and witchy. Instead, she had decided to fall back on denial as she cooked her founders family's crappy chilli.

"You know, founders parties aren't really my thing" Ric stepped into the room, finally waking up.

Elena put down the spoon to stop stirring, "Aw come on Ric, Founders parties are a blast" she grinned but all it did was make me fear for her sanity even more because she was still wearing the mask. Either that or she actually didn't care about Stefan anymore but I highly doubted that was all it took to get in between their epic love.

"Yeah Ric, they're all about the fun" I rolled my eyes and smirked when Elena glared at me, trying to appear threatening but I turned back to Ric who was oddly watching us, "Plus, Elena made her awesome chilli" I replied, my voice still laced with my sarcasm.

Ric craned his neck to look at the chilli in the pot and I laughed at the grimace that marred his features. Elena was known for her horrible cooking.

When Elena caught his reaction, she slumped her shoulders and scolded us, "Guys, it's an old family recipe" she tried to defend herself but the smirk still remained.

Moving towards her, I nudged her side with my elbow, "I knew your old family, they made sucky chilli" my teasing only angered her further as she tried to push me so I stumbled back for her benefit. She laughed at this and went back to her stirring but I tried to fight for the spoon so that I could maybe salvage what was left of it.

"Why are you here, Damon?" Ric broke us out of our stupor with the stern edge that had broken through his voice. His arms were now crossed over his chest and there was a defiant look on his expression that seemed to almost challenge me but I chose to ignore it.

Gesturing to Elena, I smirked, "She knows"

She rolled her eyes at me and then turned her attention to Alaric, "Damon thinks I'm going to breakdown" she replied with sarcasm laced in her voice as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Are you?" even Ric had noticed that her nonchalance was weird.

She grew exasperated as she cried out, "I'm not going to break" her burning infuriation playing out in her angered eyes as she glared at the both of us.

"She's in denial" I continued to tease her, enjoying how the fire would flare in her eyes as her irritation increased.

This time she gritted her teeth and her grip only tightened around the wooden spoon, "I'm not in denial either" she exclaimed and angrily slammed the spoon onto the counter.

"Oh really…?" I peered down at her.

She nodded, "Mmhmm" was her reply but I could see the uncertainty in her eyes as she inclined her whole body towards me and crossed her arms over her chest, still not willing to give into the fact that she was in denial.

Wanting to show her just how blind she was, I took a slow step closer to her so that our bodies were only inches apart. Slipping my hand under her chest, I balanced the pendant on my palm and tried to ignore the warmth of her skin or the quickening pace of her heartbeat, "Aren't you still wearing this necklace?" my question finally rang clear in her ears and I knew I had her attention, "The constant reminder of the unbreakable bond with Stefan?" I added and waited for a reply but came up short because I seemed to have rendered her speechless.

Instead she continued to play with the denial as she looked away from me and took a fleeting glance to the side. Following her line of sight, I found that Alaric was intently watching us and this was obviously making her uncomfortable because she suddenly jumped back.

Still in a daze, she frantically picked up the spoon and turned down the heat of the cooker before clearing her throat, "S-So I'll see you both at the party?"

Simply happy to know that I'd made her realize there was obviously still something more with my brother, I decided she had had enough. I couldn't help but deny that there was a small part of me that had hoped she would take off the necklace and move on but it was a stupid idea – that I felt guilty of even thinking it.

"Yeah yeah", waving back to her as I casually pushed past Ric and stepped out of the house but pausing in my steps when I caught the flashy white Chevrolet parked outside but my eyes weren't focused on the car because my attention had been instantly captured by the driver.

The bright sun rays magnified the burgundy in her dark tresses which wonderfully contrasted with her pale creamy skin that bore no makeup which actually suited her. Strangely, I found that I liked how she wore no lipstick as her pouted lips were already a dark pink and to make matters even stranger, I found it weird that I noticed how the bottom lip was fuller than the other.

I watched on, as she searched the street with a small crease on her forehead, looking almost lost but I couldn't be fully certain. Her eyes were shielded away from me with the barrier of the dark shades and I found it strange that this disappointed me.

Well no doubt she was attractive – what man or even woman could deny that? Anyway that did not matter because she was new and after everything that had happened, you couldn't exactly trust the newcomers.

Glancing back over my shoulder, I remembered Elena and then looked back to her and wondered why she had coincidently stopped outside this house.

Within a flash, I was standing at her side but was momentarily dazed by the intoxicating scent that she had. Something along the lines of strawberries and freesia but it wasn't a perfume – it appeared to be a natural scent.

She spun around to face me as if sensing my close proximity but there was no surprise on her face. Just a contemplative look that crossed her features as she looked up at me with an expectant look as she waited for me to speak but it took me a few seconds to clear the lump in my throat and find the words.

"Can I help you?" finally finding my voice which I tried to keep even with the hopes that I could simply charm the information out of her and not have to go to the trouble of falling into violence.

Through the shades, I could make out the outline of her eyes but still couldn't be sure of what colour they were.

She continued to stare at me and I decided that I liked it – probably much more than I should but I fooled myself into thinking that it was probably because I haven't exactly had a rumble in the sheets for a while. The idea of having this stranger in my bed slowly became more appealing.

Realizing that neither of us had said anything but more importantly she hadn't as a dazed look glazed in her eyes, I decided to tease her, "Can I help you?" I repeated in a slow manner although part of me actually wanted to hear her voice.

It was no hidden fact that I had the ability to charm any woman. What can I say – it's a gift.

Instead of stuttering over her words, her eyebrow formed into a perfect arch which I only found to lengthen my lsiut of things that were sexy about her and the list only seemed to grow when I heard her sultry voice, "I don't know…" she gave a short pause, "…can you?" and I could hear the distinct challenging tone in her voice.

I had to admit that I was disappointed that she hadn't taken off her glasses, nor had she giggled and become flustered. Instead she had chosen to challenge me, as if counteracting the game.

Not willing to give up, I kept my mask in place, "Depends" but silently cursed myself when hearing the small falter that rang in my voice but I hoped that she hadn't noticed.

I observed as the thoughts filtered through her mind and I wished that I knew what she was thinking.

Suddenly there was a sudden change in her demeanor because her whole form relaxed and she slumped her shoulders, casually falling back onto the chair. The wide grin that brightened her whole features is what took me back and as a man, I couldn't help but notice just how much more…beautiful she looked when she smiled,

Still dazzled by the smile, I almost missed what she said, "Actually I'm just trying to find the villa"

The smile twisted into a smirk suggesting that she was on to me so I quickly composed myself while trying to remember the whole purpose of this was to protect Elena but it seemed with this girl around, I was losing focus on everything. I just met her but it seemed that she was finding her way into my mind, dominating all thoughts but instead of being cautious, I was thrilled about this.

"Are you staying in Mystic Falls?" my voice had gained a sharper edge to it as I crossed my arms and looked down at her although my thoughts were threatening to tempt me into running my fingers through her hair while my gaze involuntarily kept falling down to her lips.

"Visiting" was all she replied in a dry voice and I was still angry that she wasn't falling over me like the rest.

Her reply wasn't sufficient enough as it didn't reveal anything so I continued to pry, "Who?"

Her eyebrows furrowed this time and I could tell she wasn't too pleased with my interrogation when her lips fell into a small grimace. This was a different turn of direction that I had not been expecting.

With much anticipation, I watched intently, holding my breath as she reached up in a painfully slow fashion to gently curl her fingers around the frame of her sunglasses before pulling them off. Her eyes fluttered open and I was taken back with the rich chocolate eyes that gleamed with an unfathomable emotion.

For a few seconds, she seemed to be surprised but then small smirk tugged up her lips before snapping, "Didn't you mother ever tell you to keep out of other's businesses?"

The edge in her voice suggested that she hadn't fallen for my looks or the charm. Somehow she was immune to it but I wasn't willing to give in because sooner or later, they all give in. However, I think I kind of liked seeing the fire that created gold pecks in her chocolate brown eyes.

Leaning down, I moved closer towards her before lowering my voice, "Why not join me for a drink and I'll personally direct you to the villa" waggling my eyebrows as I said this and I saw a flash of amusement in her eyes which gave me some hope.

"Well…aren't you a gentleman?" her words would have pleased me but the dryness in her tone contradicted the hope that I had felt.

Still maintaining my calm composure, I shrugged, "That's what they say" the smirk still on my lips and I had the satisfaction to see her brown eyes flicker down to my lips again.

"Well as fun as a drink sounds at 10 o'clock in the morning…" a grave tone still in her words which amused me but it ended when I heard her following words, "…I will have to pass"

This was definitely different.

There had to be a reason as to why she was impervious to the Salvatore charm.

Was she taken?

And why did the mere thought of that being possible tear me up.

Glancing down on her finger, I found no ring or recent tan line before voicing my observation, "Don't see a ring on your finger" my gaze fell back onto her heart shaped face, "Boyfriend?" I question, trying to keep the venom out of my voice while my fingers tightened around her car.

My whole form relaxed when I heard her sigh, "No..." a cocky grin stretched across her face and it was like she could see through me. Almost like she knew the affect she had on me.

"Girlfriend?" her sweet laugh followed, making me smile but then I froze when I caught the shake of her head. "Then why?" sounding more graven than I had intended to.

Still, I froze when realizing that there was nothing getting in her way of accepting my offer but she was still refusing when she shook her head, "I just don't want to" but her refusal only flared my rage further.

For some strange unfathomable reason, the past few minutes had my thoughts centered around her instead of actually focusing on protecting Elena.

Her fingers were moving up to pull her sunglasses back down which only angered me further and I acted on the snapping anger before my arm shot out to grab her wrist. I could feel as the blood rushed to my eyes and the fangs extend as they pricked my bottom lip so I parted my lips to free them. Making sure our eyes were locked, I tried to get the answers that I needed, "Who are you and why are you here?"

What I didn't expect was when her whole expression shut down and my rage was mirrored in her features, hardening her eyes as she reached down to grip my fingers. What surprised me was the pain that shot through my nerves with the surprisingly tight grip that she had as she managed to tear my hold away from her. Something snapped within me as she bent my hand, "Now you've pissed me off" she seethed and I couldn't help but groan as the pain only grew more intense.

Of course this is happening…

When she let me go, I was contemplating over making another move but her fingers grabbed my top before yanking me closer to her and I felt her nose briefly brush against mine. All I could think of was how the warmth of her fingers heated my skin under the thin layer of the cotton fabric and how much I wanted her touch on my skin.

She made sure that our eyes met before beginning to whisper, "You'll forget about meeting me..." her voice all too similar to my previous one, "I don't want anyone to know about me just yet" she added a wink and it dawned onto me that she was trying to compel me.

If she knew that I was a vampire – why did she think that she could compel me?

Still dazed, I fell back into a more relaxed state and felt the calmness wash over me with her simple touch.

Before I could understand what was happening, one of her hands loosened from my shirt before moving up to slowly push a few stray strands away from my forehead. Instead of dropping her hand, her fingers continued to tremble as she relaxed her palm onto my cheek and I felt myself break under her warm touch.

Her hardened eyes were then filled with a newfound warmth in her chocolate eyes which seemed to compel me into reaching up to cover her hand with my own, not really wanting her to leave.

Again, she took me off guard when I felt her fevered lips n me, awakening my previous thoughts.

At first, I was struck with shock but then when realizing what she was doing, I responded by hooking my arm around her neck and pulling her closer to me. Thankfully she didn't break away, if anything her lips were only fiercer against mine so I placed one of my palms on her cheek.

Just the simple brush of her lips awakened the warmth that rushed through me and every thought fled my mind a

My fingers brushed down her arm and in response, her grip tightened on my shirt as she kept trying to pull me closer and I contemplated over opening the door and pulling her onto my lap to make it easier for both of us but all to soon the idea was quashed when she pushed me back.

The surprise was clear in my face as I looked down at her but she kept her head bowed, "N-no" she groaned but the fact that she was still holding my shirt contradicted her statement. I could practically read the battle that conflicted through her thoughts.

I wanted to reach down and tilt her head up and continue but for some reason she had stopped us so I voiced my thought, "Why?" swallowing down the lump that was stuck in my throat.

She finally let go of me and I stumbled back, angry that she was no longer holding me to him. I liked that she had wanted me.

"Forget me" this time, the confidence had left her voice as it was now overtaken with the pleading tone.

Dumfounded, I stood there, staring after the blur of white as it shot down the street, disappearing round the corner while wondering why I wanted to chase after it.

**A/N: Please review – they always put a smile on my face. Next chapter will be coming up soon…**

**Promise x**


	13. Founder's Party

**CHAPTER 13 – FOUNDER'S PARTY**

**The Rasmus - "In The Shadows"**

**_I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life_**

**A/N: You guys are so awesome and your reviews just make me smile…For the last chapter, I want to say thank you to Daddys little crazy bitch, TheDemonOfTwilight, VampiresRule717, winxgirl1997, Arlewena, Gemini18, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, RHatch89, Jojo657.**

The huge difference between Forks and Mystic Falls was the bright sunrays that brought on the warmth within the townspeople and because of this, I had changed into something more innocent and inconspicuous. My new outfit consisted of a short white lace summer dress that reached mid-thigh. With this, I had chosen to wear black spider web tights under the black ankle boots. However, my raybans were still covering my eyes because of the burning sun that was still hung in the afternoon sky.

Stepping out of the car, I slammed the door behind me before turning back around to lean on the side of the car, my arms crossed over my chest as I scanned my surroundings. The shade of the sunglasses made me feel safe as they acted as a barrier from the various penetrating stares that I received.

Instead, I made an attempt to ignore them as I took in the all too perfect and picturesque scene before me. Apparently today was the Annual Founder's Chilli Contest and this explained why my senses were now overwhelmed with the different spices and herbs filling the atmosphere.

Finally, I broke into a slow stride, acting innocent as I flashed the innocent townspeople wide grins and offering friendly greetings. However, through this, what I was really trying to do was trying to find the doppelganger but when ten minutes passed; I grew weary for pretending so I decided to rely on my hearing.

With my heightened senses, I tried to focus on the different conversations and it wasn't long before I finally picked up the preppy teenage voice that sounded like Elena Gilbert's. "I got them from A and F last week" she piped up which meant that there was someone else with her.

"They're cute" a new voice answered. Her voice held a certain warmth like Elena's but this new voice was at a higher octave with an even more joyous tone.

My detective skills were tingling…

Within a flash, I was already following the direction of where the voice was coming from, which eventually led me crouching on a stable branch of a tree hidden in the shadows. Balancing myself on the hollowed branch, I pressed my back onto the bark to hide myself further.

Okay, I had to admit that this was fun and as sadistic as it sounded – it was nice not being the weak Bella Swan. It was tiring being her so I was grateful for the distraction…

Using my fingers, I reached up to slip my sunglasses down so that they would now hang on the neckline of my top. This helped with clearing my once darkened vision so I could finally see the vibrancy of the colourful decorations as I scanned the surroundings. Finally my searching gaze landed on the two girls casually sat on the bench as they talked.

And there she was…

Finally landing my eyes on her, I could see the distinct differences. Unlike Katerina, her flawless skin was slightly more tanned, giving her more of a glow. Her cheeks were slightly flushed as she reached up to push stray tendrils behind her ear as she continued to talk to her friend. The lapis lazuli eyes were a shade darker and gleamed with her animated chatter but I could still read into the dull lifeless glaze. Furthermore, the bags under her eyes wouldn't be visible in the human eye but I could see the faint outline.

She was putting on a brave front but even the warmth in her voice had an underlying comatose tone. Along with this, her whole body language was enough to reflect this. Her shoulders were slumped implying her defeat and her legs were stretched out before her with one leg over the other. She was using one of her hands to rub down her arm indicated her nervousness and I could see how her fingers would flinch.

It was more enough to confirm my suspicions.

She loved Stefan…and she missed him.

On her other side, sat a statuesque Malibu Barbie, dressed in a girly pale pink dress which matched the hot pink cardigan she had on top. Her blonde locks fell down her sides in perfect curls with not a single strand out of place. I realised that she reminded me of Rosalie with the statuesque of perfection although she had a certain warmth that Rosalie never did and seemed to be more feminine.

Another young beautiful teenager with light brown skin and worry filled green eyes which scanned the surroundings as she took her seat next to the double. Her long jet black hair fell down her shoulders in straightened tresses, acting as a curtain as she bowed her head to look through the large brown satchel.

"I may have something that would help us" were the first words that fell from her lips as she cast another wary glance at her friends, "Tell me if anyone's looking" she added, now looking down to the crispy pages of the large dust-collecting book that now lay on her lap.

It was a Grimoire…

…which meant that she was a…

"Witch" I whispered in surprise because this was something that no one had told me of. Although it shouldn't be such a surprise seeing as it was Mystic Falls.

Barbie wasn't really paying attention because she turned her attention to Elena with a contemplative look on her face as she piped up, "So you're not like switching Salvatores are you?"

A small snort left my lips and I covered my mouth when she snapped her head up and her eyebrows furrowed.

Thankfully she was sidetracked by Elena's denial, "What?" looking confused and taken back with the question, "There's nothing going on with me and Damon" she shook her head as if shaking the thought away but I couldn't find the truth in her words. "Why would you think that?" she asked with a disbelieving laugh.

Blondie hitched an eyebrow before shrugging with mock innocence playing in her eyes, "Well I can't but help notice how chummy you have been with him" she observed trying to play out her innocence but I could easily read into the judgment that hardened her eyes.

"So?" she asked but she wasn't really expecting an answer, "Nothing's going on, he's just helping out in finding Stefan" Goldilocks didn't believe a single word that came out of her mouth and Elena could also see this because she suddenly burst out, "He's just a friend okay?" she tried to appease her friend but the defensive tone angered me causing my nails to dig in further into the bark.

Blondie hitched an eyebrow before scoffing with a dry sarcastic laugh, "Friends with Damon Salvatore?" her disbelieving tone amused me.

"It's not exactly breaking news" Elena murmured with a faraway look in her eyes when she stared off into the distance and I wondered what she could possibly be thinking. Truth be told, I had high hopes for the doppelganger but this new information made me like her less. I wasn't exactly sure as to whether it was because she was talking about Damon or because she sounded more like Katherine than I thought.

Blondie wasn't letting go, if anything she was only growing more frustrated, "I'm just saying, you can't change someone" she reasoned, "If my own father can't accept me – his own daughter-" she began to trail off into her own problems but I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I knew how it felt to not be accepted because of who you are and to make matters worse, it was the people that you trusted the most.

It sucked.

A small sparkle caught my eye and I swivelled my gaze to my mother's necklace that now was now hanging in mid air. This had been what Nik had wanted Gloria to find which was why Stefan had gone back to check on her.

The others were too busy arguing that they hadn't noticed what was happening with the necklace. However my eyes were fixated onto it.

I had always wanted that necklace but after we lost mother, Rebecca had insisted that it was hers, not that I objected, seeing as mother had already blessed me our grandmother's necklace which had been passed down to her. It was an antique locket with an intricate design.

The necklace itself was supposed to be for the witch bloodline but she wouldn't allow me to give it back.

Gloria had drooled over it and had wanted it so that she could magnify her power but I wouldn't let it out of my sight. Plus threatening her had helped in keeping it under my possession – friend or not, no one would get their grubby little paws on my necklace.

Shaking the memories away, I focused back onto the matter at hand and turned to look back at the witch, "Um…guys..?" she tried to get their attention and finally they stopped squabbling so that they could turn to their friend before locking their gazes onto the necklace.

Blondie's eyes were highlighted with fear as her wide eyes gaped at the necklace, "What are you doing?" she gasped and I noticed that she was leaning closer to the doppelganger so that she could distance herself from the necklace.

I was also interested as to what spell she could be casting onto it but the confusion and fear within her eyes

My phone beeped signalling the incoming text so I quickly reached down to my pocket to slipped it out. A small groan grazed my throat when I looked down at my brother's name on the small screen. It wasn't the first time that he had tried to contact me and I'm sure that my half-assed text that read; **I'm here – dn't worry**, wasn't sufficient enough. I would have to face him soon but for now, I needed time to gather my thoughts and decided what I was going to tell him.

I wasn't sure why I hadn't told my brother yet.

I suppose I just hadn't been prepared for what I would find because after my observation, I came to the conclusion that this doppelganger was good. She was nothing like the other women in the Petrova line.

The doppelganger just sounded so different to Katherine and I couldn't help but feel sympathetic to the fact that her simple human life was now knotted with the dark life of the supernatural. Niklaus had brought her into his own tangled web of lies when she was so innocent and undeserving.

I was sure that Nik would have done some psychological damage with the mark that he left behind. It's not everyday a vampire hunts you down for a sacrifice and I'm sure that once she knew who I was, she would not be so welcoming anymore.

Stefan had been willing to tell me everything that I needed to know and with the way he talked about her, I captured the vulnerability in his voice as well as the love that gleamed in his eyes. He loved her wholeheartedly but what about Damon? What was his deal in all of this? Furthermore, why couldn't I stop thinking about him?

Instead of answering, put it on silent before placing it back into the pocket so I could concentrate back onto their conversation but froze when I found Barbie was now looking towards me.

So she had a witch and a vampire on her side.

Who was this girl?

**A/N: Review for more. Next chapter will be up very soon. **


	14. Careful Your Humanity is Showing

**CHAPTER 14 – CAREFUL...YOUR HUMANITY IS SHOWING**

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews. They all make me smile and make my day. **

**As for the last chapter, keep in mind that Caroline didn't really see Bella because she had hidden further into the shadows, so she is still unknown to them.**

**Answers to the Questions:**

**TheDemonOfTwilight****: For the witch powers question…we'll have to wait and see if Bonnie tries anything. **

**helimoen****: I am becoming more lenient in having the Cullens in the story so I will give you a half-assed maybe. It's all I can say for now. **

**Anyway thank again to the last chapter's reviewers: TheDemonOfTwilight, winxgirl1997, helimoen, Daddys little crazy bitch, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Jojo657…**

Leaving the teenage girls behind, I used the large branch on my left so that I could swing down from the tree. With one fluid motion, I landed on the ground and steadied myself with one palm resting on the ground as I bent my knees to break my fall.

Standing up, I straightened out my clothes and made sure to check that my gothic style tights weren't ripped seeing as my thigh had scraped the rough bark on my way down. Once I was certain that I was fine, I began to make my way back to the Founders party.

Oh the joy!

Everyone around was smiling and chatting away like they were best friends which I suppose they were, seeing as we were in a small town and they all grew up with each other. If they weren't eating each other's chilli, they were either swaying to the music or simply engaging in different conversations.

Obviously it was a common and very ordinary thing to gather in the Mystic Falls' town square and eat each other's chilli but I was sure that it was probably a common occurrence in Founders parties.

These small towns found any reason to not work, huh?

It was easy to spot the differences from when we grew up here but I was glad to see that they had made an attempt to maintain the historical architecture of the past times.

Well…seeing as I were already here…

Picking up the small sample plate filled with chilli, I scooped it up with my spoon before popping it into my mouth. Well…it wasn't bad but I'm sure a bit more garlic and maybe even another pinch of cumin would make it better but like I said before…it wasn't bad.

I was about to take another bite from the chilli on my plate but then every fibre of my being froze and then my fingers trembled slightly when I picked up his hushed voice, "Can I let you in on a little secret?" even the smirk could easily be heard within his voice and I found myself imagining the arrogant expression on his face. His ravened locks would probably be falling over his boyish blue yet brazen eyes.

The sudden urge of wanting to run my fingers through those soft locks became strong which then led to the thought of his lips against mine once again. Whispers of his touch against my bare skin being enough to flare the insatiable hunger that I never knew I had. The raging passion that had ignited between us had been overwhelming and yet I had been holding back – imagine what would it be like if I actually gave myself over to him?

Still cautious, I placed the half-empty plate back to the table and slowly inched to the side so that I could peer through the curtain of hair and sure enough he was there. My previous thoughts did not seem to have done him justice because he looked better than he did.

His lips parted but it took a moment to break from the trance so I only caught the end of what he was saying, "…an excuse for the council to have the time to have secret meetings" he joked and I could tell with the light tone in his voice, that whoever he was talking to was dear to him.

My gaze diverted towards the person he was talking to and found an older human, his short brown hair was smoothed back but there were a few loose strands of hair that fell over his forehead. He was a foot taller than Damon and held an air of kindness.

My attention was diverted when I felt someone step close to me but before I could turn and check, his low murmur stopped me, "You like?"

Spinning around, I was met with a blonde hair, bright eyed boy that stood there. A smile on his face when I didn't shut him down but instead, I nodded with my own smile, "Mmm" but the teenage boy only continued to stare at me with the gleaming blue eyes. They were a darker shade to Damon's and not as piercing cockiness but instead his were filled with kindness.

Shaking my head, I willed the thoughts of Damon to dissipate as I took a step away from the new guy, "I'm just going to get a drink" quickly excusing myself.

What I hadn't anticipated is him following me, "Too hot for you?" he teased me with a smile but it wasn't a cocky smirk, more like a friendly teasing smile which I gladly welcomed.

"Nothing I can't handle", I laughed and I halted in my steps so I could talk to him. He was kind of cute but I didn't think I could ever see myself and him in that way because for some reason, it felt like I was betraying that damn leather wearing cocky Salvatore.

I must have sunken deep into the trance because the boy had resulted in touching my arm to gain my attention, "I'm Matt" he introduced himself.

"Bella" I offered with a coy smile and a subtle nod.

He seemed to be pleased with my acceptance because a wider grin stretched across his face and his blue eyes held a sparkling glint highlighting his happiness, "Nice to meet you"

"How about _I_ get you that drink?" he nudged my side with the offer.

With the need to preoccupy myself and prevent my thoughts from trailing off into dangerous territory, I agreed with another eager nod, "Sure" his answering grin was infectious so I added, "That would be great" hoping that he could read into the honesty in my voice.

It was nice to have someone to talk to…

When hearing his retreating footsteps, I fell back into the task of picking out the familiar husky tone of his voice but instead heard his friend's low murmur, "I thought you had one of those meetings today?" he questioned.

"Liz rescheduled because they needed to keep an eye on the town" Damon replied in his casual and nonchalance tone, "As if anything bad would happen in Mystic Falls?" he added with a tone enriched with his satire. This made me roll my eyes although an involuntary giggle left my lips.

His companion only gave a dry laugh in response before the silence then befell upon them. Their casual strides seemed to grow louder which could mean that they could be walking this way.

"Listen, uh Damon…" his friend spoke again with an edge of hesitance which I couldn't be sure as to whether it was out of fear or simple doubt. "I think you needs to back away from Elena" he finally spat out and the newfound edge within his voice made me freeze in my movements because I already knew that Damon wouldn't take this too kindly.

Now I was amused…as sadistic as that sounded…

Slowly turning back around, my eyes scanned the surroundings before landing on the now stunned Damon Salvatore who was facing his…human? From where I was standing, all that my peripheral vision could allow me to see was his back (and what a hot back it was…).

Damn my hormones.

"What?" Damon was clearly as shocked as I was, to the fact that the human had even made an attempt at telling him what to do. This was obviously new to him as proven by the small stumble he fell back to but then quickly regained his composure.

The guy wasn't backing down because he took a threatening step towards Damon, a determined look fixed in his eyes as he glared at him, "Whatever you want going happen, is a bad idea" he added but all I could think was how this human was as stupid to rile up a vampire – better yet, a vampire as impulsive as Damon because all he was really doing was simply digging his own grave.

"It's none of your business, Ric" Damon took his own step towards him, which was more threatening because of the venom layered over his angered voice.

I actually felt some admiration to the human who clung to his courage by not backing down, "Actually it is" the one named Ric shot back, "I'm her guardian which means I'm supposed to be looking after her" he argued with a stern voice that suited his hardened expression.

It seemed that there was definitely something going on between Damon Salvatore and the doppelganger because this human wasn't the first to notice this.

Somehow, Damon was still holding on to his rationality because he had not made a move to attack, "What do you think I'm trying to do?" he tried to defend himself but the real question was, why did he feel the need to defend himself? If he was innocent then, he wouldn't sound so angry.

Part of me felt sorry for Stefan...for the fact that he had given into Klaus just to save his brother and for the fact that he was practically risking his life to save the love of his life.

Then again, part of me was…annoyed?

"What I think…" I picked up when the Ric guy spoke again which broke be from falling into yet another pity party. Instead, I focused back onto the bromance, only to find that both men were only inches apart. Both of them, blowing steam out of their ears but the human didn't seem to understand just how thin the line was because he still stood his ground, "…is that you need to back off" he finished.

With the way he was talking to Damon, I could tell that he had already gotten too comfortable in the relationship – not realising just how vampires are all ticking bombs and one thing could simply set the off.

Damon stood there for a moment, probably still debating over whether or not it would be a good idea to kill him in front of all these witnesses. He seemed to be barely gripping on to the rational part of him but he was saved from making the decision because his friend walked off, leaving Damon still standing there.

Could he be thinking about what he was advised to do?

Finally he spun around, his face hardened with his anger and I could tell he was still on edge because his hands were balled up into tight fists. He made a move to take a step forwards but then froze and unexpectedly snapped his gaze up to me and I felt immobilized. The muscles in my legs hardened and my feet were now lead, as I felt the air leave my lungs with our locked gazes. The intensity of his piercing wintry blue eyes but were then slowly filled with his warmth as he kept his eyes on me. Still, I couldn't fathom the emotions that were playing through him as he continued staring at me and I wished that I could know what was going through his mind.

My lips parted releasing the heavy breaths that sent a shiver down my spine. The tremble ripped through my nerves, further into my fingers which were now quivering.

It was then that I realised my first mistake so I quickly composed myself so that I could smile at him. I had to keep the facade that we had never met and my previous reaction hadn't exactly helped. Maybe I could still savage the pretence I was playing with.

His eyes widened momentarily before his own lips tugged up into the all too familiar smirk. My reaction to this was involuntary because I made another mistake of rolling my eyes. What I should have done was smile and turn back around to ignore him but I couldn't find the strength to look away.

Just as he took another step towards me, he froze once again and I watched with curiosity when he diverted his gaze to my left. Following his line of sight, I forced another grin when I saw the boy from before, walking back towards me with a wide grin. "I got you lemonade" he spoke once he found that I had caught his eye, "Hope that's okay?" he stretched out his hand which held the Styrofoam cup full of lemonade.

"I'd prefer something stronger but I'm sure this will do" smiling back at him as I accepted the cup but made no move to take a sip because it was too easy to smell the vervain it was laced with.

"Alcohol?" he gasped out with a laugh, "At 11 in the afternoon?"

Smirking at him, I nudged his side with my elbow playfully, "There's always a good time for tequila" I joked and leaned back onto the tree back.

"Can't argue with that logic" he spoke but I was no longer looking at him, my gaze had trailed off to across the park where Damon was burning holes into this boy's head. With his heated stare, I could identify the silver wisps that were highlighted in his frosty ice blue eyes.

He tore his eyes away from the innocent human so that he could look back at me. His hardened features softened slightly but the frustration still played within his stormy eyes.

Without another look at either of us, he walked off into a different direction and I had to fight with myself to not follow him.

**A/N: Aw…Bella made a friend…Thought it would be nice if she had someone she could talk to. Love for Matt? Love for jealous Damon? **

**Anyway…please review. Next update will be up soon.**


	15. Regrets

**REGRETS**

**A/N: Aw…you are guys went above and beyond with your AWESOME reviews. Thank you to **

**To say thank you I have given you another update. Hope you enjoy….**

"Walk with me?" Matt questioned, his palm stretched out as he stared up at me with hopeful eyes. I finally knew his name because we had exchanged introductions.

Straightening up from the bark of the tree, I discreetly placed the untouched cup back onto the table before turning back to him with my own smile, "Sure" I accepted but made no move to place my hand into his. Instead, I began to walk down a different path which he eagerly followed, thankfully not questioning why I didn't accept his hand.

"So what brings you to Mystic Falls?" he began his interrogation once he caught up with him.

With a shrug, I feigned nonchalance but I was still very aware of my surroundings when casually answering, "Passing through" my eyes scanned the sea of faces in the crowd, only half-listening to Matthew.

"Where were you heading?" he piped up with genuine interest.

Finally looking back at him, I grinned widely, "Anywhere"

His answering smile faltered into a wary grimace and a crease wrinkled his forehead, worry playing about in his dulled eyes as he continued with the unappreciated Spanish Inquisition. He parted his lips but then closed them again, so I nodded in encouragement which gave him the courage that he needed to finally whisper the words, "A-are you running?" he stuttered.

Suddenly wary with his question, I narrowed my eyes at him but still retained my calmness when I retorted, "What gives you that idea?"

"Well you don't look any older than 17" he observed, gesturing towards me with his hand, "…and you're travelling?" he added to his inspection.

With a smirk, I teased, "I'm a lot older than I look" nudging his side once again which made him laugh.

"How old are you?"

Another humoured smile graced my lips because this question always amused me. Hiding behind the curtain of hair, I hid my smile before whipping my head up, "Eighteen" I replied but then reached up to use my fingers so that I could push the messy tresses away from my face.

"So you dropped out of school?"

Realising that he wasn't going to let go, I hitched an eyebrow at him, "I'm also a lot smarter than I look" to which he chuckled at.

After this, I was pleased with the comfortable silence that befell us. Our slow strides led us further and further from the rest of the town and into a more secluded part of the town. Their cheers and insane chatter slowly dissolved into the cool whistle of the breeze as we continued walking on.

"I-I think…" Matt began to break the silence so I turned to him, waiting for what he wanted to say. The same doubt was playing in his eyes as he stammered, "I mean why not stay..." he suggested with the wary tone, "…finish senior year" he continued but just thinking of going back to school made me sick.

Releasing a small humourless chuckle, I looked up ahead again, once again avoiding his gaze, "I've had enough of being the new girl" my thoughts trailed back to life as Bella Swan and an involuntary grimace marred my features which I quickly erased when I felt his penetrating stare on me so I decided to distract him, "Plus, I don't know anyone here"

"You know me" he argued.

Stopping in my tracks, I watched as he also paused and turned around to look at me in question. My building guilt derived from the familiar hopeful look gleaming in his bright blue eyes.

"Hmmm..." I murmured, worried over what he thought my intentions were. Matt was clear a good guy, handsome too but he was too…fragile for my liking. Maybe that was the problem with me – the fact that I always chose the bad boys and that hasn't been proven as acting on my benefit.

"Matt!" the loud shout made up both whip our heads up to follow the source of the sound and I smirked when I saw it was blondie. She didn't look too pleased with how close I was next to her…boyfriend? Maybe Matty wasn't such a good guy after all, although I found that highly unlikely. Then again, I have been fooled before…

Men tend to screw me over and I let them – that was my other problem. First it was my father, then my brother, then Edward, my brother again and possibly even…Damon? It would not take long before he screwed me over too and that was why I should stay away - keep my distance and save myself the heartache and the headache.

MY attention was pulled away with the blondie's snide remark, "Who's your friend?" she sneered, glaring down at me but only because her six inch heels gave her the advantage. The protective stance that she had was enough to tell me that if they weren't an item now, they were at one point.

Matt was still unfazed by this because the smile never left his face when he introduced us, "Caroline...Bella, Bella, this is my friend, Caroline" he gestured between us.

In a different scenario, I would grip her neck and fling her across the room for even using that tone with me but in this case, I didn't have that option. I was still on a mission which was why I plastered on the falsified smile as I offered out my palm, "Nice to meet you" my fingers then balled into fists when she didn't accept my hand but I tried again, "Sorry to steal him away" I apologised but she continued to cast her dark glare onto me, "I suppose I should be getting back anyway" still forcing myself to be Bella Swan.

"So soon?" Matt looked worried and so he should be…

Taking a step away from the drama, I excused myself, "Uh yeah but I'll see you sometime" rushing the goodbye because I was barely holding myself together. My anger could be amounted to the fact that I was hungry and I hadn't exactly slept well on the plane last night – not that I really needed it.

With one more wave, I made a move to walk away but Matt's voice called me back, "You should come by the grill" he suggested and I turned back around with a questioning look to which he answered, "I can hook you up with free drinks" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Maybe you'll see me there" giving him a small smile while ignoring blondie.

He gave his usual boyish grin, pleased with the half-promise that I offered him, "I'm counting on it" he replied but I was already walking off.

Without turning around, I shouted back my farewell which he returned.

After about two seconds, blondie was on his case as she began to berate him, "You have to be careful" she hissed in an angered whisper.

"Come on...she was harmless" Mike defended me and I smiled at his chivalry.

Blondie wasn't letting down because she continued to argue, "You barely know the girl!" she exclaimed.

"Coz she just arrived!" he burst out, "All we did was talk" he continued to defend me and I knew that he had earned my trust.

Falling back into my investigation, I decided that if he had some link to blondie, then there was q great chance that he had some connection to the doppelganger. This was a good thing because it meant that she did have some normalcy in her fucked up world.

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't expected the impact of the muscled chest that hit my side causing me to stumble but thankfully my perpetrator held a firm grip on my elbow to steady me. "Sorry" I murmured with an embarrassed laugh before tilting my head up, only to be overwhelmed with the piercing blue that sent chills down my spine.

"It's alright" he whispered and there was almost a certain vulnerability in his voice. However, after a second passed, his lips tugged up into the smirk that I knew too well, "I'm used to women falling at my feet" looking awfully smug when I gave a disgusted scoff and shook away from his hold.

When I made a move to ignore him and walk off, he was one step ahead because he stepped in front of me, evidently blocking my path, "Have we met before?" he peered down at me with a speculative stare.

"N-no. I don't think so" shaking my head before making another move to leave but he blocked my path once again. Having him that close to me aggravated me because my breathing hastened and the need to touch him only strengthened.

He continued to search for something within my eyes so I kept my gaze on him, not wanting to have him think that I something to hide. This continued for several seconds before he smiled again and nodded, "You're probably right" the complacency back in his features, "A pretty face like yours wouldn't be easy to forget" he smirked, reaching up with his fingers but I acted on fear when taking a step back.

"I-"

Thankfully I was saved from whatever I was going to say because of the loud call, "Damon" which broke us further apart and we both whipped our heads around to see the two girls making their way over to us. Blondie was nowhere in sight so it was just the witch and the doppelganger.

With each step they took to close in on us, I couldn't help but train my eyes on the doppelganger. She looked just like Katherine and having her as a reminder, angered me but when I looked into the blue orbs that gleamed with kindness, I was able to find peace.

She stopped staring at Damon so that when her curious gaze rested on me, I snapped out of my trance and took a glance towards Damon. However, I regretted this because of how intently he was staring at Elena but I tried to shrug it off as I excused myself, "I better get going". I pushed past the two girls while cursing myself because of the waver that had been evident in my voice.

Pausing outside my car, I pressed my hands on top of the door and took a deep breath, willing the dark thoughts to wilt away. However, I froze when I felt their eyes burning a hold onto my back and sure enough, when turning around their eyes were all on me.

Blondie and Matt had also joined them and they were all looking towards me. Matt was smiling and like before, Malibu Barbie was glaring at me. The doppelganger and the witch simply gazed at me with curiosity while Damon continued to do that thing that tells me he's trying to read me…like he was searching for something.

With another falsified smile, I gave Matt a shy wave just to anger the blonde again but it seemed that I killed two birds with one stone because I also caught Damon's rage flare. His eyebrows furrowed and the crease on his forehead deepened as he glared at Matt. I could almost see the outlines of the veins that were now forming under his reddening eyes.

"Damon?" her soft voice called to him, ringing with the worry that she had for him and I watched in blind fury as she placed an innocent palm onto his arm.

Well I couldn't exactly dwell on that – neither could I dwell on the blow that had taken when seeing Damon and the doppelganger.

It didn't matter anyway. Well it should matter because he thought he had just met me which meant that he didn't remember our kiss. Didn't remember how I desperately clung onto him as he did the same, willing to lengthen the few moments that we had together. He didn't remember how he pulled me closer as if he couldn't be close enough and he couldn't remember just how much I made it obvious that I wanted him.

Urgh…why was this troubling me?

Did I regret compelling him?

This was all so wrong so confusing and so so so wrong. I could not – no, I will not get involved with Damon Salvatore.

Gritting my teeth in frustration, I spun around and jumped over the car door so that I could land onto the seat with ease. Pulling the sunglasses back down, I concentrated on the delicious sound of the engine's purr before taking off down the street with an insatiable bloodlust.

**A/N: Let's hope she doesn't go all "Ripper" style. Love writing jealous Damon…almost as much as I love writing jealous Bella. So…Damon's faking it? Wonder how our dear original will take it? **

**Thanks again. Have a good week and I will be back very very soon with another update. **


	16. Distractions

**CHAPTER 15 – DISTRACTIONS**

**A/N: Thank you all for being so nice and taking the time to review this story. They are my inspiration (and my caffiene) because they keep me writing. Love this story and love the reviews even more… so THANK YOU again for helping me reach 115 frickin' reviews! You're all amazing!**

**THANK YOU TO: VampireSa5m1993, kriscrable, Jojo657, winxgirl1997, TheDemonOfTwilight, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, love-evil-always-vampire, Guest, jesskalynn4, Arlewena, SpanishAccent1, kriscrable, Daddys little crazy bitch, hanah, Gemini18 **

**A lot of you liked Matt which is good and a lot of you liked the whole jealous Bella/Damon thing. A lot more coming up but for now, we'll focus more on the lovely Isabella…**

I tried to excuse my bloodlust for the fact that I was angry towards Klaus incessant calls but deep inside I knew the truth why I was angry…if not, maybe a little, tiny bit jealous.

Anyway, what right did I have to be jealous?

Furthermore, why was I jealous?

Instead of going out on a rampage, I decided to break into the hospital stash where I got 20 seconds to stock up for the next few weeks but made sure not to take too much, just so no questions were raised. After all, I was the new girl and I knew that once the co0uncil heard about the missing people of lack of blood supply, all fingers would point to the mysterious brunette that was simply 'passing through'.

My lips released the plastic rim of the blood bank with a small pop before I threw it over my shoulder, in the direction of the small silver bin.

I then pushed away from the table, upset that my distraction was over.

My gaze scanned the large immaculate hotel room, in search for something to occupy me but I only felt smaller as I stared at the great space before me. Each passing tick of the clock drew me closer to the edge with the frustration that slowly rose to my veins.

Tapping the phone against the back of my hand, I finally gave up and slumped down onto the leather couch so that I could take the remote and switch on the TV to the first channel that came on. When I caught that it was a documentary about South American sloths, I yawned before using the remote to change the channel. This time I decided to just leave it on the cartoon that was playing.

I wasn't really watching anyway.

All I did was relax back into the seat and stare ahead, not really focusing on why Spongebob was running through the jellyfish fields; instead I couldn't help but fall back into my mind where the suppressed thoughts broke through my subconscious.

The urge to go back to Mystic Falls returned…I found myself wishing that I could see him once again, talk to him even but all of this didn't even make any sense. I mean for one, he was frustrating but on the other, I felt like just his gaze was enough to draw me in.

I had to dig my nails into the cushion, not caring if I was scratching the leather – wasn't on my tab anyway. Nik had made sure to find the most expe-

My thoughts were jumbled when the shrill ringing tone of my phone tore through the unnerving silence and I practically lunged for the phone, gladly welcoming the prospect of a new distraction.

Looking down, a wide grin lit my features when I read a name that wasn't Niklaus so I quickly answered the phone, "Hi Rebecca" my tone was overly enthusiastic but I didn't really care. I had not realised just how much I had missed my sister until now.

"Ah…so you have been avoiding me"

W-wait – that wasn't Rebekkah.

"Nik" my curt tone was edged with my irritation. Mostly, I was angry with myself for falling for the old phone call trick so I deliberated over hanging up but remembered that I needed to keep him away from Mystic Falls for a while. If I didn't, he would find the doppelganger and kill her…maybe even kill Damon…

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he snapped, his own tone seething with rage.

"WHY?" I barked into the phone, "Why? I'm sure it's a bit obvious why I'm not so courteous to you!" I spat out, seething in the frustration that we were actually having this conversation again.

He sighed over the line, releasing some of his frustration, "Come now sister…" he purred over the phone but I could easily read into the mechanical, stoic tone within when he added, "…why waste eternity pretending to hate me?" a smirk in his voice.

"Who's pretending?" I retorted, getting up from the couch as I paced the room.

There was a moment of silence and I thought about hanging up again but he finally spoke again, "Why have you been avoiding my calls?" the serious tone had returned.

"Well, I have been trying to do the work you gave me…" running my fingers through my hair, I groaned, "but I can't if I need to keep checking in with my big brother every five minutes!" my voice was raised higher than I had intended but in my defence, I was already riled up and talking to my brother wasn't helping the situation.

"I need an update" was his simple reply, clearly ignoring what I had said.

Needing this conversation to be over, I parted my lips to free the breath that I had been holding, "I uh, I went into town for a while"

"Did you find anything?" an alert in his voice to reflect how his interest had piqued with my revelation and this incensed me further. This was the only way that I could speak to him – either when he wanted something or when he was hearing what he wanted. Nonetheless, I would carry on with my job like he wanted me to.

Remembering that I needed to show that I actually have been working, I sighed again before answering, "I'm still piecing everything together" my thoughts went back to my time at the Founder's party, "I needed to know who's who" these words somehow had the power to provoke the thought of the dark Salvatore.

"And..." he urged on.

It dawned onto me that he needed more than that if he was going to believe me so I decided to add, "I saw the darling Bonnie"

"Ah...the Bennett witch" the smile had returned in his voice so I knew that he was somewhat fascinated by her. He liked witches but in the sense that he liked colleting witches. They would act as his allies or minions or whatever for him, that's why he had Gloria.

"You failed to mention witches" I grumbled, running my fingers through my hair once again before bowing my head to look down at my bare feet.

His dark chuckle rang over the line, "Are you scared?" he teased.

"No" I shook my head, "…but you of all people should know I would never hurt one" my resentment had returned in my voice because of the nonchalant attitude that he held when talking about witches.

"She's not around anymore" he growled in frustration.

He just made things worse by talking about our mother with such a tone. It didn't make sense for him to act like this after she saved our lives.

With a grimace dulling features, I held my phone in a tight death grip but fighting for control so I wouldn't break it, I used the other to run my hand down my face with a feral snarl, "You're. A. Dick", still the words weren't enough to sum up what my brother was but they did come close.

Why?

Why did I have to deal with him on top of everything?

After a lengthy silence, he unexpectedly asked, "What's wrong?" I could detect the genuine interest and apprehension that filled his voice which was greatly surprising.

His concern had the power to dissipate my annoyance but the confusion had me furrowing my eyebrows, "Why would you think something's wrong?" my tone lowered into a hushed murmur.

"You're in one of your moods" he always did know how to read me.

"What's wrong?" he repeated, although this time his voice withheld a more stern tone.

Damon, I was what I wanted to say but seeing as I couldn't make that mistake, I slumped back into the chair and sighed again, "Nothing for you to worry about"

"Sister…?", that sounded like his pre-lecture tone which I never cared for. "You should know that you can tell me anything. You used to tell me everything" he added, ending with a hopeful tone but I was too overridden with anger to even believe what he was saying.

"That was then, this is now" I snapped.

A few seconds passed as another silence was drawn out between us which gave me some time to take another deep breath. This then helped in wilting away the burning frustration that I continued to pent up, with the each thought that fleeted by.

"What changed?" Nik's broken whisper took me off guard.

Ripping away from the couch once again, I returned back to my pacing as I loudly exclaimed, "What changed?" it was almost amazing how he couldn't see his own mistakes, "You did Niklaus! You changed!" I cried out, feeling better now that I had finally gotten the chance to get these words out which only encouraged me further, "You drove everyone away with your hybrids obsession! You put your own flesh and blood in a casket because you couldn't get your way. You don't care about anything but breaking this curse and…" my rambling trailed off, "…and I am trying to understand, I really am" my voice filled with my fatigue as I fell back onto the wall and rubbed my forehead, "Why can't we be enough for you Nik?" this was barely an audible whisper as it broke through my vulnerability.

Again, a silence befell us do I slid down the wall, still waiting for him to say something. It felt both good and tiring to finally blow off steam after telling him what I had wanted to say all these years.

"Because you all leave…" he broke the silence again with the same defeat in his voice.

We had lost so many people in our family – Finn and Kol being the first to runaway, leaving us with nothing. Next was Elijah who had asked me to go with him but I tried to make him stay with the rest of us. I argued that we needed to stick together but he sent me a look of betrayal before taking off. After chasing after him for 3 hours, I decided to give in and trail back to the family I had left. After this, Rebekkah had wanted to leave which must have been what pushed him over the edge.

I understood him now.

Just because he was a hybrid now didn't mean he wasn't a man – a man who felt pain and grief. It just meant that he knew how to hide it better that we did.

I understood.

Letting my head fall back onto the plastered wall, I drew in another sigh, "I stuck by you for over 1,000 years but you drove me away…" he still remained quiet and all I could hear was his shaky breaths as if he was holding himself together so I tried to appease him, "Nik…?" my whisper was only met with more silence.

God, why was everything so fucked up?

I wanted to fix this. I wish that I could fix this – wish that I could go back to how it was.

Wait – maybe I could…

"Nik?" still nothing came from the other line and I knew he wouldn't just yet, until he was sure he had himself under control so I took initiative and continued, "Look, let's just forget this whole thing and start again" I proposed with great hesitance but when I heard no protests from him, I was encouraged to keep going, "We could…finally go to Rome, visit the Colosseum. Maybe even sneak in again in the restricted areas again" I chuckled when remembering how they convinced me to join them on their rendezvous. I could remember how the adrenaline had pumped in my veins when we began to run in and out of the different mazes in a childish but fun game of vampire tag, "Ooh and we can go sit on top of the Palatine Hill again" his breathing had evened out so I felt encouraged to continue tempting him, "We can go early so we make it for sunrise. That will be the perfect moment for your painting while I take the pictures and we both listen to Rebecca whine about having not finished her shopping" I chuckled at the memory and grinned widely when I heard his own humoured chuckle. "We can have it all again Nik. The three of us again, travelling the world – not running anymore" I added with a wistful tone. "I won't leave you again" I whispered, "I promise"

There was that silence again, even after I showed my true colours. I really was willing to forget it all and start again and I wish he could just take the leap with me.

After several minutes passed in an achingly slow manner, I pulled the phone away from my ear and my thumb threateningly brushed over the end button, the growing the urge to end the call, but I then heard him speak…unfortunately I wish I hadn't.

"W-what did you say?" I croaked, tears brimming in my eyes as I already knew what he would say. His words had been clear as day and there was no missing it.

"Check the council" he repeated in the gruff tone.

The rejection of those simple words threw a blow that hit my chest and I felt my own breath hitch. All air left my lungs as the shock numbed me to the spot but the phone trembled in my quivering hand.

"Also, I want you to check out the Bennett witch" he added in his back-to-business-no-bullshit tone.

Finally, I snapped away from the trance he had set me on and the situation hit me, sparking my anger but still the numbness deadened my veins, keeping me still and my voice stoic, "Is that all you have to say to me?" silently cursing myself for how it evidently wavered in tone.

"For now" he spoke with a strange calmness that also faltered but I paid no real attention to him, even as he added "If I need anything else, I'll ca-"

His words were cut off and replaced with the small beep to confirm the ending of the call.

My brother, ladies and gentleman…

Biting down my lip to fight of the tears, I gripped the phone tightly next to my cheek before quickly setting it on the ground next to me and running my fingers through my probably messy hair.

I needed a drink

**-XxxxX-**

Twenty shots later but I was still standing.

Yes, my judgement was slightly clouded but the alcohol had helped in freeing me from the turbulence of my thoughts. It served as a great distraction and I was far from done. This explained why I was currently tapping on the wooden counter as I wanted to gain the bartender's attention.

He turned around and sent a wary smile before moving towards me for the eighth time…in the past two minutes, "Hello again Bella…" the same fatigue in his voice which only humoured me, causing an amused smile to quirk up.

Pushing the empty tequila bottle towards "I'm thinking Evan Williams next…?" I pursed my lips as my heavy-lidded eyes perused the neat rows of the different spirits, excitement bubbling within me every time I caught the all too familiar word - JACK DANIELS.

"I'm gonna have to cut you off" he said yet again, for what I think was the fiftieth time this night.

I gasped in mock horror, placing a hand onto my chest, "But I'm not even drunk" I tried to assure him with a small shake of my head, "Come on Callum…" I pleaded with a pout, not really wanting to resort to compulsion but if I had to then I probably would. Plus, it was fun getting my way like this…

"One, It's Christian" he scolded me with a glare. In my defence, I hadn't remembered, not because I was drunk but because I didn't really care when he told me, plus, I wasn't that far off with my guess.

Still, this time, I paid full attention as he held up two fingers, "And two, you should not be standing right now" he laughed and set down the empty glass he had been cleaning before throwing the towel over his shoulder so he could applaud me, "I am impressed"

"Good" I smiled in gratitude but it then dropped when I gestured towards the unopened bottle that seemed to call out to me, "Now bring the damn whiskey" another smile gracing my lips at the thought of having the sweet taste burn my tongue and throat again.

He knew he wouldn't win so he turned around and reached over to take the bottle off the shelf. Not going to lie but my gaze did drop to the bare skin flashed when his black shirt was hitched up in movement.

The second he set it down before me, I was quick to take off the cap and start pouring it into my glass but when I raised the shot glass to my lips, I paused, feeling his burning gaze onto me.

Setting it back down, I looked at him in question and I found his chuckling, "Where do you put it all?" he asked in disbelief, the toothy grin set on his face. He was definitely handsome, great smile with adorable dimples, soft brown eyes, soft black curls. Along with this, he was also charming, sweet and caring but even after witnessing this, I knew that I wouldn't go there because even thinking about I felt…guilt and it felt like…betrayal?

God! I felt so helpless.

With that thought, I needed the familiarity of the buzz so I downed the rest of the drink before pushing the glass away. It had come to the time that I would drink from the bottle. However when I gripped the neck of the bottle, a warm hand covered mine and all I could concentrate on now, was the bloodlust that flared. "You know whatever problems you have will still be there tomorrow" he leaned into me.

I shook away from his touch like it had burnt me. Bowing my head, I took a deep breath to calm myself before plastering a falsified smile in hopes of appeasing him, "Maybe I'll drink tomorrow too" I suggested but only earned a judging glare from him.

Showing him that I didn't care what he thought, I took a huge gulp from the bottle, nearly leaving it half-empty. Setting it back down on the surface, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand before leaning closer to him and hitching an eyebrow, daring him to challenge me.

Instead of this, he took a step back and crossed his arms over his muscled chest. An expectant look on his face as pity dulled his green eyes when he asked, "Guy problems?"

I scoffed, pausing before taking another drink to answer him with a casual shrug, "Sure" amused by the simplicity of the statement. 'Guy problems' was putting it very lightly but let's just go with that.

"Well whoever he is…" he had his hands back onto the counter and was leaning towards me again, "he is a douche" he added in a serious tone, making me smile. He was about to say something else but someone on the other side of the bar was calling him.

Once he waved to the customer to let him know he was on his way, he turned back to me, sending me an apologetic look and made a move to walk away but my words stopped him, "Thanks Callum" I smirked to let him know I was only joking. Thankfully he understood this because he finally walked off to his next customer with a shake of his head and a secretive smile.

Now that he was gone, I drank more from the bottle and smiled happily to myself, probably looking crazy to the other customers but I really didn't care. I welcomed the warmth that was brought on with each sip I took because it was definitely worth it.

The buzz was interrupted when I heard my phone vibrate. Glancing down to the offending electronic, I watched as it slowly inched across the hardwood. The temptation to let it keep ringing was there but the urge to give Nik a piece of my mind was greater – I blame the alcohol.

Once I found the courage from the fiery burn in my throat, feeling the flames of the whisky alight my taste buds as I reached for the phone. I growled when quickly answering the call, "What now?" my other hand still clutched the glass bottle close to my chest.

There was a deadened silence that followed so I took the opportunity to take another gulp. However, this time the expected warmth felt like ice through my veins when the caller finally broke the silence.

"Bella?"

If I thought Nik had taken me off guard before, I stood corrected because that seemed to pale in comparison.

Hearing his voice again had thrown me off the loop as it was so unexpected. The shield protecting my subconscious was cracked, allowing not only the suppressed thoughts to break though but also the fragments of my rationality and reasoning and I found myself desperately clinging onto the torn seems of my control.

The gasp that I had released seemed to be the last of my breaths because all I could do was sit there and look like a fish as I waited for my voice to return but nothing came – well nothing from my end anyway.

"Bella?" he repeated, his voice gaining more volume and urgency.

I needed to say something, anything so I parted my lips to accommodate my breathing but ended up having to swallow down the lump that was stuck in my throat. The phone almost fell from my palm because my trembling fingers couldn't handle the heavy weight of it but I quickly regained my strength by tightening my grip onto it.

"E-Edward?" just saying his name again felt like the hardest thing I had ever had to do. It seemed to coil my muscles, tightening them into lead and weighing me down to the stool. My fingers slipped from the glass bottle that I was holding and heavily landed onto the counter with a low thud.

What do I do?

How do I respond to this?

"Bella…" he breathed in what I could fathom as being relief but I didn't focus too much on it because I felt different. I was no longer a Mikaelson, instead I was back to being the meek Bella Swan. The one who let people walk all over her and never raised a fist and – a-and I hated it. I hated this.

I didn't want this!

N-no, no, no I did not want any of this!

Raspy breaths broke through my chapped lips as I acted on this rage by slamming the phone onto the counter, using all the force that I had. I heard the crack which was then followed by the sickening crunch ensuring that I needed a new phone.

Maybe it was because I was drunk or just plain angry when I slammed my fist down onto the back of the phone again, not caring that I was losing control or the fact that there were several people staring at me, some even judging me for destroying a $600 phone.

I really needed a distraction.

Not a drink this time - that wouldn't be enough.

I didn't want to think about anything – not the doppelganger, not Niklaus and definitely not E- him…

I needed a distraction.

I needed…I needed Damon.

**A/N: DUN…DUN…DUN! Many different things happened in this chapter and Ioved writing it and many more coming up. She's needing Damon? Don't we all. What will happen next? Any ideas? **

**Please read, review and recommend. **

**Thank you and see you next time….**


	17. Don't Think

**CHAPTER 16 – DON'T THINK**

**A/N: For those who were in doubt – the whole of the last chapter was in Bella's Point of View. **

**Thank you yet again. You guys are all AMAZING. Individual thank yous to **

**Daddys little crazy bitch, jesskalynn4,TruffleWomenz, Vivi H88, Gemini18, Christinarsls, Anne Marie Masen, kriscrable, winxgirl1997, Erudessa-gabrielle, RHatch89, Carla Mikaelson, lis3011, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Jojo657, love-evil-always-vampire**

**I'm not sure if I've down a disclaimer so if I haven't here you go…Don't own any of Stephenie Meyer or L.J Smith's wonderful characters. I just wear the director's hat…**

…**without further ado…LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!**

**S.E.X - Nickleback**

_**S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want.  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah!**_

My darkened thoughts as well as my reasoning had been left behind at the bar, the second I stood from the stool and it felt great. It felt amazing to simply let go of all the doubts and worries and it felt like the weight was lifted off my shoulders.

There was only one thing on my mind.

After finally admitting to myself that I wanted him, I was now driven with determination to get what I wanted.

I remembered him mentioning the Council Meeting so I had asked the first person I saw, whose directions led me to a large mansion. The large red bricked mansion with tall white pillars. On the large stretch of field before it, I captured the wide ceramic fountain.

Hopefully he hadn't left yet and I would still be able to catch him – probably feign that whole 'I was in the neighbourhood' thing, instead of going to the Boarding house, where I learnt he was staying.

Not bothering with my car door, I decided to simply jump out of the car but then stopped in my tracks, suddenly nervous as I straightened myself out. I was still in the white lace dress and black combat boots but I had added a black leather zip jacket on top. I had also decided to take out the hair band to allow the tresses to fall from the ponytail they had been pulled to.

Once I was sure I wasn't a complete mess, I pivoted on the heels of my feet but then halted in my strides because…there he was.

There he was, walking up the narrow path that was drawn towards the mansion…however he was not alone.

Ranking both his sides was the doppelganger and the other human companion of his – Ric, I remembered that that had been his name. They were both trying to keep up with his rushed footsteps but it seemed to be impossible as Damon was fuelled by an unexplainable rage.

That meant it wasn't a good time…

…Yet…

Leaning onto my car, I focused in on their conversation with burning curiosity.

God! My life was so strange – here I was, wanting…sex? Was this a booty call? I suppose so…

Well it was not going as planned because instead of being under the sheets, I was on the streets, spying on the guy that I had my sights set on.

Damon was first to speak, his words matched the quick pace he took, "It didn't work, he's immune to compulsion" the crease on Damon's forehead suggested that he was annoyed but also on edge with how fidgety he was acting. The rushed tone in his voice only emphasised his lack of control and rationality.

"What does he want?" the doppelganger raced to keep up with him.

Finally Damon realised he was being unfair because he stopped in his tracks and turned to the two before him, a grimace still marring his features as he snarled, "He wants control over the council. Says it's been 'compromised'" he put air quotes at the end to highlight his distaste.

"Well it has" his friend Ric reasoned.

"He says he wants to put vervain in the water supply" Damon exclaimed in anger, raising his voice in frustration.

This was useful information…if I was planning on sticking around for a while. It also meant that I would have to be feeding out of town for a while.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea" Elena made her first mistake and I knew that wherever she was going with this, wouldn't not bide well with Damon, "It can help keep you in control, especially since Stefan isn't here to-"

She was cut off by Damon's outburst, "To what? Keep me in check? Make me behave?" he peered down at her, the turbulence of emotions conflicting within him. Somehow as he continued to stare at her, his resolve returned and I watched as he took a deep breath before taking a step back. I didn't miss the sideways glance he sent his friend before looking towards the mansion, "I should have killed him this morning" he growled, his hands were balled up into angered fists, whether fighting for control or preparing for a fight – I couldn't tell.

"He's Caroline's dad, Damon" the doppelganger pleaded, resting a comforting palm on his arm to make him listen. I found a low growl rumble in my throat as I continued to watch how Damon glanced towards her hand with a curious gaze, only half-listening as the girl added, "…you can't just kill him" she continued to beg.

When Damon looked back up to her, I watched as the rage that had flared in his eyes slowly dull and his features

Just as I turned to get back into my car in defeat, I changed my mind when hope soared within me as I heard his menacing voice say two simple words, "Watch me", hearing him say those words suggested that the doppelganger didn't have such a strong power over him as she had thought.

When whipping back around, I caught how Ric had blocked Damon's path, the same defiance from before, crossing his features as he glowered at Damon. Being an inch taller worked to his advantage because it helped him to glare down at Damon but then again, that was the only advantage he would have.

"Come on Damon…" the doppelganger continued to try and make him see sense.

This only seemed to anger him further, "You have repeatedly stood in my way Ric" Damon gave him a warning look before giving him a chance to save himself by making another attempt to step around him.

Still the human didn't get the message because he pressed a palm onto Damon's chest and pushed him back. I knew that Damon had only stumbled backwards for his benefit or out of shock, "You're not going anywhere" Ric warned him and I wasn't sure whether to appraise him or brand him as being the STUPIDEST human on earth.

When gazing back to Damon, I read the murderous glare in his eyes and decided that appraising Ric wouldn't be a clever thing to do.

Oh no.

Damon cocked his head to the side with mock pity for Ric before placing his hands on the human's shoulders. "Well…" the mock pity still in his drawled out voice, "Your temporary funeral"

Wait – what does that mean?

I didn't have the chance to focus too much on that thought as I was sidetracked with watching how Damon's quick and fluid movements when reaching over and snapping Ric's head and a sickening crunch echoed through the space, thankfully veiling my surprised gasp.

With horror filled eyes I watched as the man's body fell limp to the ground and it was then that the doppelganger reacted, after finally realising what just happened. A small scream escaping her lips but then the sobs racked over her and silent tears rolled down her flushed cheeks.

She had bent down to the body and her trembling palms hovered over him, not really sure what to do. Instead of screaming for help, she reached into her pocket and dialled a number.

What had Damon done?

With the joking tone he had when he spoke to this Ric, I had assumed they were somewhat friends.

I knew that I should be mad at him and disgusted by his behaviour but I was in no position to start judging. Compared to me, Damon was practically a saint. His hands would be spotless in contrast to mine which were caked in blood.

A silver glint caught my eye and I followed it back to the corpse. It was then that everything made sense when I caught sight of the ring. The black and silver ring that was very rare but over the years that passed, I had seen the ring so many times and after walking with witches, I understood what that ring was and what it did.

The Gilbert Ring that held the power of resurrection from a supernatural death, but like everything else paranormal, it came with a price. I had witness many of the Gilbert men lose themselves because of the ring which eventually led to their deaths.

Was this Ric person a Gilbert?

The Gilbert men were known for their courageous personalities and this was shown within this certain human. They were also known for their determination with hunting and I wondered as to whether Ric was another Buffy. If this were true, I would have to watch out for him, even if I was confident that I wouldn't let him get that close - I still had to be cautious. Hunters are clever in using the element of surprise.

The change in the breeze caught my attention and I whipped my head up, erasing the thoughts as I caught the flash of pink rush into the house. Within the atmosphere, I caught the flowery and powder smell

Tempted to make myself known and maybe do something

"With all this behaviour moderation, I almost forgot how good blood taste" Damon's ferocious snarl startled me and I wondered how I missed his exit.

His words were followed by the sound of glass smashing before I heard the pieces of wood breaking. Each sound thundered through the space and shook the atmosphere.

They were hard not to miss which was why the doppelganger no longer focused on the limp body on the ground. After some deliberation, she stood from where she was crouched and raced towards the house. Her heartbeat increasing with each stride that she lunged into.

Once she was inside, I saw the bright pink blur rush out of the house. Finally I caught that it was blondie, who had tears streaming down her frightful face. Even though she was trembling, she still forced herself to hold onto the large older man who I presumed was the father – Bill. The one Damon had just tried to kill but somehow failed – was blondie stronger than him? Maybe I was underestimating the girl behind the makeup and manicures.

She had carried her father into the backseat of the car before getting into the driver's seat and speeding away. I didn't understand it – how she could simply save the person who she had once said didn't accept him.

This troubled me.

"You cannot do this anymore, Damon!" the ear-splitting screech of the doppelganger caught my attention and I snapped my head back to the mansion, "Not around me!" she added and I was surprised with the lungs that she got on her. I had not expected the loud volume from her – well then again, the Petrova fire did burn bright with each generation.

No second was missed as Damon snarled, "Why not?!" he fired back, "Why is it so important for everyone to keep me in check?" he growled and I was surprised by how turned on I was with it. I tried to blame it on the now empty bottle of Jack Daniels Tequila…

"Because I don't want you to be what people think you are!" she exclaimed.

"What, a monster?!" he cried out but I could hear the underlying vulnerability that cracked in his voice, "The last time I checked, I was still a vampire" he added and the fire in his words clenched my heart.

He wasn't the only one that hated what we are.

With or without the switch, I was sure that every vampire had a moment where they hated themselves. I couldn't remember the last time that I didn't think about wanting life as a human.

"Well, you don't have to act like one!" the doppelganger shot back.

This seem to break the wall of his subconscious because he growled, "I am not Stefan!" this seemed to be something that had been tittering across his thoughts with the fury that was flared in his tone as he added, "Why don't you stop trying to make me like him?" he spat out and the anguish in his words gripped me.

This wasn't right.

I couldn't do this – not now.

Defeat weighed down my muscles, making each movement that I made incredibly difficult. When spinning back around, I reached down with trembling fingers so I could open the car.

"It's you" his light quirky tone broke me from my spiraling thoughts so I halted my movements. My feet were mechanical as I slowly spun around to meet his devastated eyes. His slumped shoulders and stumbling steps reflected his fatigue but when he caught my gaze, his hardened features softened and an unfathomable expression befell him.

Feeling guilty for being caught, I sent him a wary smile, still remorseful for having listened to his whole breakdown. "It's me" I offered half-heartedly in a tired breath.

"What are you doing here?" he fell back into slow strides towards me. The anger and sadness that had filled his icy blue eyes had dissipated as it was now replaced with a conflicted battle that stormed his eyes. His steps faltered as he debated over whether he should even be talking to me.

Falling back onto the side of the car, I pushed my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket before looking into the distance and then back to him, "Observing" I murmured.

His steps became more defined and soon enough he was standing before me. Resolve resting in his determined eyes and the familiar mischief gleamed once again. I noticed how his gaze flickered down to my parted lips and a hooded look darkened the blue when he whispered, "Who are you?"

Reaching up, I slowly placed my palm onto his chest and peeked up at him from under my eyelashes, "Do you even care?" I hitched an eyebrow, pleased when I heard him draw in a sharp intake of breath.

His dark gaze grew more intense as it never strayed from me when he formed the reply, "No", there was no smirk lighting his face this time, just a serious and undeniable lust hooding his eyes.

Before I could make some smart-ass comment about him wanting me, he pushed me against the car but made sure to hold me close. His frantic fingers then slipped down so that he could gently grip my jaw and draw me into another fevered kiss.

Just like before, I felt my nerves alight with the life that seared through them when his fiery lips crashed back onto mine. Everything seemed to click when his lips moved against mine and my heartbeat increased as adrenaline fueled me when losing myself in the heat of the desire. My every thought faded into the blank canvas, the longer his touch lingered onto me.

We were now in a better position now to allow him to wrap a protective arm around my waist so that he could press me onto his chest, closing any distance that had been left between us. While my own fingers moved up to slip through his soft locks and I gave them a slight tug, earning a delicious moan to escape him which I swallowed as our fevered lips were still locked.

His free hand, pushed aside the hair out of my face before holding my jaw, pulling me closer and I parted my lips to permit his tongue. The desire blazed brighter when our lips began to move onto their own accord and he tilted my head so that he could deepen the kiss. A small growl left his lips when I gently nipped at his bottom lip and in return, the kiss grew fiercer and his hand left my cheek so he could tangle his fingers into my tresses.

After a few more seconds, both our lips reluctantly slowed against each other before regrettably stopping. When pulling back, he leaned his forehead against mine, our labored breathing was the evidence of the effect that we had on each other. "You wanna get out of here?" he was first to speak.

"God! yes!"

**A/N: Reviews make me write faster. Thank you all so much. Please continue reviewing…**


	18. Morning After

**CHAPTER 17 – MORNING AFTER**

**A/N: Happy Easter to all but also hope y ou had a great April Fools Day – I did * evil laugh*. **

**Anyway... both Bella and Damon have basi cally used each other but was it more th an that…?**

The deep yet dreamless slumber slowly wi lted away, chased away with the brightne ss of the morning's light which warmed m y eyelids and slowly caressed my cheeks. This heat was enough to slowly draw me out of the canvassed darkness filled wit h the memories of last night's...well la st night.

It had been fun to let my hair down as I threw cautious to the wind when volunta rily choosing to do something crazy. May be I will do more crazy things in the fu ture. After experiencing no repercussion s ensure from this impulsive decision, I knew that only good came from not think ing.

Soon enough, the sleep finally dissipate d and I knew I was awake when I heard th e soft shuffling of footsteps brushing a gainst the hard wood floor.

Damon.

He had been wild and unruly and I loved every second of it.

Just thinking of him brought back the me mories of last night. He had not been ge ntle – not that I was complaining. In fa ct, I had gladly welcomed the ferociousn ess of his lips ravaging every inch of m y skin, bringing every nerve ablaze. We both desperately clung to each other, to the point that my nails had dug into hi s skin. However, I had to rein myself in and not draw blood when scratching down his back. In return, he bit down onto m y neck and I felt the tips of his fangs gently pierce my skin before he regained his control and reigned himself in so t hat he couldn't.

Even now, it felt like my body was still consumed within the roaring flames of h is butterfly touches. I could remember h ow even having his intense gaze on me wo uld alight every inch of my bare skin, m aking me writhe beneath him. Nonetheless , I knew that I wasn't the only one affe cted because I caught how he shuddered u nder the graze of my nails on the panes of his muscles.

However, as unbelievable as the sex had been, we had both been holding back in f ear of revealing ourselves to the other. Then again, if it had been that incredi ble, imagine how earth-shattering it wou ld be if we let go. That very thought te mpted me to reveal myself to him.

A satisfied sigh, laced with anticipatio n escaped my lips with the very thought. 

"You're awake" his dark voice pulled me from my stupor and I sat up abruptly in somewhat shock. My wide eyes locked with his amused ones, the smirk on his lips as he peered at me.

In all his glory, he stood by the large window, still barefoot but he had slippe d into dark jeans that hung around his h ips, the buttons still undone. He had al so chosen to leave the shirt when dressi ng, much to my happiness and I ducked my head in embarrassment when my thoughts flashed back to how I had trailed my fin gers down his muscled chest, loving how a lust-filled groan would escape him.

One palm placed onto the window while th e other held the crystal glass filled wi th what I could smell as being scotch – good scotch by the strength of the smell . "Can I have one of those?" my tongue i nvoluntarily darted out to my bottom lip in great anticipation and this must've caught his attention because the burning lust from yesterday hooded his eyes onc e again.

Having no alcohol to give me the courage from yesterday, I felt slightly nervous under his perceptive eyes. Finally he t ore his intense gaze away from me and on to the bottle of whisky, "Sure" he murmu red quietly.

Drawing in a deep breath, I pulled the w hite silk sheets around my form, momenta rily reveling in the softness of the mat erial as I sashayed towards him.

On my way towards him, I noticed that th e room was still a wreck. His lamp still shattered from our careless haste and s everal books had fallen off the bookshel f. My mind flashed to how I had taken co ntrol when forcibly pushing him up again st the bookshelf. In return, he had domi neered when hitched my legs up so I coul d wrap them around his waist to which he pushed me onto his bed.

"You okay?" the smile in his voice made me curious and I tore my eyes away from the massacre and onto him. There was a k nowing smirk on his lips as he glanced t owards the wreckage before looking back to me. He hitched an eyebrow in question .

"Perfect", I smiled and watched as he ex pertly opened the bottle and poured the drink into another crystal glass.

The smile dropped and a cold chill tremb led my spine as my sense of smell pricke d up. My nose assaulted with the familia r stench, making me cringe my nose.

I could feel his eyes on me so I quickly composed myself and tried to stop my tr embling fingers as I downed my drink. Th e vervain adding a more scorching taste as it slid down my throat. "Mmm…" I moan ed in appreciation, still keeping up pre tenses under his watchful eyes.

This was not good.

He knew!

He remembered!

If he drank vervain, it meant that he kn ew I had tried to compel him – b-but why did he do all this? Could it be a trap? 

I suddenly felt very foolish. What if ev erything from last night was a lie? What if he did all this to simply trap me? H ad he even wanted me in the first place? 

I should get out but how do I do that wi thout being deemed a threat or to entice some kind of attack.

With my spiraling thoughts, it took me a few seconds to realize that he was star ing at me, "What?" I questioned, almost too sharply but silently cursed myself w ith the hoarseness in my voice.

Nothing was said for a few moments but h is intense gaze was still fixated on my face. After a few seconds passed, he smi rked, his blue eyes occupying a mischiev ous glint as he shook his head, "Nothing " he replied with the smirk still intact when tipping back the rest of his drink . After this, he turned to face the wind ow yet again but the humor still danced in his eyes, leaving me burning with cur iosity.

Looking down at the drink cupped in my h ands, I too gulped down the rest but pau sed when I felt his penetrating eyes on me; "You keep staring at me" I turned my accusatory eyes onto him but still I ho ped that the menace within them wasn't t oo profound.

A sultry dark chuckle let his lips as he gave small shake of his head, "Well it' s hard not to when I know you have nothi ng under those sheets" he answered innoc ently, his lust-filled gaze trailing dow n my form and I watched in fascination a s the tip of his tongue darted out to hi s bottom lip.

Oh the things he could do with that ton- 

Fuck! I needed to get out.

Biting down on my bottom lip, I peeked a t him from under my eyelashes, "I should get dressed"

The hooded gaze was still trained onto m ine before reaching to the side to pick out the furry white towel; "Here" he str etched his hand out to me.

I gladly accepted it but then my eyes sw ept over the room, "Where's my dress?"

He hitched an eyebrow and this was enoug h to evoke the memory of Damon pushing m e against his bedroom door. His fingers reached down to turn the doorknob and we both stumbled inside. My fingers fumble d for his buttons while he reached round me and in animalistic hunger, he pulled at the material, evidently ripping it i nto shreds.

I looked to where the door was and then my gaze fell down to the floor where str ips of white lace and cotton lay. Along with this, my black lace underwear had a lso been torn. Thankfully my bra was sti ll intact but was hanging from the bed f rame.

Whipping my head around to lock eyes wit h his, I pursed my lips and placed on ha nd on my hip, "You owe me a new dress" I remarked.

He took the hand on my hip then wrapped his fingers around my wrist before pulli ng me onto his chest. A boyish grin on h is face as he exclaimed sarcastically, " I will buy you a hundred dresses" he rol led his eyes.

"I'm holding you to that" I jabbed at hi s chest before pushing past him so I cou ld make my way towards his private bathr oom.

Before I could hold the door knob, I fel t his strong arms wrap around my torso b efore pulling me back to the heat of his muscled chest, "You forgot something?" he whispered against my ear, resting hi s head onto my shoulder and I felt a chi ll tremble down my spine.

"I don't think there's anything left tha t you didn't rip" I teased but my breath s still escaped in raspy staccatos. His touch had the power to bring back the ov erwhelming lust and I had to battle with myself so I didn't spin around and thro w him to the ground before having my way with him.

Another chill racked my body when he chu ckled and I felt his breath tickle my th roat.

Before I could act, he had spun me aroun d so my front was now pressed up onto hi m, "You forgot…" he trailed off leaning closer to him, "this" he added before hi s lips crashed back onto mine.

This time it was different.

Passionate.

His hands even slipped around my waist t o hold me closer our lips moved in sync. Newfound warmth engulfed me as our bodi es remained close and his lips were stil l locked with mine.

When we finally parted, I leaned my head onto his, still struck with shock. My e yes were still closed with the intention of gathering myself in the peaceful dar kness but it was soon interrupted, "You need to change?" he whispered, breaking me from my stupor.

I rolled my eyes at the smirk in his voi ce because he thought I had the upper ha nd, "You're right" my own lips formed in to a devious smile.

His eyes dulled in question when I move away from him so without another thought , I tugged at the sheets and allowed the m to fall to the ground. My eyes still o n his and I watched with great satisfact ion as he lost equilibrium, gaping at me with a dropped jaw.

Smirking at him, I spun around and began to walk towards the bathroom but upon h earing his footsteps trail after me, I c ame to a halt and spun around. He was st ill gawking at me and I felt my subconsc ious chant my name as I placed a palm on to his chest, putting a stop to any more movement, "Ah Ah", I scolded him and ga ve a slight push, causing him to stumble .

Feeling proud of myself, I pivoted on my heels and entered the bathroom, feeling his eyes on me the whole time.

**-XxxxX-**

After the shower, I was now dressed up i n one of Damon's borrowed shirts. It was a black button down but because it bare ly covered my ass, I decided to wear the tights that I had on yesterday. They we re slightly ripped but it didn't look to o bad.

"I'm not sure if I prefer you in my clot hes or with nothing at all" his arms wer e around my waist once again and I strai ghtened up, leaning back onto him with a relaxed sigh. This made him perk up the courage to slip his hand under my shirt , his palm gently caressing my stomach a nd I melted into him once m0re.

What was he doing to me?

Pushing away from him, I ignored the bew ildered look on his face as I sat on the edge of his desk, "Shall we get rid of the very large elephant in the room?"

He pretended to look around the room wit h innocence on his face before smirking, "What elephant?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, whi ch seemed to be a habit when I was aroun d him. Instead I offered a small smile b ut kept a stern voice, "We can either pr etend this never happened" I was surpris ed and pleased when I caught how Damon's eyes dulled and a grimace marred his fe atures, "You don't like that idea…?" not able to help the lightness airing in my words or the thrilled smile lighting my features.

He caught my expression and this comfort ed him because his expression softened a nd he stunned me further when taking a s tep towards me and cupping my cheek gent ly, "Not really" he replied in a low mur mur.

"Why not?"

He hauled me to my feet when wrapping hi s arm around my waist and pulling me tow ards him. My lips formed into an 'oh' wh en he moved down to nuzzle my neck and t hen lightly traced my jaw with his lips. Finally he caressed my cheek with his s o he could whisper in my ear, "Because y ou are irresistible" he placed a brief k iss on my neck, then moving back to look at me, I caught the vulnerability in hi s eyes as he nervously said, "And maybe we can do this again sometime" the smirk he wore faltered.

This new side to him made me diminish an y thought of him wanting to kill me. If he had wanted to do so, he would have do ne something by now – maybe even when I was sleeping.

Plus, I hadn't really said anything to m ake him think that I was compelling him. 

Parting my lips, I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding and then placed a comforting hand on his chest as I replied softly, "Maybe".

I didn't regret my answer because it was worth seeing the pleased boyish grin an d his bright blue eyes filled with hope. 

**A/N: Oooh…well neither Damon or Bella se ems to want to let go. Can things change for them….?**

**Next chapter is being loading – on 40% n ow…**


	19. Twisted Turns

**TWISTED TURNS**

**A/N: First off, I apologise for my mistake. It wasn't some kind of joke or prank. Basically, I read over my chapters and realized that I forgot to include the Chapter – Regrets. So that was the update; really sorry for any confusions. If you want you can go back and read that one – it's under number 15. Sorry again. **

**Hope this long update makes up for it. **

After we had gotten the awkward out of the way, Damon kept trying to coax me into another round but as much as I wanted to, I knew I wouldn't leave if we began. Plus I needed some time to think about how I would handle this, so, instead of jumping his bones, I was trying to find my belongings.

"So how long are you in town for…?"

"Why?" I continued to collect the remains of my possessions but a slow smirk took over my lips when I turned to look at him, knowingly.

Being Damon, he ignored my smirk and tried to be indifferent by masking nonchalance, "Just making conversation…" I caught how he added a casual shrug.

"I'm not sure yet" I murmured, purposefully using the same non-committal tone. Pretending to ignore his burning gaze, I pushed myself up from the floor once I found my purse from under the bed. Don't ask – I don't even understand how it got there but somehow it did.

I was about to sling the strap onto my shoulder but Damon's arms found their way around my waist. His chin resting on my shoulder and he nuzzled my neck before inhaling, "You should think about sticking around…" he kissed up my neck and I fell back into his touch, no longer resisting him.

He hitched the hem of my (well – his) shirt so he could run his hands across my stomach, each brush of his fingers seemed to break my resolve. I hated myself and I knew I would regret stopping him but I had to. Instead of giving into him, I placed a firm hand over his and tried to get a hold over myself, "Was the sex that good?" I gasped, slightly breathless because he wasn't giving in.

"It was…" his nose graze up my jaw so he could place his lips to my ear, "mind-blowing" his whisper made ms shiver against him.

"Damon…" my lame attempt at scolding him was masked with my pleasured moan.

"Mmhmm" his evasiveness implied he was going to ignore my feeble attempts at making him stop. His hands continued to roam my body, making my muscles tighten with anticipation, under his fiery touch. When he knew he had me, he sucked on my neck gently and I moaned, yearning for more. The insatiable hunger driving me crazy to the point that I almost missing that he had began to unbutton the shirt.

I shook my head, raspy breaths trembling off my parted lips, "We need to stop" I panted but my grip on his hand was simply contradicting my words.

"Do we?" he teased with a smile in his voice as he continued to pop the buttons open. My breaths hitched in anticipation as I slowly lost control over myself.

"Mmhmm" I nodded but it didn't help that I was angling my head to meet his lips once again. He briefly gave a victorious smile against my lips before using his arm to quickly spin me around. I was now molded against his chest once again, one hand cradled my head. His fevered lips moved against mine with an insatiable hunger that we both shared. My resolve faltered and my fingers inched their way through his soft locks, gently tugging at them as I nipped at his bottom lip, making him groan.

I seemed to have been his undoing because he took this as an invitation. Like yesterday, he pushed me against the wall then his fingers gently held my knee, hitching my leg up. However, I fought against my desire, knowing that if I complied, I would never leave.

Regrettably, I pulled my lips away from his and hid my head behind the veil of my messy tresses, "I need to find my phone" I stuttered out, still panting as I bowed my head onto his bare chest. It was so difficult to say no to him but I had to – I needed to think about what I was doing, the risks I was taking but also what this meant to me and more importantly... to him.

He tilted my head up using his index finger. I trapped my bottom lip between my teeth when meeting his lust-filled eyes, "What is it about you…?" he breathed the words in a muted whisper but I could detect his breathlessness. His arms were no longer around me as he had moved his palms on the wall, on either side of my head, trapping me with his dark hooded stare. No smirk and no wicked gleam in his eyes – just Damon.

This was the real Damon. The one that he hid away from the world and it only made me want him more – not just in the physical way. I wanted him – mind, body and soul. This newfound desire seemed to consume me, molding itself into my every thought but I was scared because I couldn't fathom how he could affect me this way.

Releasing my lip, I fell back to the wall but kept our gazes locked as I revealed a piece of myself, "I could say the same…", gulping down the lump that I hadn't noticed was stuck in my throat.

I hitched my breath when he dropped his hands and leaned in once again. His nose grazed mine and I felt the air rush out of my lungs so I parted my lips, forcing myself to draw in a few breaths. I shivered when I caught how his gaze darted down to my lips then darkening when he looked back up to me.

Before I knew it, his fingers held something silver between us. Blinking away my clouded thoughts, I made an attempt to focus on the object he was holding up.

"My phone" I sighed, reluctantly accepting it with a small smile. I wasn't sure as to whether I should be glad or disappointed.

The smirk finally returned but his dulled eyes told a different story. I was about to question the change of mood but he beat me to it when casually informing me, "By the way someone called Nik has been ringing you" his matter-of-fact tone didn't appease me.

Panic spread through me and I fought hard not to reveal my worry by stalking off, "Did you answer?" I tried to keep a stern tone in my words but it was overwhelmed with my anxiety, marking them as a throaty whisper.

He eyed me for a second before shaking his head, "No" he crossed his arms over his chest and grew defensive, "Why would I?" a furrow creasing his brows.

Smirking up at him, I replied, "Just wondering if you're the crazy jealous type" my teasing was due to the warmth of relief that swarmed me. Needing to take a deep breath, I gently pushed past him because I knew that I couldn't function when I was around him.

"I don't do jealous…" he purred but his footsteps were following my every move, which is why he was now standing directly behind me.

Spinning around, I pressed myself onto his chest and drawled out, "Sure…" my tone sarcastic as I walked backwards and sat on his desk once again. I didn't miss how his hunger was flared his eyes but I kept him at bay with my warning glare. To prevent temptation, I fiddled with my buttons so I could cover up again.

"So is it an ex boyfriend…?" I heard him probe for information, trying to preserve an untailored indifference but I could hear the tacit plea underlying his question.

Keeping my head bowed, I peered up at him from under my eyelashes and taunted him some more, "I thought you didn't do jealous" this was too easy and fun.

"Just wond-" his defensive tactics were interrupted by the loud raps on the door. "Hold that thought" he whispered and swiftly left the room, but not before dropping a kiss on my cheek.

Now that there was some distance between us, I could finally think clearly. With this advantage, I quickly buttoned up and slipped into my leather jacket – thankfully not ripped in the heat of the moment.

After this was done, I clicked on my phone and sure enough there were five missed calls from Niklaus – not that I would have answered anyway. Thankfully I'd saved him as Nik so Damon would have had no way of knowing it was my brother, who had tried to kill him and Elena.

It was cute that he had been jealous.

There was also three missed call from Rebekah's number but I couldn't be sure. Maybe it was just Nik trying to get through to me again.

I also caught an unread message notification but when I scrolled over to open it, I halted my movements when hearing the familiar female voice accompanying Damon's.

"Hi"

Elena?

"I only accept written apologies" Damon drawled out.

There was a long silence that followed before it was interrupted with a sickeningly sweet giggle, "You're too easy" she laughed.

Hearing that bitch's voice again had me rushing down the steps but I didn't show myself. As much as I wanted to wring her neck, I couldn't be certain that she would keep quiet so I simply pressed my side onto the wall and peeked around the corner.

She had straightened her hair and dressed up like Elena, "How about a little road trip?" she proudly held up the silver necklace that I knew all too well. I was certain that her little get up was the only way she had managed to retrieve my sister's necklace from Elena's possession.

What I didn't know was what she was planning for it…and why she needed Damon for this...

My jealously was dulled when Damon whispered, "Hold that thought" he murmured and slammed the door in her face, making me grin victoriously. Maybe he really didn't care for her anymore.

When I heard his approaching steps, I pretended to have been coming from the steps which led me into almost 'crashing' into him. Like a gentleman, he cradled me to stop me from 'falling'. Before he could give me his excuse, I cut him off, "Listen, as much as I would love for round 10, I have to get going" I smirked, keeping up the charade.

"Hot date to get to?" he joked but I could detect the seriousness behind the question.

Disregarding his insecurities, I chose to taunt him some more, "Something like that" I waggled my eyebrows at him and had the pleasure of seeing the glint disappear in his eyes.

He was jealous.

In a possessive nature, he gripped my hips and pulled me towards him, a low rumble in his chest as he sternly whispered, "I was serious this morning" his hushed whisper grazing my lips with the close proximity that we had. Again, I had to battle with myself so I didn't give into the burning temptation.

Knowing that he was referring to us doing this again, I replied, "So was I" my husky tone matched his, because like before, air had escaped and dried my lips so I darted out my tongue to my bottom lip, moistening it.

This caught Damon's attention because his lips had landed onto mine once again, perfectly molding with mine. Within seconds they were expertly moving against mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth

I was the one to pulling away this time and I disappeared before he could open his eyes.

**-XxxxxX-**

After jumping out of the window, I realized how thankful I was that we had gone with Damon's car. If mine had been parked outside the boarding house, questions would have brought up.

I didn't mind racing to the town hall but what did annoy me was the surprised stares I received. Their eyes would trail down my body and after taking in the rumpled men's shirt, understanding filled their eyes.

I forced myself to ignore them and simply focus. I had wanted to leave Damon so I could think but now as I tried to collect my thoughts, all I could think about was our passionate night together and the need to go back grew. I liked how he couldn't keep his hands off me and how much he hadn't wanted me to leave. His tightened grip implied that he needed him like I needed him.

What had started off as simply using him for his body had turned into the greatest night I have ever experienced. Plus, I would never tell him this but he was definitely the best sex I had had.

I was so deep in thought that I almost passed my baby, still parked on the street opposite the large mansion. Yesterday's memory of Damon's possessive grasp returned as I jumped inside the car, pleased to be away from everyone's probing stares.

After rifling through my bag, I found my keys and relaxed back onto the leather seats when hearing the soft purr of the engine but just as I was about to drive off, the familiar rambling piqued my interest.

I searched the sea of faces passing me by before landing onto Blondie. A smile lit my face when I saw the aggravation playing on her face as she screamed at Elena but my amusement fell when I heard her words, "…I don't know why you're lying to me and to yourself" her hands desperately flailing about in frustration, "Why can't you admit that you like him? Or even admit that you're attracted to him?"

Elena battled with herself for a few seconds and I could tell with the fiery in her voice that she had been losing her patience with her friend. "And even if I did, what does that say about me?" she finally burst out in disgust, what she had probably been keeping in for a while.

"It says that you're human" Blondie's expression softened as she read the pain her friend was in.

The doppelganger wasn't appeased by the words of assurance because the shame still colored her features, "No, it says that I'm just like Katherine" she murmured sadly.

"You're nothing like her Elena" her friend sympathized.

Elena's shoulders slumped but she made no further comment on the subject. Instead she shook her head to clear her thoughts. Then inclining her head towards her friend she gave a sad smile before pleading, "Can we just go to school?" relief filled her when Blondie complied with a hesitant nod.

Blondie was right about something - she was definitely not Katherine.

She was good.

Niklaus couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't keep doing killing innocent people just for his own gain. Mother would want nothing of this sort…

…but, how long would I be able to keep him away from here?

To keep her safe, I could either stay and bodyguard both her and her family and friends or I could go back to Chicago and tell my brother that everything was fine. Somehow, the second didn't seem too appealing and the reason was the dazzling blue eyes that flashed into my thoughts.

With a fatigued sigh, I started the engine once again and drove towards the hotel. Hopefully, being away from civilisation would help me in coming to the right decision.

**-XxxxxxX-**

When entering the grand hotel, the primped up reception intended to smile at me but it dropped when she caught sight of my attire. She wasn't the only one to give me strange stares, other residents and staff members did the same but I kept quiet.

I felt like Julie Roberts in Pretty Woman at that moment.

Even the bell boy at the elevator kept gawking at me so I flashed him a grin when stepping out of the elevator. I knew that he was still looking at me when I made my way to my room.

This would probably go on the front page news – **WALK OF SHAME**.

I could see it now.

I was still smiling when I slotted the key card to unlock the door. Once it was open, I pushed at the white door and closed it behind me before kicking off the boots; my toes were then tickled with the furry carpet as I walked towards the kitchen unit but suddenly came to a halt when I heard him.

"You're back"

I froze.

**A/N: Who could it be? Please review **


	20. Crossroads

**CROSSROADS**

**A/N: Welcome to any new readers and welcome back to the old ones (no offence intended)**

**Anyway, short chapter/update (chapdate) this time but it sure packs a lot. **

"Interesting fashion choice" his dark gaze fell down to my attire with a cold smile and a questioning brow.

I tried to calm my harsh breaths and not appear suspicious. Slipping the bag off my shoulders, I placed it on the small counter along with my key card. Each move that I made felt mechanical and forced because my muscles seemed to be weighing me down.

"Nik", acknowledging his presence seemed to make this nightmare even more real, "Didn't expect to see you here…" I kept my voice steady and calm as I took stable steps towards the fridge, like I had planned.

Maybe he didn't know yet and I could play this in a manner that would save everyone, including Damon. There was still a chance to spin this and get Nik to leave Mystic Falls which meant that I would have to go back too. However, if in this case he did know… then Nik would be driven with a murderous rage and this would result in a lot of deaths.

As expected, he jumped from his seat and flashed by my side. A dangerous gleam in his eyes as he asked, "Where have you been?" his voice low and threatening but still I kept up my courage.

"It's not your business" crossing my arms over my chest.

Something flashed in his eyes but before I could question it, his fingers were digging into my skin, probably drawing blood through the thin cotton shirt, "Who were you with Isabella?" his menacing growl struck fear through me and I felt my veins turn to ice under his rough grasp.

"Get the fuck off me" I growled, ripping my arms out of his reach in anger, "What is wrong with you?" tears were threatening to spill so I bowed my head and blinked them away before he caught them.

His steps still approached me, "I have lost my patience, Isabella" he breathed heavily, ignoring the fact that he had just hurt me. With Niklaus, I had only experienced his verbal threats but he had never dared to lay a hand on me. "I trusted you" he hissed at me.

Snapping my head up, I ignored the guilt and used my pent up anger. My thoughts fell back to our last conversation. Shame and embarrassment flooded through me but I gulped it all down, using all my energy to focus on the pent up rage, "I thought you didn't trust anyone" I spat out, my hands balling up into fists and spinning around to walk into the living room, trying to place distance between us.

He must've known what I was trying to do because I heard his steps approach me, "Well…you have just proved that I have a good reason not to"

He knew.

Still not giving up, I spun around with a small false smile, "I don't know what you're talking about" there was still some tiny shred of hope that we weren't talking about the same thing. Well that was what I tried to tell myself anyway.

"Would a clue suffice?" he teased in a low growl but I continued to feign innocence. "Pretty brunette, blue eyes" he listed with his own sadistic grin, "…supposed to be dead" his expression fell and his death glare burning into my eyes, evidently trapping me.

He definitely knew.

Nik's slow defined steps closed in on me, "Go on" he taunted me, "Deny that you did not know this" his graven eyes were full of betrayal and I felt a twinge of guilt for going against his wishes. "I trusted you" he exclaimed again when he was met with my silence.

Letting go of my pride, I ran to his side, disregarding the hurt I felt when he dodged my touch, "Then trust me when I say that you don't need to do this" I pleaded with him, hoping that he would finally understand and reflect his actions.

"I should have daggered you when I has the ch-", his threat was cut off with the resounding slap that caused his head to crack to the side. I was sure the force behind it had dislocated a bone because I heard several cracks when he turned to look back at me with cold and flat eyes.

My raspy breaths were now shallow as I glowered at him in trepidation, disappointment and resentment. Everything that we had been through together seemed to be wiped away with his words and actions. I felt the distance between us stretch into miles the longer my gaze lingered on his cold and rigid form.

This was not my brother.

Not anymore.

Taking another deep breath, I made sure our eyes were locked when ordering, "You cannot do this"

He took a step towards me but I stepped away from him. Still he didn't deter from his intention as he warned me in a lowered growl, "Nothing you say will stop me from finishing what I started" he vowed in a strong voice. With one last look at me, he breathed in and spun around, heading towards the door.

Realising the finality of this, I decided to step up, "The minute you step out of that door, I am no longer you're ally" my words caught his attention because his fingers froze around the door knob and his steps ceased to a halt. "I will fight you through this" my own promise surprised us both but somehow I found the courage to continue, "No one deserves to die at your selfish hands"

Silence befell us once again. This time as it drawled out, I felt my hope increase. There was still a chance that he would see through this and finally realise his mistakes. Perhaps it was foolish of me to have hope but no one else knew him more than me. I didn't want to believe that this was the same person that had chased fireflies with me. I didn't want to believe that it was the same person that taught me how to handle a sword. I didn't want to believe that this was the same person that had vowed to never let any harm come to me and promised that he would love me till eternity.

It just couldn't be.

He didn't turn around to look at me again but I still managed to envision the wicked smirk when he challenged, "Bring it on, sister"

And with that final note, my brother left me.

**A/N: First of all congrats to all those who guessed it was Niklaus. Still too early to throw the Cullens at her but I've decided that they will be making an appearance. **

**Moving on, we now have a war is brewing on the horizon. Bella v Klaus – how you all feeling about a fight scene? Do you think Bella made the right decision? **

**Anyway, you guys are all amazing. I say this all the time but I mean it. Your reviews are the best. I read every single one and I love knowing what you all think. So, special thanks to last chapter's reviewers; love-evil-always-vampire, TheDemonOfTwilight, Arlewena, lis3011, steph A15, winxgirl1997, Daddys little crazy bitch, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, JazmynnMikaelson910, Bella-swan11**

**Review for the next chapter to be up. Reviews count for everything…**


	21. Allegiance

**ALLEGIANCE**

**A/N: Than you all for last chapters reviews. You guys are uber amazing and made me write this faster. Hope you enjoy this update…**

Instead of dwelling in misery and self-pity, I was too occupied strategising. There was no time for me to start crying so I decided to push past the negatives and plan what I would do.

There was no way in knowing how long he had been in my hotel room, so I couldn't really be sure that he had already gotten to her and her friends. Somehow I highly doubted it because I had seen her in the town square with blondie, heading towards school. This gave me hope that I could still save them.

Thankfully I had had a shower in Damon's home so all I did was change into the tight black skinny jeans with a dark blue tank top and my leather jacket. To go with the bad ass look, I had decided on wearing black combat boots. Thankfully they gave me a slight height advantage when going against him. If I wanted Niklaus to take me seriously, I knew I couldn't show up looking like a preschool teacher.

Ignoring the small light blue plastic key card and simply grabbed my car keys and phone. Then, in a hasty manner, I ran out of the door, slamming it behind me in the process. I also walked past the elevator and ended up taking the stairs, so that I was on the ground floor within seconds.

Through all this, my mind was reeling with thoughts on what would happen and what I could expect from him.

The only down side to all this was the fact that Damon had left with Katerina, doing God knows what - so that meant he wouldn't be able to help Elena. Then again, maybe this was a good thing because it meant that he wouldn't be in the midst of this fucked up storm.

Anyway, regarding my chances of actually saving the doppelganger seemed promising. For one, I knew he wouldn't be able to kill her quickly seeing as he didn't have a witch anymore – much thanks to Katerina. He preferred to let the torture of an awaiting death to control a person's mind before he completed his work. This would work to my advantage because it meant that I still had some time. It was hope and I would continue holding on to it.

I couldn't think of any other surprises that he would pull with me.

Not bothering to open the door, I jumped into the driver's seat and didn't hesitate to switch on the engine. Without another thought, I tailed out of the parking space. The orange needle point hitting 100 mph within seconds but my foot remained on the accelerator, silently hoping that I wouldn't be stopped.

Finally I skidded to a stop outside the Mystic Falls School. After yesterday's tour, I easily remembered where it was located and hadn't needed to put up with the dreary female voice of the Sat-Nav.

Once I hopped out of the car, I raced into the building with determination thriving within me.

Suddenly, my hurried steps, slowed down to a hesitant pace as I finally came to my senses. An eerie silence overtook what was supposed to be a rowdy building. There were no cheerleaders chanting, no gossip infiltrating the halls, no chains of rumours running through, no cheers, no teachings, no teachers' reprimands...

No life.

The only sound was the small heel of my boots, clacking onto the ground as I made my way further down the hall.

As I neared the turning point of the hallway, another clacking sound accompanied mine. However, this one was louder and more defined, intimidating me to a stop. My hands balling up into hardened fists, my fear stoning my features as I prepared myself for the first of my many battles.

Finally she emerged from the corner.

"Rebekah"

"Bella"

We both spoke simultaneously and once we acknowledged each other, our defences were down and I was being held by my sister. I knew that Rebekah would be easier to send some sense.

Finally I had someone on my side

After a beat of silence, I broke free from her arms, realising that we were wasting our time and we would still have time for reunions later.

Gripping her wrist in my hand, I pulled her down the hallway with me, "Rebekah we have to stop Nik, he wants to kill them. He can't kill any more innocent people" I rushed through my explanation while hastily peeking into the windows of the empty classrooms. I didn't get very far because surprisingly, Rebekah tore her hand away from me, causing me to stop and turn to face her in question.

"Calm down Iz" she shook her head lightly, "…they're just collateral damage" she argued with a faltering smirk, still feigning nonchalance.

Please, don't take away my sister too.

Shaking my head, I took a small step away from her, my eyes narrowing in slits as I peered at her in wonder, "What is wrong with you?"

"Think about it, Iz" her use of my nickname was her manipulative way of getting me to see in her perspective. "Maybe he'll change" she tried to get through to me but I continued to shake my head at her words, "Maybe we'll get the Klaus we know once he gets his hybrids and then-" still I continued to shake my head at her feeble argument. It had been something I too had been foolish to believe but not anymore.

"Then what Rebekah?" I challenged, interrupting her by holding her hand. "He gets what he wants. He gets his hybrid family and what happens to his real family?" my pleading whisper seemed to be getting to her.

She parted her lips to reply but was interrupted with the loud thump, followed by a loud blood-curling scream, filled with terror.

Looking back at Rebekah, I was disappointed to learn that I was in this alone. Still I didn't focus onto her too much because I was already down the hall and turning the corner. I paused when I caught the large metal doors before me. Peering through the glass, I found the large gym with where Niklaus was.

Once I pushed through the doors, I froze when I looked towards the trembling doppelganger, salty tears streaming down her hot cheeks. Understanding filled my questionable thoughts when I caught Stefan – well not Stefan anymore as he was now the Ripper. Bowed into a menacing crouch, his blood-stained lips pulled back, baring a snarl to reveal the sharp fangs. Bloodlust eyes that had been focused on the limp bodies before him were now on me, "Bella?" he registered my prescense which alerted the other two in the room.

Niklaus and Elena both whipped their heads towards me. Elena was struck between confusion and apprehension and I briefly wondered, whether she was worried about me. Nik on the other hand was sneering at me with a mixture of disgust and surprise, "Nice of you to join us…" he welcomed me with a smirk.

"Y-you t-t-two know each other?" Elena stutters, glancing between us and her fright becoming more profound. I caught how she snuck a fleeting glance towards Stefan as if hoping for an explanation.

"Oh, has my little sister not introduced herself…" he smirked knowingly, ignoring my glare.

Elena finally caught on with a loud gasp, "Sister", her panic lacing her puffed breath echoed through the large space of the gym. Along with this was with the loud thumping of her heartbeat that increased her blood pressure which hallowed her hasty breaths.

Ignoring her shock, I took a stern step towards Nik, "Let her go" I demanded sternly, hoping that I could block his path from Elena which could give her and Stefan a chance to run.

"I suppose you want me to let Stefan go too" he smiled but his expression was anything but humourless.

Not daring to look away from him, I gritted through my clenched teeth, "If you would be so kind" the sarcasm wasn't as effective because I could feel the tears betray me, conveying the battle raging within me. My brother on the other hand, seemed unfazed by my obvious distress.

"Aw sister, I am disappointed" he teased me, slowly circling me, "I thought you would have brought an army or at least a friend to help you" he stopped in front of me, trying to intimidate me with the veins that played under his dark and wildly ominous glare.

Still glowering at him, I crossed my arms over my chest and jutted out my chin, "Who says I need any help against you?" my own smirk tugging up at the corner of my lips but I felt no amusement within these dire circumstances. All I felt was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as I feared the doom of an impending battle.

"I did teach you everything you know…" he retorted smugly, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

It was true. During our childhood, while Michael hadn't wanted me to have anything to do with archery and sword fighting or partake in any brawls, Nik had been the one to defy him and teach me ways of self-defence. It had been him that had prepared me to protect myself, even though he promised it wouldn't come to that because he would there to protect me.

So, yes it was true that he had taught me everything I knew. However, that deemed to be the only advantage he had on me. Well that and the fact that he was a fraction stronger and faster because of the broken curse.

Slumping my shoulders, I dropped my hands, allowing them to fall by my side with my fatigue, "I don't want to fight with you" a weary tone dripped in my drawled out words.

"And I don't want to fight you" he shot back but I heard the threat behind it. What he hadn't added was the fact that he would if he had to.

Taking a step towards him, I gained the upper hand when arguing, "No, you just want to dagger me" the bitter venom after taste burnt my tongue once the words were spat out. I was satisfied with his silence because it meant that he felt some guilt over his previous cursed words.

"Nik" Rebekah's voice broke our locked gazes. I whipped my head around to my sister, walking in with the easily recognisable witchy best friend, a muscular teenage boy which I could easily smell as being werewolf. Each of them took in the scene before them, their eyes widening when they caught sight of me. Probably all wondering how I was involved and why I was the only one in the room not kissing Niklaus' feet.

Last but not least was Matt, following closely behind his friends but when they came to a stop, he finally lifted his head. His questioning blue eyes finally found mine and I was guilt-ridden with the light that no longer lit his features. "Bella…?" his tone was as grave as his dulled eyes.

I only hoped that he read the apology in my glance before I turned to my sister, "Rebekah, don't…"I shook my head at her, hoping she would read into the plea.

It felt like a blow to my chest when she pretended to have not heard me. She didn't bat an eyelash or even cast me a second glance, her stony features were facing Nik, "As requested…" she forced a smile.

"You all need to get out of here!" Elena helplessly called out but fully knowing that it wouldn't help her.

Still I was only half-listening because I continued to watch the person that was supposed to be my sister. I hoped the she would realise I was looking and turn around to face me but she didn't dare to incline her head an inch towards me. Her whole face was relaxed, features clear of any guilt, although I did catch how the corner of her eyes crinkled as she forced herself to keep her intense gaze trained on Nik.

Right…it seemed like I was on my own.

Still, this was not enough to make me bow down from this fight.

Nik, however was on top of the moon, pleased that Rebekah had chosen him, just like he had probably hoped. Gleefully, he clapped his hands together, "Right" he glanced around the room with great satisfaction, "Now, where were we?" a wide smile stretching across his face.

With one last look at my sister, I realised that I had lost her too.

**A/N: Poor Bella, Rebekah chose the dark side too? Sister fight, maybe?**

**Thanks to all the reviews - please keep at it. Love to know what you all think. **

**So close to 200, I can almost taste it...**


	22. Control

**CONTROL**

**A/N: Thank you all for the excellent review response so as a thank you – I decided to update early. **

The burning hate sprouting from betrayal almost made me forget about the audience around us. Thankfully I snapped out of my daze when I heard the fierce little witch speak up, "Why did you bring us here?"

I was greatly impressed by the fire that determined her spirit as she held her stance, looking straight at my brother. However, I could still detect the twinge of fear as she warily glanced at Elena, worry for her friend creasing her forehead but she was clever enough to not make a move towards her.

"Ah Bonnie, always the determinist" my brother stepped away from me, acknowledging the witch with heavy sarcasm, "I always admired that about you…" he trailed off, the devilish smirk still on his lips as he fell into a victorious bliss. Even as he made his way around the room – a thing he did to show who was in charge – I would catch how his gaze would fleet towards me frequently.

Finally he came to a standstill in front of the one named Bonnie, his head tilted to the side as he nodded, "…but you are right. We should get a move on" he spun around, walking past me and making his way to Elena, "What to do now?" he deliberated in a murmur, making Elena cringe when he pushed her hair away from her shoulders, exposing her neck. Stefan was about to stand but I sent him a warning look, evidently stopping whatever impulsive decision he had been about to make.

Nik was simply playing his cards exactly like I had expected. He was prolonging the moment so he could instil the fear of death within them.

Still I kept quiet, only waiting to take action when needed.

My gaze was trained on his every move while anticipating the next. Right now, I watched as he angled his body so he could look at the witch once again, "Well Bonnie, I'm sure you can explain why Elena is still alive?" his joyous tone had an apparent menacing threat within but still he was met with an eerie silence. His eyes darkened a shade with the subject of defiance before he composed himself and waved it off, "Fine, minor details anyway".

He moved away from Elena once again, his pace steady as he made his way back to Bonnie, "See, I tried making hybrids but that didn't work and they end up dying, quite horrible actually" he added in a matter-of-factly tone that was simply pissing me off but still I kept quiet and listened to his rambling, "And I'm guessing it has something to do with that little set back right there" he pointed towards Elena, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "See my dilemma?" he added, hitching an eyebrow at the witch. "Now, seeing as you did this, it's your job to undo it." he ordered, leaving no room for her to refuse.

Still she held her own, before I could interject and I watched in awe as she took a stance, "I'm not going to help you" she was short so she had to tilt her head up to glare at him.

Nik didn't appear to be too bothered but I could tell he didn't like it. He maintained a calm posture as he laughed, "How about we put a time to it?" says nothing, "Come on, where's the school spirit?" he continued to toy with them but I knew he was on to something so I took a cautious inconspicuous step towards him, preparing myself for his next words "You need some motivation" he suggested and I caught the glint in his eye but before I could stop it, he had already flashed across the room and fed the new guy his blood. When I finally reached him, it was too late because he had already snapped the werewolf's neck, much to everyone's despair.

Releasing a frustrated growl, I angrily slammed him onto the wall but he remained calm, "It's already done, sister" he smirked, "Now, lets hope Bonnie finds the answer" he added, looking over my shoulder with a meaningful stare.

When letting go, I pushed him once again with a sneer before spinning around to assure the others. Our audience was sharing a mixture of fear and anger directed not only towards my siblings but me to. I needed to gain their trust but also make them understand it was not too late.

"He's not dead" it seemed hearing my voice had stunned them from their tears. They all turned to me, Rebekah included but I returned the favour and ignored her. Rushing over to where they stood, I ignored how they took a distinctive step away from me. Snapping my head towards Bonnie, I trapped her fierce gaze with mine before ordering in a stern voice, "You can still save him. He is transitioning and from what I can guess, he only has a few hours left" they all froze at my words. Taking a step towards her, I was pleased when she remained still, whether from fear or understanding, I was still grateful, "Bonnie, if you're any good, I suggest you try now" her expression was the same but her breathing hitched, "Look in the Grimoire, a section on Lycanthropes. There might be some herb or just something in there" I racked my brain for what I could remember. Still Bonnie didn't seem to make any inclination that she heard me so I seeked assurance, "Okay?" she still didn't answer because her gaze had trailed off to the person behind my shoulder. "Elena's safe" I promised her and this time she nodded.

"Let's go Matt" she nodded once again towards my direction when leaving. Her small hand placed in Matt's so he could drag her along with her. Hopefully I had gained some alliance with her, or just enough for her to trust me with her best friend's life.

Nik seemed slightly annoyed by my disruption but didn't comment. He did, however look towards Rebekah and sharply commanded, "Rebekah, take the wolf"

Without questioning him, Rebekah complied but with a grimace when she began to drag away the wolf across the floor and towards the exit. This only darkened the glare that I had on her retreating form but again she didn't take a glance towards me.

The large metal doors closed after her, leaving the four of us alone again.

**-XxxxxX-**

Once the doors were closed, I spun around and ran a frustrated palm over my face. "Are you happy now?" I snarled at him, placing both hands on my hips.

He only grinned, flashing his teeth when nodding, "Very much so"

Releasing an irritated growl, I walked a few feet away to stop myself from ripping his head off. Once I was at a safe distance, I began to pace, oblivious to our audience as I interrogated Nik, "How do you know that she'll even come up with something?" I questioned his presumptuous happiness.

He moved towards me, "Have a little faith, sister" he grinned wickedly reaching over to place a calming hand on my arm but I slapped it away in anger.

"Don't touch me" I hissed, coiling away from him.

Hurt flashed across his eyes and I almost felt guilty, if it wasn't for his cocky smirk that followed, "And I thought Rebekah was dramatic" he rolled his eyes.

As if on cue, our beloved sister burst through the doors, her murderous rage evident in her features as she gripped the phone tightly, "She has my necklace!" I noted that 'she' was a reference to Elena and the rage driving through her was being directed at Elena.

"What?" Nik turned around, hitching an eyebrow in confusion. He probably thought it was some unimportant fashion emergency.

"She has it" Rebekah barked, holding out the silver and white phone to us, "Look!" she yelled.

Sure enough there was Stefan and Elena in a loving embrace. Around her neck was the priceless silver necklace that had belonged to my mother. "More lies Stefan?" Nik tutted and I knew that this would not go well.

Elena was now realising the danger of losing her life because she shook her head, "I don't" she whispered.

This wasn't enough for my sister who was now racing towards her, "Liar!" she bared her fangs ready to sink her teeth into her but I had already thrown her to the other side of the room. She continued to squirm against me but I held her down, hoping that she would find sense.

"Where's the necklace, love?" I heard Nik's gentle whisper so I spun around, my hold still on Rebekah.

Elena had tears streaming down her cheeks, "Katherine has it" she answered in a wavering tone, matching the trembles that racked her body, "I swear" she pleaded.

"She doesn't know" I confirmed, knowing fully well that she was telling the truth.

Niklaus looked between the two of us and his eyes darkened with his disappointment from the given answer. Thankfully he didn't make another attack. He simply stood from the crouch, taking a deep breath as he looked around the room with a pensive expression.

This was not good.

"Time for another clock" he finally spoke in a menacing tone. He moved towards the gym clock and smirked, the plan already playing within his mind. He then made his way to the controller and set up the time. The loud buzz caught our attention and we looked towards the large gym clock.

It read 20:00.

"If Bonnie hasn't found a solution within the twenty minutes…" he paused, building the suspense for a few seconds. He finally put us out of our misery, "I want you to feed on Elena" he looked towards Stefan.

Knowing that Stefan was compelled by him and would have to anything Nik ordered, I rushed over and held his arm, pleading with him, "Nik…please…" he still paid me no mind, "Think this through…" when he continued to walk on, I let go in defeat.

Much to my horror, both my siblings paid no attention to me and stalked out of the gym room. Rebekah was the only one that gave me a second glance but it didn't make a difference because she still left.

And then there were three…

**A/N: You guys are awesome. Those were great reviews and you all got me to 200 so because of that, I'll give you some spoilers; **

**…Coming up we have;**

**A big reveal (A/N: Can't say who… *finger to the lips*)**

**Bella and Damon talk (A/N: Could be really GOOD or really BAD…have to wait and see…)**

**Mikaelson Flashback (A/N: Super excited to do this. Love doing flashbacks)**

**Two Mikaelson girls and One Salvatore… (A/N: Bonfire moment)**

**A/N: I've already said too much. **

**Profile now has a link to my blog where I have posted – pics, music, banners, Bella's style etc…Also follow me on twerri02 – "Terri Wickes"**

**Please continue to review – let me know what you think.**


	23. Bloodlust

**BLOODLUST**

**A/N: You guys are so…no words can describe how amazing your reviews are. Al I can do is keep updating so this is a thank you chapter. **

"Stefan, you can do this. Caroline's dad, he was able to resist compulsion" Elena continued to fight for both her and Stefan's life. However, Stefan seemed to be on the brink of insanity as he paced back and forth. I was sure that the ticking of the clock wasn't doing anything to help the situation.

"M-Maybe it's possible" she continued to try.

"It's just mind control huh? Maybe it just takes some focus, decades of training. No big deal right?" Stefan replied, his words seethed with his sarcasm.

"You can control this, Stefan" she pleaded, still fighting, "When it goes off, you can j-just drink from me" she stuttered out, trying to be strong for both of them but the terror lived in her dulled eyes. "It will be ok-"

"YOU DON'T GET IT ELENA!" he screamed when she hit a certain nerve. "I CAN'T STOP" he screamed and I could read into the shame and anger battling within him. He seemed to be in true torture knowing that there was nothing he could do as he was under someone else' spell.

Through their argument, I felt like I was watching this happen to these star-crossed lovers. I only wished that I could take away their pain. Give them both a chance to live in a world where they were both at bliss and away from all this crap. Neither of them deserved this.

"I'm the Ripper Elena. Ripper's can't stop!" he continued to battle with himself. Even though he was looking at Elena, I knew that he was also screaming at himself. "Even when you're taking, all I can hear is your heart pumping blood through your body" he whispered, anxiety crackling in his voice. "I'm not even looking at you" he laughed humourlessly, "All I can see is the pulse of your jugular" he snarled. "The worst part…" he whispered again, taking a step towards Elena, "is that I'm not going to be able to stop"

They stared at each for a defined silence. The electricity strongly buzzing between them was almost palpable in the thickened atmosphere. Elena seemed to lean in but Stefan pulled away, breaking the tension burning in the air.

Still, Elena didn't falter because she took another step to follow after him, "I don't believe that's true" she reached out to touch his arm and pulled him back so he could face her. "You can fight this" she assured him, "You just have to want it bad enough"

"Because I love you!" he growled, trying to push her away.

"Yes, Stefan! Because you love me!" she shot back, a more fierce tone flaring in her words, "Because after all we'll been through, you owe me that" her words

He reached up, hesitantly to cup her cheek, "You're right. I owe you that and more" he seemed to be in pain, "I owe you everything" he took a moment to lean his forehead onto hers. "Reason is that through all this, you're the one thing that kept me from turning it all off" he revealed to her and I felt my heart break for them. "…but I can't fight it" he finally pulled away, tears brimming in his eyes but he was quick to blink them away, "the blood that I get, the more I want"

"You've been through it before!" Elena still argued their case but the deafening chime alerted us of the time. I watched the horror cloud the doppelganger's features.

It now read 0:00.

"Elena you have to go" Stefan choked out his broken plead.

"Stefan, no- you can fight this" she still tried.

I realized it was my time to intervene so I hastily made my way to shield Elena, "Listen to him, Elena. You have to go"

"I c-can't leave him"

"I can't take away the compulsion. No one can apart from Niklaus" I informed her, looking over my shoulder but casting warily glances at Stefan. "Right now the only thing running through his mind is what Nik told him" I warned her. When she still didn't run, I spun around and took her by the shoulders, "Run now Elena" I ordered, giving her an encouraging push towards the exit, "I won't hurt him" I vowed.

Once she began to run towards the exit, Stefan growled, his fangs had extended and his world was bloodshot. He began to make a move to follow her but I blocked his exit and held him off. "Stefan, S-st-stefan, look at me" I tried to gain his attention but he thrashed under my touch, "LOOK AT ME" I ordered and watched as he relaxed a bit and looked at me, "You can do this. Fight it" I nodded in encouragement.

"I-I-I c-ca-can't" he gasped, feeling torn between what to do.

I placed my palm onto his cheek, "You can" I offered a small smile and it grew bigger when I caught his squared shoulders relax. He even took a deep breath and that seemed to calm him more.

"Sister" the familiar voice was accompanied with the loud bang of the metal doors. I let Stefan go briefly but then gripped him again when I saw Niklaus walk in, his fingers gripping Elena's arms and pushing her to walk towards us. Rebekah was not with him this time but I didn't really care.

"Don't be such a party pooper" he teased, striding towards us.

I stood up, making sure that my body still covered Stefan's as I looked onwards, "Nik, you don't have to do this" trying to reason with him even though I knew it would probably amount to nothing.

"I know I don't have to anything" his nonchalance was tightened with an underlying frustration.

"Let them go Nik" my frustration cracked through the fierceness of my demand, "Let them go and we can still do what we talked about" it was a big step but I had to try.

He tilted his head to the side, the betrayal fading as he looked onto me, "You would do that?" the vulnerability that proved his humanity returned.

Gripping it, I built up on the hope and once again, foolishly lay my heart on the line, "You're my brother…" I sighed in response while running my fingers through my disarrayed locks.

"Now there…." he laughed with a clap, startling me. He then broke into an amused smirk, "That there is your problem, Isabella…" he took a step back to me, his humour-filled eyes taunting me, "You let your emotions run you…" he cackled once again, reminding me that I couldn't trust him.

"What about you?!" I cried out in anger, "Don't you care for anyone?" I wondered out loud. "Don't you care for me?"

This made him snap because he took a threatening step back towards me, "You betrayed me!" he shot back in a venomous rage. His wild eyes were darkening to a dangerous scarlet, "You are the one who is disloyal!" he turned the tables around onto me.

"Yes, I know!" I exclaimed, "Yes I betrayed you" I confessed, "…but only because I know that this is destroying you and you can't even see it" his chest heaved with the harsh breaths leaving him, "I am trying to save you" I gentled my tone, hoping that he could understand my intentions.

Again he cracked and like before, he gripped my arms, his fingers digging into my skin, ignoring my wince as he growled, "I don't need saving!" his untamed glare bored into mine, "I don't need your help" he rambled, shaking his head before he finalised "And until recent events, I realise…" he paused, deliberating whether he should. Finally a dark look settled in his eyes as he added, "I realise that I don't need you" he pushed me away from him with a disgust.

My stomach sank and nausea filled me as his words took a blow to my chest. "You're my brother" I fought against the tears, "This is not how it should be"

"And you're my sister" Nik snapped "Your loyalty is to me!" he argued, angrily placed a finger to his chest, "Not these humans" his disgust for the species was clear in his sneer.

"What happened to you?" again I voiced the question that continued to haunt me. This wasn't Niklaus and I don't know if I could blame it on his obsession with power and dictatorship. Maybe it was my fault for walking out on him and not staying like I promised? Maybe it was the grief that ate away at him? Maybe it was the fact that he had broken the curse – maybe that changed him?

Still, I could continue to torture myself with different explanations or I could do what I came here to do.

When he gave no answer to my question, I hardened myself and ordered once again, "Let them go" my gasped words were due to the heavy breath that left my trembling lips.

"No" he smiled but it didn't reach his wild eyes. "Why don't you just give up and trail back to your beloved small town" he shooed me away like I was something insignificant.

I didn't like his way of dismissing me which was why I whipped out and gripped his arm, "I'm not one of your minions that you just order around" It was insulting for him to even think that he had any authority over me.

"Step down, little sister" he warned me, surprisingly gripping my throat between his fingers. I couldn't help but let go of his arm with the unexpected pressure of his fingers, causing air to deflate from my lungs

Taking hold of his wrist, I twisted it so he could let go of me. Quickly gulping down the air, I set my mind back into avoiding my brother's next attack. Still I wasn't quick enough as he had flung me over his shoulder causing me to land on my back. A groan fell from my lips with the heavy impact. I could feel the broken floor dig into my back but there wasn't enough pressure for the pieces to sink into my skin.

I knew he was waiting for me to stand up so I chose another method and pushed up my upper body, my legs consequently hitting his chest and causing him to be flung across the room. The rumble in my chest was a voiced as the feral growl I released.

Somehow, this no longer felt like a fight just to save these humans' lives. This was a fight that had been lingering in the horizon and the doppelganger was just the catalyst needed.

While he was distracted and collecting himself, I turned back to our audience and shouted, "Run. Now!" they didn't need to be told twice and I was pleased to see them comply. Stefan's hand was gripping Elena's arm as he dragged her out with him.

"You're going to regret that" Nik's darkened warning brought me back. When I caught sight of his razor-sharp incisors, fear struck through me but I quickly pushed it away when I read into his attack. This gave me enough time to block his punch and I kicked at the back of his legs, causing him to buckle over.

When he threw another punch, I ducked and hit his chest, causing him to crash back down onto the ground. However, he wasn't down for long as he whipped back up so I reached over to throw my own punch. However, he anticipated this and gripped my wrist, stopping me in mid-attack. I tried to pull back and when I snapped my arm away, something silver distracted us both.

We watched as it fell to the ground with a soft clink as it landed. Both of our movements halted and our eyes remained glued onto the silver charm.

Letting my guard down, I bent down and picked it up, placing it on my palm as I inspected if there was any damage. Thankfully there wasn't and I stared back up to him with tears brimming in my eyes. I wanted to see if he remembered making the small bracelet for me.

Instead of recognition, all I saw was a hollow ending darkness within his feral eyes. A menacing anger sketching his unruly features stared down at me in heavy warning.

At that moment, I wasn't sure whether I gave into him or if I just didn't have enough time or maybe I was just stunned onto not moving…

…still it happened.

In the atmosphere, there was a sharp and distinct snap, followed by an earth-shattering crack which was then finished with a defeated thump as my body crashed onto the ground.

It wasn't long before darkness slammed into me.

**A/N: Love for the fight? Love for a fierce Bella? Question - what did Nik do to her? **

**Please please please review…**


	24. Saviour

**SAVIOUR**

Pulling away the deep blackness of my unconscious state, I gasped out, snapping my eyes open to the awakened world. It took a few seconds for me to register that I was lying on the dirty gym floor. Whipping my head around, I was confused as to why I was on the ground.

Suddenly it hit me…

…Nik in my hotel room. He had found out everything and had already planned to trap them. I recalled my arrival and meeting Rebekah. This then reminded me that I had lost her too.

More imaged crossed my mind and I reached up with a groan to cradle my head. The images continued to fleet through my thoughts reminding me of the dreadful night that I had – Rebekah's necklace…Stefan's bloodlust…Elena…fighting against Nik and then he -

Nik had snapped my neck.

My brother had actually snapped my neck just so that he could get what he wanted. It hurt to think that after everything that we had been through, he had gone to the extent of really harming me. Apparently I was no longer of his concern. All he cared about now was having this stupid curse broken – no matter who got hurt.

Though, I did wonder why he hadn't driven a dagger through my heart…maybe that left some hope for him.

Fighting against the tears, I snapped out of it and it hit me once again that I was alone. This meant that he had taken Elena or worse…killed her. Maybe he ended up killing them all.

While cradling my head, I used my other hand to fish out my phone from my pocket. My thumb brushed across the screen so I could scroll through the contacts. Ignoring Niklaus' number, I continued, sighing in defeat when I found who I was looking for.

Upon hearing the dialling tone, I stood up from the ground, dusting myself off as I stalked out of the room - each stride taken lengthened with the passing seconds. Both dread and fury coursed through my veins, filling me with a raging conflict of storming emotions.

I didn't wait for her greeting but instead chose to direct the conversation, "Rebekah, where are you? What happened?" I rushed, getting straight to the point. There was no more I needed to share with my sister – nothing more that needed to be said.

"I'm sorry…"

I cut her off, not in the mood to listen to her drivel, "I don't care" I snapped angrily, running my fingers through my tresses as I asked what I had planned to, "Did he kill them?"

"Why did you care?" she cried out.

"Because, I am Esther Mikaelson's daughter" I shot back, not caring that the words would hurt her.

"Bel-" she started once again but I ended the call. Within two seconds, she had managed to piss me off. Plus, I knew that I wouldn't be getting any information from her and I was simply wasting my time – I don't even now why I called her in the first place…

I was about to sprint off into a run but my plans for finding the exit were put to a halt when I caught the two familiar beings on the other side of the hallway. They hadn't noticed me yet because they were locked in a passionate embrace and obviously in their own world.

"Blondie" I murmured unintentionally and this caused them to break apart.

"Excuse me?" her eyebrow formed into the perfect arch as she placed herself in front of the werewolf. Her protective nature was endearing and it made a smile quirk up.

"Sorry" I apologised, shaking my head but the amused smile on my face contradicted it. When they began to walk towards me, I mirrored their steps but glanced at the werewolf, "Tyler is it?" my thoughts reeling back to how we first met.

He stepped forwards so he could stand next to his girlfriend. Probably a alpha ale thing because he was self-conscious about his girl wanting to protect him. I watched as he crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at me when asking, "You're Klaus' sister?" he questioned with a sneer and that was obviously a sign at how I had made such a _great_ first impression.

As much as I would love and sit, have coffee and chat about my family history, there were other things that I needed to get to. "Where's Elena?" I curtly asked.

"Oh my God" blondie's eyes widened with realisation, "Elena" she gasped.

I wanted to slap my forehead at the fact that this girl who claimed to be the doppelganger's best friend, hadn't even had the decency to check whether her friend (who was being hunted by one of the oldest and most dangerous vampires) was okay. Some friends they turned out to be.

I refrained from clawing at her and snapped, "Where did my brother go?"

"W-We don't know" at least they both had the decency to look ashamed.

I was about to turn and leave but then paused when something dawned onto me, "Wait-" I broke. Spinning around on the balls of my feet, I focused onto the werewolf. "How are you alive?"

"We don't need to tell you anything" her attitude had returned.

I wasn't feeling very patient which was why my anger burst out into my angered words, "I am trying to help you"

"Klaus, gave me Elena's blo0d" the werewolf answered, quickly. The fear in his eyes indicated that he feared I would end up ripping blondie's head off – not that the thought hadn't crossed my mind.

"Elena's blood" my audible whisper laced with my disbelief.

If he had used Elena's blood then that meant she was definitely still alive. He needed her to live so he could make his minions and because of that – I still had a chance.

The hope had me spinning back around and rushing down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" one of them called – I wasn't really focusing.

"To help her" I shouted back.

"We'll come with you"

That I caught and because of that, I knew that I had to stop. Turning back around, I sent them my disapproving glare, "No, both of you go home" I looked between them with a silent plead. If they got close to Nik at this point – he would probably kill them both. "Get some rest and try and try and forget this day ever happened" I commanded them with a no back talk sternness.

"How do we know we can trust you?" the werewolf, Tyler – was it - asked me. He seemed to be more trusting than his girlfriend so maybe he could talk her into trusting me.

"You'll be able to see Elena tomorrow" I promised and with that, I was gone. It may have been stupid to make a promise that I didn't have any control over but they had to hold on to something.

When the cool breeze, hit my face, I didn't hesitate in jumping into the driver's seat. My keys were already in the ignition which then saved me some time as I sped out of the school and onto the road. While on the road, my thoughts had opened up again with the intention of strategising my next plan.

Nik didn't exactly have a place to go and because he knew I was after him, he would probably be taking Elena's blood as I speak. He would be stupid to use my hotel room so the best bet would be the hospital. All he needed was her blood and then he could leave. He also wouldn't want Rebekah or him to be tempted by it so they would compel someone else to do their bidding for them.

My fingers gripped the wheel as I took a sharp turn, the rubber tires burning with the sudden movement but thankfully complying. This then made it easier as I raced towards the Mystic Falls hospital.

When getting there, her scent hit me and I grinned, knowing I was in the right place. All my siblings were too transparent – it was easy to read them.

I was inside the hospital within seconds and trying not to flex my muscles into an unnatural sprint under the human's prying eyes.

Knowing that I didn't have the time to search each room, I relied on my senses which led me into following her scent. All the while, I was trying not to give into the bloodlust that burned at my throat and made my gums ache with anticipation.

Soon enough, I arrived at the right room and my adrenaline didn't permit e a second to stop and think. I was acting on impulse by pulling at all the wires. Through this, the guilt ate away at me as I sympathised with the poor girl who had been a pawn for one of my siblings' games.

My rushed movements, jostled her out of her slumber, "Bella?" she weakly called, squinting at me with uncertainty that was hinted with her fear.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, my eyebrows furrowed as I concentrated on the task off ridding her of the transfusion wires. "I'm going to get you out of her" I assured her softly. When she raised her head, I could tell that she wanted to nod in agreement but her weak muscles weighed her down. "Let's get you home" I began, slipping my hand under her neck so I could lift her.

"Get away from her!" the growl shattering through the cold and silent atmosphere put my movements to a stop.

Whipping my head around, I was both stricken with fear and agitation as I looked up at the ice blue eyes. They were no longer filled with a hooded lust but instead, they sunk in deep regret and betray. The battle of his emotions, slowly cutting through me and I hoped that I could make it up to him.

"I am trying to help her" my feeble whisper was still met with his ice cold glare but I could see the doubt creeping in.

_Please understand…I am not like my brother…This was not my fault…Please understand… _my thoughts continued to reach out for him while pleading for his forgiveness and as undeserved as it was, I was a selfish creature and felt that I needed his clemency.

He was about to say something but we were interrupted by the soft clacking of heels that rounded the corner and entered the room. The small and fearful nurse looked up at us with wide eyes, capturing our attention. I bit my lip in anger when I caught the small white bandage covering her neck. She however, didn't notice as her eyes glazed over when glancing towards the unconscious Elena, "You're not supposed to be here. Klaus-" she began but I stopped her.

I rushed to her and gripped her shoulders, "Where are the rest of the blood bags?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you" she shook her head, her bottom lip quivering as she fought against the locked up emotions. Her terror was the most profound and I felt bad that he had compelled her too as well as bitten her.

Shaking my head, I let go of her shoulder and wondered aloud, "He probably took them with him" the nurse and Damon both looked at me questioningly but I didn't elaborate. I could deal with Damon right now so I focused back onto the unfortunate nurse.

Sinking my teeth into my hand, I brought her to me, ignoring her bewildered protests as I placed my bleeding wrist to her lips. Once I was certain, she had had her fill, I spun her round to face me again, "Leave the girl alone and go finish the rest of your shift" our gazes remained locked until she blinked and nodded. "Then go home and forget this ever happened" I ordered and watched as she nodded and then trail out of the room, still in a dazed state.

"Damon, get her home" I ordered him once the nurse had disappeared out of our sight. "Make sure she gets some sleep and water" I reminded him. Reason behind my curt words was so that I could deter my lust of him into other thoughts that would be more plausible.

"What are you doing?" he seemed genuinely perplexed by my strange demeanour. I could read into the underlying question moulded into his spoken words but I kept quiet. "Is this some kind of trick?" again I didn't answer and allowed him the time to get it all out of his chest. "What are you doing?"

"Right now, it's about what you're doing" I reached out to place a hand on his chest and forced down the rejection when he coiled from my touch. My stare hardened as the coldness of my heart spread into my veins.

He was hurt, I could see that and it troubled me that I was the one to do that to him.

"I haven't got time for this" he shook his head, breaking our locked stares and looking back to the doppelganger. The pain and guilt was intensified in his dulled eyes as he stalked towards her, "I need to take care of Elena…" he murmured, mostly to himself.

"Yeah" I gulped down the jealousy and nodded, "You do"

I watched the intense look of both frustration and worry battle within his eyes as he cradled her small form. I caught how careful and gentle he was when slowly pulling her form to his body. I watched as the deep regret marred his features when looking down at the pale human. I also saw the blatant disregard he showed me when walking out of the small hospital room.

Now as he walked down the hall with the doppelganger in his arms, I simply watched.

**A/N: Poor Bella. Will she be forgiven? Will she finally leave the madness that is Mystic Falls?  
Ideas? Suggestions? Questions? – Don't hesitate to say anything to me. **

**Again, follow me twerri02 – "Terri Wickes"**


	25. Torn

**TORN**

**A/N: A/N: You guys have gone above and beyond and because of that – I will show kindness and give another taster. So enjoy…**

I was back to drinking alone - one hand holding the bourbon while the other gripped my half-empty glass. The bitter-sweet after taste still lingering on my lips as I downed yet another glass of expensive hotel Chardonnay. Who cared it was on y brother's tab - the same brother who had snapped my neck…

…and with that thought, I filled up the glass flute once again.

Strangely, like yesterday, I received a call, only this time it was the shrill ringing of the hotel phone. With a deep sigh, I stood from my seat and padded into the suite's bedroom, my boots discarded in the living room. My feet dragged me over to the bedside table so I could pick up the white phone.

I had expected it to be the hotel manager but I was aggravated to hear him again, "What did you do?"

"I'm going to hang up now…" I sighed. My fingers tightly gripped the plastic phone and I fought with myself so that I didn't slam it into pieces. However, when the phone hovered an inch above it, I paused upon hearing his angered exclamation, echo through the room.

"You told them about Mikael!" he accused me. In the background, I heard the low sounds of the radio and other cars speeding on the road so I knew he was driving.

The sounds were now a blurred white noise as I was now trembling. My fingers quivering as I pressed the cold plastic back onto my ear and breathed, "Mikael?" the cold fear gripping me, buckling my weakened knees so I gave in and allowed myself to fall back down onto the bed.

"Oh, don't deny it. It's beneath you" he seethed and I heard the distinctive screech of tires against the road. By the sounds of it, he was speeding down a motorway, trying to avoid the other drivers.

I was dumbfounded by the accusation, "You really don't know me if you think I would do that to you" I snarled. Him of all people should know that I would never do that – as angry as I was, I wouldn't do that to him. To think that the others knew of Mikael, I fretted over what they would do with that information. Could that be what Katerina and Damon had gone to find out? Would Damon go through with the plans when he knew about me? Had the night meant anything to him?

"Isabella…" Nik brought me back to the situation at hand with his forgiving tone. The change in his demeanour permitted me the assurance that he understood and believed me.

It all felt a little too late.

Falling down onto the bed, I curled into a ball, the phone still pressed against my ear. A cold vulnerability hollowed me as I whispered, "You hurt me today…"

After a moment of silence, he also sighed, "You hurt me first" his frustration cracked through his breathed teasing.

"I can't do this anymore Nik", I shook my head to both clear my frenzied thoughts and to blink away the salty tears threatening to spill. It was getting too tiring at being everyone's punch bag. I wanted to live out my eternity – not spend my days crying over the guys who continuously hurt me.

"This was never your fight" this was his way of apologising and I would have to accept it. "I shouldn't have asked you to come…" he made another feeble attempt but it slightly worked.

Gulping down my tears, I rolled over and faced the ceiling as I voiced my previous thought, "How did you know to give the werewolf Elena's blood?" As impressive as his quick thinking was, I couldn't help but be shocked that he had known what to do so suddenly.

"Witches hated me" he chuckled humourlessly, "I wouldn't put it past them to tell me the opposite of what I wanted to know" the rage crawling into his words and lacing over the humour that he tried to depict.

I had to admit that was clever of him but I was still disappointed in him. Even after getting what he wanted, he had left me behind. He had still snapped my neck and hadn't even bothered to apologise – I mean a real apology – not the half-assed words used to relieve his guilt.

This was why my tone was now venomous as I slurred, "So you got what you wanted" I shook my head, "I'm sure you have enough blood to make a new family" I frowned, my own words cutting deep and opening the unhealed wounds once again. It was yet another reminder of the dreadful day, where I had just lost two of my siblings.

He ignored my anger as he murmured, "Speaking of…" the mischievous smirk in his voice made me features fall into a dulled grimace. Who knew what he was thinking of now….?

"I left something for you" he responded nervously.

"What?" I sat up and looked around the room, scanning for a significant little parcel with a gift that would inch him closer to forgiveness. Sadly I came up short, so I pushed away from the bed and looked around the living room, my excitement only stretching with the seconds passing. "Don't think that you could just buy my love" I tried to contain myself.

"You're searching for it, aren't you?" he knew me too well.

Biting down on my lip, I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Yes" I admitted, not able to help it anymore, "Now where is it?" I placed my hand on my hip, pouting as I still found nothing.

"It's on the kitchen counter" he chuckled.

I was already rushing to the kitchen before he could even finish his sentence. One hand was awkwardly cradling the phone, while the other pushed apart the sliding doors.

Within seconds, I was in the kitchen, a childish grin on my face as I walked further inside. The marble tiles were cold under my bare soles but I barely registered it, because at that time my heart sank.

My nerves returned and gleeful grin fell when my eyes landed onto my 'present'. It may have been small but it had immobilised me to frozen halt. The silver shimmer of the moonlight cast half of the 'present', giving me a clear view of what it was.

"Don't say I never do anything for you" he whispered over the phone and I could read into the serious tone behind his humour.

Not knowing what to say, I dropped the phone onto the counter and stepped back, keeping a safe distance from what my brother had left me. I was still torn between jumping up and down in sheer happiness or destroying it. I was torn between calling my brother back and screaming at him or calling him and thank him.

I was torn between…

…I was torn.

**A/N: Another short chapter but I have my reasons. **


	26. Expectations

**EXPECTATIONS**

**A/N: Another one for you…**

_ "You are holding back" I whined for the millionth time and dropped my arm once again in frustration. Sometimes his kindness and knighthood qualities were tiring, especially when they got in the way of my fun._

_Elijah smiled as he denied his obvious actions, "I am not"_

_The only reason I had asked him to do this was because Niklaus and Kol had been sent to fetch some water from the river. This meant that neither could give me my daily lessons. I was not going to ask Finn because he preferred to stay inside with mother while she cooked. Rebekah would not dare to touch a sword or weapon of any kind as she feared she would harm herself – I did not doubt that. She chose to watch us instead, with our little brother Henrik right by her side. _

_ "Yes you are" I pouted, "You didn't even try to defend yourself" my equanimity and my patience left me angered at my brother. _

_He placed a gentle palm onto his chest with a silent vow as he recited, "I was taught to never raise my sword at a lady" he replied with apologetic eyes. _

_Tightening one hand on the sword, I placed the other on my hip and scolded him, "Who says I am a lady?"_

_"Yes Elijah, you should know better than to call your sister a lady" Charlotte piped up in a sickeningly sweet tone. She was only here under the false pretence of being me and Rebekah's friend. pretending to be Rebekah's friend when we all knew she only came to bat her eyelashes and wear her new dress for Elijah or Niklaus or Kol or Finn – it varied by who she found was available. _

_Rebekah rolled her eyes, even she could see through the girl's intentions. We all knew why she wore a corset every single day and why she painted her lips and why she occasionally dressed as if she was a lady of the town. _

_My dear sister chose to direct the conversation, probably fearing that I would raise my sword at the deluded girl – not that the idea had not crossed my mind. "I will never understand why you insist on learning to fight?" Rebekah spoke, shaking her head at me. "It is reserved for men" both her friends, Angeline and Lucia, who sat by her, nodded in an unspoken agreement. "Come sit by me and help make the garlands" _

_At first I worried that my brothers would fall for her charms – what with the way that they had fawned over her the first time we met. Thankfully, behind closed doors, my brothers always confided in me that they too had been pretending – for mama's sake._

_After silent deliberation, he sighed in defeat before nodding, "Fine" he sighed once more, relenting to me like I knew he would. When he caught the grin gracing my features he bowed his head and warned, "But do not say I did not warn you…"_

_"You are the one that should be scared" Francis patted Elijah's shoulder and sent me a look of encouragement. When I acknowledged him with a small curtsy, he bowed his head and winked at me. The simple action made my cheek heat up so I had to turn away. Unfortunately, I saw that Rebekah had caught onto our exchange and was now raising her brow at me. That would mean that the questions would be flooding me later as we prepared for bed._

_When he started walking towards me, I began, "Francis, seeing as my brother is too much of a coward…" I sent a pointed look at Elijah, which he ignored so I turned back to my friend, "…maybe you should be my opponent?" _

_He now stood behind me and was placing a hand on my shoulder, "I could never raise my swor-"_

_"At a lady" I interjected with a weary sigh. _

_Will this view of women being terribly weak ever end?_

_"Not just any lady" Francis spoke out, then brushed past me when whispering, "Only you" a gasp left me. He took two steps so he was placed before me, his dark brown eyes gleaming with excitement, "Now, I would like you to give as a show by making a fool out of your brother" he winked once again. His soft brown curls now quivered as the breeze billowed through them. _

_I wanted to run my fingers through them once again. _

_The thought made me blush once again which he obviously caught onto. His hand was now placed on my cheek, tilting me up to meet his darkened stare. Like always, he looked at me like I was the only person in the world. I never understood why he did not look at my sister that way._

_Brazenly placing a swift kiss on his cheek, I smiled at his astonishment and the other girls' gasps. Not wasting another second, I gently brushed past Francis and strode towards my now angered brother. I ignored his anger because I knew it was only a tenth of what I would receive from Niklaus._

_With Rebekah having witnessed this, there was no doubt that this would be the talk over dinner. This new thought aroused my fear because I knew that Father would then know of this. At least, mother would be there, she could protect me – she always did. _

_Needing a distraction, I turned back, "Your sword, brother" _

_Elijah narrowed his eyes at Francis' back once more before casting his glare onto me. "You should not have done that" he cautioned. _

_I shrugged my shoulders, feigning impassiveness, "Maybe not" he glanced over my shoulder, his features hardening once again so I quickly added to capture his attention, "…yet it still happened"_

_"Isabella…" _

_I knew that was the voice he used when he wanted to scold me so I interrupted once again. "If you do not fight fair, I shall do it again" I threatened with a devious smile. All the brothers were too protective over me and Rebekah and I knew my condition would play to my advantage. _

_As expected, Elijah complied and brought up his sword, as did I and it wasn't long before the clinks of our swords filled the atmosphere. Each time the metal of the swords combined, the girls behind us would give a childish squeal, even Rebekah. I was not sure as to whether they found this exciting of if they worried for my safety._

_They didn't have to. _

_Nik had taught me well. _

_Once again, the clinks of the swords resound and this time, I was more forceful. As a result to this new found power, Elijah was backing away from me but not in fear – he appeared to be impressed. _

_Henrik was laughing and chanting my name but I didn't turn to acknowledge him. _

_A gleeful giggle escaped my lips when the edge of my blade brushed against his belt, leaving a very noticeable slash onto it. Elijah raised a brow but then gained composure and began to quicken his attacks. Still, even with his strengthened movements, I could still defend myself with ease. _

_Every swish of my blade cut through the thickened tension and met his sword. When I caught how his arm flexed, I ducked down, missing the blade. Then acting quickly, I swung my sword, aiming for his waist but he jumped back, avoiding my attack. I then caught how he was bringing his arm down so I rolled across the rocky ground, avoiding the attack once again. _

_I was quick to pick myself up but Elijah had stilled his attacks, waiting for me to collect myself. When I readied myself to stand up once again, attack, I was interrupted. _

_"ISABELLA!" someone else thundered but this was not a chant of appraise. It was the thunderous rage of my father's voice. A scowl marring his features as he glared at the sword within my grasp and then moved his eyes back onto me. His eyes darkening to a threatening pitch black with each step that he took. _

_His heavy steps echoed through the rocky ground as he made his way towards us. They were accompanied with the rushed footsteps of the audience fleeing from my father's wrath._

_Once he was next to us, he roughly grabbed the sword from loosened fingertips and growled, "Girls are not to wield swords" without care, he carelessly discarded the item with disgust. _

_"I-I-I w-was j-just-", I wanted to stand from the ground but cold fear gripped me and left me leaded to the ground, my icy veins weighing me down. _

_"You spend more time with swords than with your books" he sneered, "Your manner of speaking is atrocious" I was used to his verbal blows and simply stood there, struck in fear and kept my gaze onto the ground beneath me. "Speak properly" he ordered menacingly but when I made another attempt he interrupted me once again, "And stand up properly" he demanded, tightly gripping my arm which made me cry out in pain. He was dragging me onto my feet and I tried to comply but his hand was crushing my bones, halting any pleas that begged to leave me. _

_Henrik was weaving in and out of the village homes, probably in search for mother who was probably the only person that would be able to tame the beast. _

_"Father please…"Elijah tried to reason him but he only shrugged him off before his grip on me tightened. The feral look in his dark eyes grew more untamed as he continued to provoke a scream from me. My bottom lip, trapped between my gritted teeth that I felt it break into the skin. The metallic taste of blood teased my taste buds as well as the bile in my throat. All the while, silent tears streamed down, dampening my reddened cheeks and blurring my vision but that could have been my conscious mind slipping away from me. _

_"LET HER GO!" the enraged growl briefly pausing his constricting clasp onto my arm. I revelled in the split second where I was relieved from the pain before it slammed back into me. _

_"How dare you?" father seethed, taking a menacing step towards Niklaus while dragging me along. _

_Niklaus' fear seeped into his following snarled words "Let her go…"_

_This time, father let me go but roughly so I crashed back onto the ground, a scream finally ripping out of my throat and being let out. It felt good to finally voice out my pain. Flailing arms rushed to me and tried to both cradle and lift me. I however, was worried for my dear yet very foolish brother._

_I knew that once father started with Niklaus, he would lose control and it would take a while to stop him. With me, he would quickly realise what he had done and silently walk away. This was why I had thrown myself in front of Niklaus and received the heavy blow to the side of my cheek, causing me to crash into the ground and then a resounding crack made me shriek out loud. _

_"ISABELLA!" several voices screamed. _

_As darkness prevailed, slowly creeping into my mind, I still registered the exasperated and panicked tone of my father, "You stupid stupid girl" he incensed, "Now, look what you made me do!" his booming voice screeched across the large field, shaking my very core but still I found no strength to help me open my eyes. _

_Once again, arms were being wrapped around me, "We need to get her inside, mother will do something" someone – I think it was Rebekah said this but I could not be sure. My heavy eyelids meant that I was trapped within the shadowed realm of darkness. _

_"She's losing a lot of blood!" the loud cry faded and I was lulled into the darkness. _

_I felt myself pressed up onto something warm before my cheek was dampened with something I could only guess to be tears. "Sister, I will lift you now, okay" I knew with certainty that it was Niklaus. His arms secured me, holding me close to him and I felt him fulfil his promise. Within seconds, he had lifted the both of us off the ground. _

_"It hurts" a weak and feeble voice replied to this. _

_"You will be fine" Niklaus fretted and I felt my body being jostled. "Mother will know what to do" he whispered, "She has to" _

_He continued running as if it was his life that depended on it._

**A/N: Super nervous in updating this – difficult in writing in the 10 century. Do you give my try a thumbs up or will you press the BIG red button (*forgive the analogies – blame the talent shows I've been watching*)**

**Anyway, please REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW! Let me know what you guys think...**


	27. Revelations

**REVELATIONS**

**A/N: Thanks to all as always, you have made my day with your reviews and for that I thank you with an update. Keep in mind, that there was a significant reason of last chapter's flashback. This will be explained in this chapter…enjoy…**

It was 8:00 and I hadn't slept. Not that I really needed it but it did help in giving me a few moments of sleep so I was somewhat annoyed. In response to this frustration, I decided to have other people suffer with me which was why I was now knocking on their door.

Gulping down my nervousness, I fought against my anxiety and grinned, "Morning" I smiled once the door was flung open, revealing a deliciously shirtless Damon. Thoughts to our night together flashed fleetingly through my mind and I revelled in them, my smile growing wider.

It grew even wider when I caught Damon's indulging stare glaze over my form. After changing into several outfits, I had decided on wearing a dark red tank top with denim shorts. My brown ankle combat boots were tucked into the black knee high socks. **(A/N: Outfit on the Blog – link on profile)**

To make this even more interesting, I had added Damon's shirt over the top, leaving it unbuttoned. This was my way of returning it to him because I knew it would drive him crazy. Plus, I liked the musky scent of his cologne. I had actually considered, taking it off and leaving it in my car, just so I could keep it.

The door was already flung open before I could knock and I was both disappointed and surprised to see that it was Stefan at the doorway, "Bella?" he leaned against the doorway, his curious gaze trained onto my face with an unspoken question but he didn't seem to share my surprise.

"Stefan?" I questioned. Relief and confusion both filled me when catching that his limbs were still intact. He didn't seem to be sporting any visible injuries but this only spiralled me further, "He gave you your freedom?" Not wanting to get ahead of myself, I reined back the hope of my brother's goodness.

"No" he shook his head and my stomach sunk, "I was told to keep an eye on things" he informed me, "including you…"

I couldn't keep in the laugh that escaped me, "He asked you to look after me?" I tried to get a hold of myself but the thought of Stefan being my guardian, amused me.

"Thanks" he answered dryly.

Once the laughter subdued, I sent an apologetic look before brightening up, "Must be happy to be back now, huh?"

"Why?" his mood dulled within seconds, "Small towns are dreadful. Frankly, I don't even understand why you're still here"

The offhanded attitude struck me as being odd but I shook the nagging thought away, "Yeah, but at least you've got your girl now"

"Who? Elena?" he scoffed.

I crossed my arms over my chest and peered up at him, "What is wrong with you?"

There was a melancholy tone dulling his brown eyes and his features seemed to be set in stone with how he had clenched his teeth. It was only then that I noticed the strong stench of the bourbon he had consumed – very recently actually with how strong the smell was.

Before he got a chance to explain, we were interrupted, "Thought I heard your voice…"

My breath hitched when I looked up at those intense icy blue eyes that seemed to have the power to immobilise me. Silver specks in his blue were now more profound as his gaze trailed over my form, satisfying me with the appreciative look gracing his features. As his head was bowed slightly, his hair fell over his eyes and I caught the water drops that sleeked the tendrils.

I flashed back to how soft they felt as they slipped through my fingers. The thought only riled me up once again and

"Damon" his name caressed my lips when I breathed it. Even though it was clear he affected me, I still caught how his ice blue glazed over into a darkened midnight blue when his. In response to this, I nervously bit down on my bottom lip, waiting for him to kick me out.

Something snapped within him because he straightened up and turned around, walking further into the house. At first I stood there, blinking in disbelief at his retreating form but everything changed when I heard his dark whisper, "Get in"

**-XxxxX-**

When stepping into the house, I took a deep breath and tried to get a hold of myself. After my weakness at the doorway, I knew that I had to compose myself if I was going to handle the next few minutes or hour or whatever.

While closely following after him, my gaze had trailed off his back and now on the interior. As I walked my fingers brushed across the history of the living room. Each relic held a past that I found myself wanting to hear and maybe if I played my cards right, I would have the opportunity of hearing them.

My envy was derived from the fact that I was no longer in possession of my childhood memories. Clothes…books, paintings, ornaments, jewellery – all gone as I had to give up all I had when running with Nik.

"Drink?" Damon held up the crystal bottle with what I could smell as being scotch.

My tongue darted out to my bottom lip as the tangy aroma roused my anticipation, "Yes please…" I almost moaned which made Damon smirk. Main reason I wanted a drink was because I had the cravings after failing to feed, which was why I downed the glass and only revelled in the scorching burn for a split second. The sweet yet piquant taste still teased my lips so I licked it off, enjoying how Damon's gaze fell onto them again.

"More?" he rasped.

I grinned and held up the glass, "Definitely" this time, I got to enjoy the taste as Ii took a small sip, "You've got the good stuff" I complimented in hopes of smoothing things over.

He shrugged, "It better be" stalking off so he could pour himself a glass, "1922" he informed me.

Licking my lips, I realised that I already knew the drink, "William Younger's?" I guessed.

He nodded and then made his way back to me, surprising me when he took a seat next to me. His penetrating stare was trained onto me and his eyebrows were furrowed as he continued to search for something. I wanted to give answers to his questioning look.

"What?" I bit on my bottom lip, feeling self-conscious.

Still he was relentless and continued to look me up and down before finally asking, "What are you wearing?" there was an unexpected edge to his tone.

"Why?" I asked mischievously, angling myself so I was facing him, "You like?" I smirked, already knowing the answer to that question.

"What's happening here?" we were both suddenly alerted of Stefan's disregarded presence. He broke away from leaning on the wall, narrowing his eyes as he glanced between us with burning curiosity.

Before I could make some smart remark, the soft padding of footsteps interrupted us. All of us snapped our heads towards the stairs only to find Elena making her way down.

Her hair was tied back in a cute ponytail and she was dressed in a tank top and denim shorts to accommodate the hot weather. The nurses had taken too much blood from her so I wasn't surprised at the paleness of her skin, although it was getting better.

It truly was amazing how much she looked like Katerina – the appearance was almost uncanny and if it wasn't for her drumming heartbeat, I would have snapped her neck, a long time ago. "Remarkable" I murmured in amazement, mostly to myself but my sight was blocked as Damon moved himself, acting as her guard as he stared me down.

"Oh" she gasped when she caught sight of me, "It's you" she cast wary glances between the two brothers before walking further into the room.

"Morning" I greeted her pleasantly. I was here to make amends and apologise for my brother's behaviour. Last thing I wanted to do was give off a bad somewhat first impression. Hopefully, Damon would read into this and realise that I never had any intentions of hurting him.

Elena's steps slowed and her eyes warily darted between the two brothers before she finally greeted me, "Er…hi" she offered a wry smile, not that I could really blame her.

"Would it make you feel better if I said I brought donuts?" I held up the brown bag.

She broke into a grin and rushed over to my side, "Yes it would" she was quick in taking one and took a bite before releasing a moan. She then paused, realising the amused audience around her. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment but then ignored the Salvatore men as she narrowed her eyes at me, "But why…?"

"Consider it a peace offering" I smiled but gave her no chance to ask any questions as I hastily added, "How do you feel?"

"Better now" she covered her mouth when answering because she was still chewing. Once she swallowed it she looked up to me and I found gratitude warming her midnight blue eyes, "Thanks for yesterday" she gleamed.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that" Damon interjected before I could reply.

I turned to him and crossed my legs. The burning curiosity told me that he knew nothing of me and what had really happened yesterday. Furrowing my eyebrows, I questioned the doppelganger, "You didn't tell him?"

"I was too tired" she murmured guiltily, "Plus, I don't think I would have been able to even if I tried" she admitted.

Placing my now empty glass onto the table I began, "Well it's a good a time as any and it's better if you knew now rather than have it take you off guard later on"

"What?" Damon urged.

"My name is Isabella Marie…" glancing around the room, taking a deep breath before concluding, "Mikealson" well better now than never.

Only a second passed before my body was slammed onto the far side of the wall, Damon's eyes held mine, a burning rage fired in them as he pushed his arm onto my neck trying to choke me. His attack was rendering useless because I had the strength to easily untangle myself from this. Still, I permitted him a few seconds of satisfaction by remaining still and allowing him to slam me further into the wall. A delicious snarl rippled through him as he glared at me.

"Oh Mr. Salvatore...not on the first date" I cooed, reaching up to cup his cheek but he blinked away the daze and pushed me further into the wall. The rage he was displaying was surprising and I wasn't sure whether it was fear of Elena's safety or the betrayal that I detected in his eyes. "My brother really did a number on you guys didn't he?" I wondered aloud.

He ignored me completely and snapped, "What do you want?"

"Why do you assume I want something" he gave me a pointed look never moving from his defensive stance. I tried to appease him when peeking up from under my eyelashes, "I don't want anything" this was only met with a cocked eyebrow so I flashed him a dazzling smile, smirking when I saw him blink again. I was getting to him – it was truly satisfying to know that I affected him in this way.

He shook his head, clearing his hazed thoughts, "I'm gonna ask one last time…" he threatened, which I found comical but I fought against the amused smirk when he demanded, "What. Do. You. Want?"

With a deep breath, I tried to calm myself when repeating, "And I'm going to tell you again" , however this time, I pushed him away from me, getting tired of acting the victim as I replied, "_I_ don't want anything" he was quick to pull himself off the floor. When he made no move to attack, I felt encouraged to continue, "My brother's obsession with the curse has driven him to insanity. He has created a wedge in this family" I shook my head at yesterday's memories. The corner of Elena's eyes crinkled in sympathy but I didn't want her pity – nor anyone else's.

I walked around the room, feeling their eyes on me with every step that I took.

"How do we know we can trust you?" I heard Damon quiz.

Spinning back around, I gulped then took an inconspicuous breath before walking back towards the table. Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out the small vial and placed it on the table.

They all focused onto Nik's present, their eyes growing wide as they tried to process their thoughts. With the passing silence, everyone was oblivious to my internal battle. It was a big step for me to give this to them or even show them but I knew I shouldn't turn back now.

What's done is done.

Ignoring the nervous thumping of my heart, I convinced myself that I was doing the right thing.

"Where did you get this?" Damon ground his teeth, being the first of the others to find his voice.

Nervously running my fingers through my hair, I chanced a fleeting glance over to him but he was focused on the small tube. Knowing that he wasn't looking away, I answered, "My br- Niklaus left this for me before he left"

"And you haven't taken it" Stefan quizzed.

"Why would he give you my blood? You're a vampire" the doppelganger fretted, running circles within her mind.

Giving a humourless laugh, I took a seat opposite her but looked at the unfocused Damon. I kept my eyes onto him as I revealed, "I'm not just a vampire…"

They were all now looking at me.

Elena's eyes were then flooded and I sent an encouraging nod, silently prodding her to say the words and she didn't disappoint.

"You're a hybrid?"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! How will Damon to this new info? Anyone see that coming?**

**Please Review, Recommend and Keep Reading.**

**Also, you guys have been tremendous in the support you've given me so I PM'd all of you as a THANK YOU. I am also happy to read any of your stories and review them so just PM me if you got any. **

**MASSIVE THANK YOU to the last chapter's reviewers: ****steph A15, Bella-swan11, kols-little-assasin, vampiregeekxxs, Daddys little crazy bitch,winxgirl1997, TheDemonOfTwilight, Amazing Death, iheartjacobblack-13, Jojo657, atotheawesome, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, YunaNeko**

**Last note: I've posted a new story - Inception. Also a crossover of Twilight and VD but not an Edward and Bella pairing...Check it out :)**


	28. Confession

**CONFESSION**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I will make it worth your while…**

"You're a hybrid?" Elena broke the awkward silence.

I crossed my legs and placed my hands onto my knees, keeping quiet as I allowed them to process that information. I knew that the silence would answer their questions.

"You're a hybrid" this time it was not phrased as a question – more like a statement.

Stefan had moved towards us and took a place, not by Elena but on the seat next to her. Damon still remained where he was and didn't dare to eat my eyes so I ignored the fear and focused on Stefan who piped up, "So Klaus gave you this blood because…"

"Because I wasn't there when he broke the curse" I clarified.

"Why weren't you?" Elena panicked tone told me that she was trying to understand me, "Didn't you want to break the curse?" she looked up to me with curiosity in her eyes.

"Of course I wanted to" I laughed half-heartedly, "Full moons are a bitch" again I chuckled but when that subdued, I added in a serious tone, "…but I couldn't"

"Why's that?" Damon finally spat out.

The venom in his tone made me miss the previous silence but I remained patient, hoping that my next words would put me back in his good books, "Who was I to choose someone else's life before mine?" I questioned, "Knowing that I would be killing someone innocent for my own personal gain just didn't seem fair…" I shook my head, trailing off. After taking a deep breath, I looked back up to them, "Nik however, didn't see it that way. He's always been a hot head" I tried to joke but no one laughed.

"Amongst other things" I heard Elena's mutter.

Smirking at her brazen attitude, I then mused, "Truth be told, I only gave up trying to break the curse because I don't believe we'd ever find a doppelganger"

"And now that you have?" Damon suddenly met my eyes. Hic icy glare was betrayed with the hurt that flashed across his features, marring them for a second.

"I realise that I could never harm you" I gulped, nervously, "It would not be fair on you or your family"

Elena still seemed confused, still running the facts through her mind and picking out the unanswered questions based on the answers I gave. However it seemed that with every answer, there was a question which is why she now asked, "Well you found out that you don't have to kill me, why didn't you take it?"

"Because I could not take it without your consent" my truthful answer was met with Damon's scoff but I chose to ignore it as I explained, "It feels immoral"

"How very noble of you?" he sneered, still refusing to come any closer to me.

Elena on the other hand seemed to be warming up to me, "You are so different to your brother" she murmured with a wonder lighting her tone as she gazed onto me.

"It may be hard to believe but he was once good" part of me wished that they could have known my brother when he was younger. Maybe then they would understand, hopefully they could simply take my word for it, "He once loved and cared for those around him"

Recognition now clouded Elena's confusion as she whispered, "I'm sorry"

I shook my head at her unnecessary apology and pity. "On that note, I would like to extend my apologies for everything that my brother has done. Any losses that you have faced, I truly am sorry"

"You shouldn't be the one apologising" Stefan growled.

I shrugged because that was as good as it was going to get. Nik would not even dare to return and apologise for his actions so they would have to settle for min, "I just wanted to say that I was sorry for everything that you have faced for the past few years…" I paused and reflected on the situation, "but it some way, I'm glad" Elena widened her eyes at this but I explained, "Maybe the madness will finally stop and my brother will finally live in peace" I smiled wistfully, "Better not get my hopes up" with that, I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest, "Thank you for your hospitality" I smiled once again.

"That sounds like a goodbye…"

I looked towards Damon and allowed my composure to fall as I whispered, "It might just be"

He clenched his jaw and his graven eyes grew taut as he looked away from me and onto the window. There was a calculating expression now on his face as he deliberated over something.

Disregarding my internal battle, I decided that Ii had given it my all and this was probably for the best. I should move on from this before I fell in too deep and became tangled up in other people's web of drama.

"It was nice meeting you all" I put on another falsified smile before adding, "Take care of yourself"

With one last look at Damon, I sighed in defeat when I was met with no response but kept calm as I strode towards the exit. My nimble fingers, instinctively reaching up to graze the art pieces on the walls for the last time. When nearing the door, I took a deep breath and caught the light tint of Damon's cologne in the atmosphere.

Reaching up, I opened the door but before leaving, I whispered, "Goodbye"

Just whispering the farewell seemed to finalise the end of this whole thing and I felt my stomach sink, a hollow feeling taking over as I dragged myself to the car. However, once I was there, instead of getting in and driving away, I leaned my forehead onto the top side.

My heavy rasped breaths were interrupted with the smoother voice, "Was that your way of saying goodbye?" I snapped my head up to look into the warm blue eyes. "For good?" his voice cracked at the end and once again, I was let into seeing the broken boy that hid from the world.

Straightening up, I crossed my arms over my chest and jutted out my chin, "I know when I'm not wanted"

He ignored that and spun around, making me blink back the tears as I heard him open his car door. The slamming of his door was then followed by the low purr of his engine but what surprised me was when he pushed open the passenger door.

"Get in"

**-XxxxxxX-**

We had been driving for the past twenty minutes and nothing had been said.

What I had considered peaceful silence now became silent torture. At first, I appreciated the idea of me having a chance to gather my thoughts but now I craved the sound of his voice. I wanted to hear him say something – anything.

Fighting back the groan, I finally gave in and broke the tension, "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere far away" he replied in a stoic tone, devoid of emotion and his eyes were trained onto the road so ic oudln't read them either.

I offered a dry chuckle, "That's what the kidnappers say"

"Well, you're far from a defenceless victim" he actually joked, surprising me.

Wanting to keep him playful, I flashed my fangs and hitched an eyebrow, "Intimidated?"

"I'm sure I could take you on" he smirked and I felt my heart swell with hope. Maybe I could end up saving – whatever this was. I know I said that I wanted to leave and move on but there was something about Damon…I didn't understand it and I couldn't define it but it was just something…I had to at least try

With this, I decided to finally acknowledge the elephant in the room, "Damon…"

"Not yet" he shook his head, obviously reading into the tone that I used.

I nodded in understanding and gave him the space to simply drive and get himself together. He at least deserved that….God knows what he could be thinking – or planning for that matter.

Nonetheless, even with this hope, I still couldn't stand the silence so I reached over to switch on the radio.

"Don't" he breathed softly.

I angled my body towards him and asked, "Why?"

"I need to think" he explained.

With that, we spent an extra twelve minutes and forty-nine seconds in silence before the car came to a sudden halt.

"Out" he ordered with a slight edge in his tone.

Usually I don't allow people to order me around but Damon seemed to be the exception. I could understand why he needed this small piece of control so with a sigh, I complied.

I jumped out and pushed the door behind me before gasping when I looked ahead.

I took slow hesitant steps towards the edge, my eyes still wide as I indulged in the beautiful scenery before me. "It's beautiful up here" I murmured, taking in the green rolls of the hills in the distance but blurred with the mist that hazed it. Down below, I caught the valley, streaming a turquoise flow down the surrounding forest. From where I was, I could pick out the small deer beside it.

It was all so picturesque – too perfect.

I smiled at the scene but then remembered Damon. He was now stood next to me but kept looking for4wards, unaffected with the scene so I wanted to question why he chose to park here, "Why di-" my questioned drowned between his lips and mine.

There was a pleading yearn with how his fingers delved into my tresses, cradling me closer so I couldn't break the heated kiss – not that I wanted to. I easily responded as I moulded my own lips with him, my own silent plea whispered against each caress of my lips.

I felt us move – well him move me and I crashed onto something hard – probably a tree because I heard the rustling of it's leaves with the sudden impact.

Our gentleness now transformed into eagerness as he hoisted me up. Like yesterday, I was quick in accepting him as I wrapped my legs around him. The contact had me moaning "Damon" I was finally able to whisper when his kisses now trailed down to my neck. His fingers were busy trailing up my bare legs and then resting on y thigh before slipping up, under my shirt.

When I wrapped my arms around his neck, he then moved his fingers down to fumble with the buttons. It was when I felt the familiar rush of adrenaline when his hand slid down my throat and to my basre chest that I regrettably ordered, "Stop!"

He didn't stop.

Instead, he chose to capture my lips once again before huskily whispering, "I don't want to"

Just knowing that he wanted me made me arch my back and tighten my hold around his neck, "Me neither" I admitted, still breathing heavy, not caring that we were on dangerous territory

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you last night" he confessed.

I pulled back and smiled at the sincerity within his eyes.

I hated myself when I loosened my legs around him and let my feet touch the ground. thankfully he didn't make a move to stop me which suggested that he understood so I felt encouraged to place a palm over his chest, "You need to know that, that night wasn't me playing a game" I gulped.

"I believe you" he replied after a few seconds of deliberation.

Still, I felt obligated in explaining, "At first I was using you to forget about someone" I admitted, not have him under any false pretences anymore.

"At first?" he hitched an eyebrow.

"Yeah" I nodded, knowing what he wanted me to say so again revealed, "It became something more…"

"I can't believe you were using me" he mocked.

I slapped his arm, "Hey!" I wore a mock scowl, "Don't judge. I heard your fight with Elena. I knew you were using me too" just saying the words out loud, brought a bitter taste in my mouth. I was not in the mood of thinking or talking about him and Elena – or him and anyone for that matter.

Yes, I know – I'm crazy.

"And you just happened to be by the town hall?" Damon narrowed his eyes with a knowing expression.

I shrugged and looked over his shoulder as I stated, "I was looking for you"

"You were?" this obviously pleased him because he now wore an ear-splitting grin and his graven gaze now gleamed a bright crystal blue.

I bit down onto my lip, knowing that it drove him crazy as I nodded.

In response, his head fell so he could lean his forehead onto mine, "What is this?" the vulnerability cracked through his supposedly nonchalance.

"I don't know" I shook my head, completely clueless, "What I do know is that I don't want it to stop"

"It doesn't have to"

Again his words gave me hope but before I could do anything he had swooped me into another earth-shattering kiss. I felt life slip away from with the soft brush of his lips, against mine.

I didn't want him to stop.

**A/N: Well everything is out in the open but will their complicated lives still leave them intact? **

**Love for the update? Please review! :)**


	29. Understanding

**UNDERSTANDING**

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL. Sorry for the delay – I blame Candy Crush. Any Candy Crush fanatics out there should understand… Anyway enjoy this update – More Damon and Bella moments…**

After our fun by the tree, Damon had then asked me to go hunt with him.

We were now feeding on the young woman that was known as Georgia's cat burglar. Damon was on the other side, his teeth sank into her wrist while I drank from her shoulder. Both of us had agreed that we were not going to kill tonight – just go on a little blood high.

Once I felt her body grow limp, I pulled my lips back, "I think she's had enough" my tongue darted out to lick the blood still on my lips. When Damon let her go, I pulled her at arms length and looked into her eyes, "You may leave" my demand was met with a small nod before she swayed down the alley.

It wasn't long before Damon's mouth covered mine and he was then pushing me against the brick wall. I noticed that now we'd revealed everything, he was no longer gentle with me and I loved it.

"She tasted better from your lips" Damon moaned.

I moved back and looked into his hooded eyes as I teased, "Aren't you a charmer?"

"Have I passed then?" he breathed with a small yet wary smirk.

I blinked wondering what he was referring to, "What?"

"Wined and dined you" he joked.

"Flowers" I pushed at his chest gently, "You forgot the flowers" I pretended to scowl at him but my amused grin broke through.

"Oh you women and your flowers" he ruffled my hair and I mock glared at him. He sent an apologetic smile before offering his hand, "Let's walk"

I easily complied and allowed him to lead me down the alley and onto the street. We were the only shadowed forms walking down the dim lit street.

"So where's your brother now?" he chose to break the ice, not wasting anytime.

Understanding that he was probably worried about my brother's return, I said, "Bet you've been dying to ask that" when turning to look at him, I was only met with his silence so I sighed, him, "He's gone"

"Ran away?" he smirked but I rolled my eyes at his smug expression. After a few beats of silence he craned his neck to face me when asking, "Who is this Mikael guy anyway?"

Just the name was enough to make my blood run cold and as much as I wanted to trust Damon, I knew I couldn't tell him this so I shook my head, "I can't tell you"

"Why?" he looked a little hurt by this.

Wanting to make him understand, I explained, "That would be betraying my brother" the fear had made my tone stern and almost cold.

"After everything he's done to you" Damon seemed struck between surprise and disbelief.

I forced a smile not really keen on thinking about Nik's mistakes as I justified myself, "He is still my flesh and blood"

"You're very compassionate" he noted with a wistful tone. "So what brought you to Mystic Falls?" he questioned after seconds passed by.

"Niklaus asked me to check on things for him"

"So you just follow his orders?" he practically growled at me with anger trembling through him.

My gaze trailed away from him and onto the lampposts trailing down the street as I answered in hushed tones, "I uh… needed a distraction"

"And there it is…"

I blinked and whipped around to look at him, "What?" I gasped in surprise, "What is?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up slightly before looking back to meet my inquisitive gaze, "It explains the pain behind your eyes" he observed.

"Who say I'm in pain?" I shot back.

Damon ignored this when saying; "Someone broke your heart" he mused in a broken whisper, "You can talk to me if you want…" he added with uncertainty.

"Who are you and what have you done with Damon Salvatore" I teased as I made an attempt to lighten the tension thickening the air.

Finally he cracked a smirk and gave a slight shrug, "I'm still here"

We continued sauntering down the dark street, enjoying the peaceful silence before I felt the weight hanging over our heads. Knowing that he was still awaiting an explanation, I murmured, "He was a Cold One"

"You fell for a sparkly" he laughed darkly.

I released a dry humourless laugh that rasped between my clenched teeth as I nodded, "Guess I did" from my peripheral vision, I could see that he was looking at me so I sighed, "Stupid I know"

"What happened?" he quipped with genuine interest.

With my free hand, I reached up and pushed my hair behind my ear when quietly revealing, "I was pretending to be human"

As predicted, he frowned at this, "Why?"

"Keeping up pretences" I shrugged then shook my head, "I don't know"

"You miss it?" his tone had gentled.

Not fully understanding his question, I inquired, "What?"

"Being human"

"Don't you?" I shot back, knowing that it was practically every vampire's secret. We may be vampires but we were all once human and after experiencing that, you can tend to miss that.

He the changed the subject, "Did the Cold One find out? Is that what happened?"

"He didn't stick around long enough to find out" I murmured.

He looked sincerely apologetic and understanding when saying, "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry about Katherine" I returned.

He gave a dry laugh and a tight lipped smile when asking, "You know about her, huh?"

"You still love her?" I found myself prying.

"No" even through I raised my eyebrows at him but hope was no longer diminished when he added, "Not anymore" he gave a few seconds drawn out of silence as I basked in the happiness which was put to a halt when Damon questioned, "What about you?"

I smirked knowingly, "What about me?"

"You still love sparkles?" he clarified with an edge to his hardened tone. Just to taunt him some more, I sighed and kept quiet when staring off into the distance. He caught on to my games and spun around to stand in front of me so he could block my pathway. "Well?" he hitched an eyebrow.

When staring into his darkened pebbled eyes, I could see that he was angry. Probably worried that he had given a piece of himself to me and I wasn't going to reciprocate. I took a second longer before sighing, "No" I closed the space between us, "…not anymore"

This pleased him and I laughed when his whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. He then grinned proudly and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist, before leading me further into the night.

**-XxxxxX-**

After our walk, Damon placed me back in the car and had driven us back to the Boarding house where my car was still parked outside. However, instead of getting out of the car when the engine went off, we stayed back and talked and teased each other a bit more.

It was when a light was turned on in the darkened house that we both snap back into reality. When looking at the time, I was surprised to see that it was almost 3:00 and I realised that it was becoming too easy to forget about everything else when I was with him.

"Guess I better go" I breathed out my fatigue while reaching over to take off the seatbelt. Even though I knew that I didn't need it, it had become a habit of mine.

Damon's warm hand was quickly rested on mine, stopping me from making another move. He held on to me for a few seconds, using his thumb to draw lazy circles on my wrist before lowly murmuring, "I never did thank you for keeping Elena safe"

"Please don't…" I shook my head at his superfluous apology.

"What?"

Placing my hand over his, I meet his smirk with a small smile of my own, "I already hate the fact that it was my brother and sister that did that"

"Yes but it wasn't you" he challenged.

I could tell that he was not backing down from this so I gave in, "You're welcome anyway" I replied. When he flashed me a crooked grin, I chuckled and left the car before carefully closing it behind me. Damon was quick to follow right after me when slamming his door shut.

Digging into my pocket, I fished out my car keys and twirled then around my finger while leaning on the side of the car.

"Elena…" Damon grabbed my attention away from the silver blur when he pressed himself up against me. "Elena, wanted you to have this…" he held up the small glass test tube.

I gasped, "She's giving this to me?"

"As a thank you" he explained. When I didn't move up to accept it, he took my hand and placed it into my palm before curling my fingers around it.

I stared down at it, the thoughts slowly transpiring as I was driven into confusion. Finding it difficult to understand why they would do this, I wondered aloud, "So our time together – was that some kind of test?"

"No" he snapped angrily but then took a deep breath. His fingers grazed up my jaw line before cupping my cheek and tilting my head up to look at him, "Don't think that" he pleaded but I could read into his betrayal, "I did what I did because I wanted to" this was enough for the corner of my lips to quirk up in a thankful smile. "Do you need me to stay?" he inquired.

"No" I shook my head, not liking the idea of him watching as I broke the curse within, "No, thank you"

He covered my hands with his and demanded in a murmur, "Take it tonight" his penetrating stare locked with mine, evidently trapping me.

"Why tonight specifically?" I crossed my arms.

His soft lips curved up a little before the smile fell and he tried to act nonchalant, "Why go through another full moon?" he awkwardly laughed at that, pretending to be detached but I caught onto the concern within his eyes.

"Thank you for caring" I smiled and reached up on my tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

When moving back, he held me to him and rested his forehead onto mine. His hand was cradling the back of my neck as he held me closer, "Will I see you tomorrow?" there was a silent plea behind his broken whisper.

"You just might" I winked at him and opened my car door.

Before I could leave, he trapped me with another sensual kiss before letting his head drop onto mine once again, "Have a goodnight Isabella" he purred.

I grinned, "You too Mr. Salvatore"

**A/N: Please Review for more….**


	30. Nostalgia

**NOSTALGIA**

**A/N: Very sorry for the long wait – hope you will forgive me. As I explained in the other stories, I have had the most horrible week. My exams have started and I ended up not feeling well and to make things worse my grandmother just passed away…**

I had been staring at the vial for what felt like weeks but had actually only been a few minutes and yet I could not understand the reasons behind my hesitancy.

Was it fear of the pain that may follow? Fear of the consequences? Fear of how unethical and immoral this whole thing was?

Urgh – come on Mikaelson – get over yourself. Man up Bella!

After repeating this mantra, I decided that my pep talk should be enough because it was just like a band aid – just rip it off.

On that account, I took it, screwed off the tiny cap and downed the blood without a second thought.

For a second, I licked my lips with the sweet taste that warmed my throat as it slid down like soft velvet. Again, my tongue darted out to lick it off my bottom lip but paused when I felt my heart constrict. My lungs were now hollow as the cool air rushed out.

While choking and gasping, I gripped my chest as I crashed onto the ground, the blazing fire spread through my veins. The raging burn prickled at my skin and I arched my back at the pain that coursed through every fiber of my being.

"Bella?!" a distant and panicked voice exclaimed in horror. Rushed steps were approaching me before I felt the warm arms encase me. "Bella?" she continued to shout in a frenzied manner. "Are you okay?" she tried to cradle me but I was squirming in her grasp, retching as the flames licked at my throat.

Slowly the burn dissipated and my heavy breathing evened out as I felt the air rush back in. "W-wh-what are you doing here?" I gasped out, restlessly.

"How do you feel?" she ignored my question.

I sat up, drawing away from her arms as I placed one palm on the table and tried to pull myself up. When she tried to comfort me, I shrugged her away but complied when answering her, "Different"

"Good or bad?"

I straightened up the chair and sat down on it, "Very good" the words left my lips with a smile which widened when I felt my incisors involuntarily extend. My tongue reached up to touch the fangs before I mentally commanded them to be reined back in.

Once I was sure that I was in control, I looked up to her and asked again, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to check on you – make sure you were o-"

Not buying into it, I interjected, "Nik left you, didn't he?"

She sat opposite me with a tired sigh, "Well that's part of the reason" she offered a wary and apologetic smile. "I shouldn't have betrayed yo-"

"No, you shouldn't have" I interrupted her half-assed apology.

"You were right and I was wrong" she tried once again.

However, as much as I loved hearing those words, my attention was drawn onto the neon suitcases that she'd discarded by the door, "What is with the bags?" my question was met with an unspoken question in her hopeful gaze. "Rebekah…"

Just as I was about to begin my lecture, we were interrupted with the low knock on the door.

"Room service?" my sister quirked.

I stood up, feeling stronger with the movement as I took confident strides to the door. When opening it, a young bell boy dressed in his maroon suit stood there with his hands behind his back. "Isabella M.?" he asked and I didn't miss the appreciative glance he gave me.

"Yes" I answered but he still seemed dazed so I placed my hand on the doorway, "Can I help you?"

Finally he broke from the trance and informed me, "These were delivered for you" he revealed his hands which now held a large and very impressive bouquet of roses. Actually, not just roses – they were black roses with a dark midnight blue tint.

"Wow" I gasped and my trembling fingers reached out for them. "Thanks"

My numbed thoughts led me to close the door in his face as I spun around, still trained onto the wonderful bouquet before me.

"Is this some kind of morbid joke?" Rebekah had taken notice of the flowers but I ignored the disdain in her tone.

Reaching inside, I took out the white card that stood out amongst the dark bouquet. I didn't need to look at the card to know who they were from but I was curious as to what he wrote.

**I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND THE BIG DEAL ABOUT FLOWERS.**

**HOPEFULLY I'VE PASSED NOW…**

He hadn't left his name – not that he needed to. Nonetheless, I was glad that he hadn't left a name because Rebekah noticed the wide school-girl crush smile and had now snatched the card from my hands, "Who are they from?" she giggled excitedly.

I composed myself, ridding myself of the idiotic grin as I grumbled, "They're nothing"

"Bella, we're sisters-" she argued.

I shook my head with a sarcastic smile, "So now you remember?"

"I said I was sorry" she cried out in exasperation, "I don't want to lose you too" tears now glazed over her glassy eyes, "So come on, fess up" she forced a playful grin as she teased me, "Is it someone I know…?"

"Yes" I breathed a defeated sigh.

She was pleased with my answer, simply happy by the fact that I was talking to her. This only encouraged her to continue, "Is he human?"

"No" my reply was stern in a curt tone but the smile crept into my voice.

Damon Salvatore just sent me flowers!

"Come on, tell me…." she pleaded but I remained in silence, hoping she would get the message which she did, "Fine" she raged, "He doesn't seem like such a great guy" she commented which only earned her a dark glare. Sensing my murderous rage, Rebekah stood from the seat and walked to pour herself a drink, "It's a bit strange for him to send you black roses. He could've chosen something brighter" her disgusted tone only had me blocking her out, "Red roses – those are my favorite…"

"I think they're perfect" I sighed wistfully, my fingers gently stroking the soft texture of the petals.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Whatever you say sister"

Not wanting any more questions, I tried to distract her, "You can take the smaller bedroom"

"Thank you. Thank you" she jumped towards me and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

Still, I didn't feel comfortable with forgiving her so I broke from her arms. Anyway, I wanted to go an thank Damon for her great kindness, "I'm gonna go out for a while"

She knew not to push me, "Sure thing"

**-XxxxxX-**

The warm sun streaming down had me slowing my speed as I cruised down the street. My happiness only made me compliant to wave at everyone on the street. Their pleased grins were infectious and I found myself returning them, even laughing at the wolf-whistles from a pack of young guys.

However, my happiness was halted with the shock that hit me when I caught sight of the familiar blond hair. This only led me to slam my foot down, causing the car to screech to a stop.

The person behind me honked the horn but I rolled my eyes and swerved my car to park it on the side. I then jumped out from the side and called to her, "Alex?"

She spun around and my assumptions were confirmed when I met her bright green eyes. "Iz?" she grinned as she beamed and it wasn't long before her arms were engulfing me in a warm hug. A sense of familiarity soothed me when memories flooded back to my thoughts.

"I haven't seen you in so long" I laughed and when we finally broke apart, I playfully punched her shoulder, "You haven't been answering my calls"

Panic flashed in her eyes as she warily muttered, "About that…"

"Lexi?" this time, it was Stefan who now acknowledged her. Sounding as surprised as I had been and the shock was evident in his features.

Alexia took a step towards him, "Hey dude" she smiled but before he could recover from his shock, Alex had taken his head and smashed it on the glass of the parked car, thus knocking him unconscious.

She acknowledged my questioning expression and asked, "Wanna help me get Stefan's humanity back?" I hitched an eyebrow at her strange suggestion, to which she simply laughed at, "Come on, we've had weirder bonding experiences"

"Sure" I grinned and placed an arm over her shoulders, "You can tell me where you've been"

**-XxxxxX-**

We were not chaining Stefan onto the seat which was located in a secluded cellar. All the while, we talked about everything and anything, "Remember the Joan Jett concert?" I chuckled

She smirked, "Aw man that was insane" something dawned onto her as she added in a lightened tone, "You know still have my t-shirt" she sounded proud.

"And I still have the picture when you surfed the crowd" I shot back and we shared another laugh. "That was fun"

Both of usreveled in our past memories, where we spentour days in new places – just living life to the fullest**. **"I miss that rock phase. Your black hair was pretty badass" she then looked over my form, "You seem to have lost your edge" she taunted.

"I still have my leather and chains" I returned and then voiced what then popped into my mind, "Whatever happened to Viking?" I was referring to her sleek black and silver motorbike which she had named in memory of the supposed love of her life - Adrian Vandenberg, Whitesnakes. Viking was the nickname she gave him.

I could remember how she had almost died when he threw his t-shirt to the audience.

"Yeah, I kinda crashed that" she pouted.

I sympathized with her, "Tough break" when I found that she was still upset over this, I tried to distract her, "I could never understand your crush on Ade"

"First of all, it was Adrian and he was my Viking" I laughed at the cheesy grin she now wore when her eyes had a faraway expression before she glared at me, "Second of all, you can't judge me, you had a thing for Kip Winger"

"Come on, it's Kip Winger!" I argued and she giggled.

Once our laughter subdued, Alex sighed, "I missed this" she admitted with a sad tone tainting her words, "I missed you…" her melancholy tone worried me.

"Don't get all sappy on me Lex" I joked and playfully hit her arm once again.

The despondency and anxiety became more prominent as it darkened her emerald eyes, "I can't help it"

"It's not the end, we still have eternity to catch up" I piped up, hoping that she would let go of whatever doubts that were clouding her mind.

Her gaze fell from me and dropped onto Stefan, "Problem there kiddo". She called me 'kiddo' just so that she could annoy me and only because in human years, she was two years older.

"What problem?"

It took her a few moments to gather her thoughts as she deliberated as to whether she should tell me the truth. I couldn't understand why she would need to think over telling me the truth because she never lied to me and vice versa.

I was so deep in thought that I almost missed what she said, "I'm kinda not really living anymore"

"What?"

"I'm dead, Iz"

Her words cut through me like a knife but I remained struck with shock, "W-wh-what?" I stuttered, not wanting to believe her words, "B-but you're here – how?"

"You tell me" she tried to laugh but it rasped.

I felt the tears sting my eyes, "I don't understand" grief rushed through, numbing me to a standstill. It only lasted for a few seconds before anger finally caught up to me, "Who did this to you?" I gritted.

"Don't worry about it Iz…" she tried to shrug it off

I whipped out and grabbed her arm, "Tell me" I pleaded but she chose silence so I tightened my hold, "Tell me!"

"You're not going to like the answer…"

**A/N: I love Lexi – always have. She's so fun and I thought she would be the perfect person that Bella would hang out with – what do you think? Will she forgive Damon?**


	31. Apologies

**APOLOGIES**

**A/N: We're now on Season 3 Episode 7 – when Mason and Lexi show up. Extra long chapter as a thank you and hopefully worth the wait. **

My anger had me not bothering to even knock on the door but instead I fought against kicking it and chose to push it open.

Momentarily, I wondered why they never locked the doors.

"DAMON!"

I felt the breeze shift behind me but when spinning back around, I found no one there.

Not wanting to dwell too much on this, I tended to the more obvious situation when rushing into the living room.

"H-help…" was the low croak I heard before my horrified stare was met with the beaten up Damon. His was tied to a chair and his wrists were locked onto the sides. He had bruises marking his face and a stake driven through his stomach. "I-Isa-" he pleaded, trying to raise his head to peer up at me.

As mad as I was, I didn't like the idea of someone hurting him.

"What is going on here?" I glanced around the room, remembering the feel of someone's presence.

Damon groaned when shifting in the chair again, "St-Stefan" he moaned his explanation, "He's p-playing games"

I shook my head, "No, Stefan is locked up in a cellar"

"What?" he finally found the strength to look up to me. His eyelids drooped and I winced at the anguish that was written across his features. "Could you please be kind and you know…help" he released a dry chuckle.

I sighed before stalking over to him and reaching down to remove the chains. When I heard his groan, I knew I pulled to roughly but my rage had returned so I couldn't find myself to care when taking off the rest of the chains.

Taking hold of the stake, I twisted it a little, making him cry out in pain before pulling it out. "Oh" he squinted but when thinking back to his mistake, I waited for a second as he began to heal before sinking it back in. "Argh" he yelled before fumbling down to take the stake out himself. "What was that that for?"

I glowered at him when he began to move towards me in bewilderment. When he was close enough, I lifted my palm and welcomed the sting on my palm when his head fell to the side.

"If you didn't like the flowers, you could've just said so" he joked but I could read into the puzzling stare he sent me with an underlying unvoiced question.

I stepped towards him, now angry that he was oblivious to his mistake. Using my palms, I angrily pushed at his chest, "You killed Alex!"

"Alex?" he seemed genuinely confused and I wished it wasn't true. I didn't want to believe that Damon would have

Clenching my fist, I battled with the urge to hit him again when clarifying, "Lexi"

Understanding hit him and numbed his form as the guilt soon followed after, "Oh, how do you know her?"

"That is not the question at hand" I placed a hand on my hip and stared him down, "Why did you kill her? What did she do to you?"

He groaned and shook his head shamefully, "I needed to gain the Council's trust"

I stepped forward but stopped myself and moved back, resting my fists by my side, "Did you realize that she was Stefan's best friend? The one who'd been helping him fight through his bloodlust?" I rambled.

"I know exactly who and what she was" he gritted his teeth, "Collateral damage"

My control wavered and in that split second, I reached out and punched him. The force behind it had his head snapping to the side and I heard the low crack of his bones. When he turned back to me, I felt the tears of betrayal brim in my eyes which he caught because he asked, "What do you want me to say?" he exclaimed in frustration. "You can keep hitting me – hell, you could kill me but it's not going to change anything!" he only told me what I already knew, "There is nothing that you or I can say to bring her back"

Even through my blinding rage, I could see the worry and silent plea conflicting his story eyes. However, even though I saw this, I was still upset because my best friend was gone and that was because of the man that I was fa– because of Damon.

"What do you want me to say?!" he growled. This time it didn't sound like he was angry, more like he was pleading for the right thing to say.

"Nothing" I turned around, "Nothing at all" with a gulp and a small shake of my head, I rested my hand on the doorway, "You've said all you needed to"

**-XxxxxX-**

I heard about Damon when stepping back into the dark cellar. I wasn't doing a very good job because my thoughts trailed back to him.

I knew that Damon didn't exactly have a clean record – heck, no vampire did. Still I had hoped that he would see past his stupid pride and simply apologize for his mistake.

Thankfully, Alex was there to take my mind off him when she waved to me once I entered her line of sight, "Is his head still intact?" she teased.

I was going to answer her but my eyes caught onto the small brunette crouching next to Stefan's feet, "Elena?"

When she spun around, stunned as I was, Alex took it upon herself to inform me" She's the one who called me here" she moved to my side so she could lower her voice, "Plus, she's our safest bet in bringing him back"

"How's it going so far?" I asked tiredly.

Alex knew better than to question my state of mind as she directed the situation to Stefan, "He's not budging" she groaned then pushed at me, "You try"

I nodded and walked towards the lovebirds, "You sure you want to be here?"

"Yes Elena, aren't you scared of the big bad vampire" Stefan tried to sound menacing but his heavy gasps didn't help him.

I grabbed his locks and yanked him back, exposing his neck while glaring down to his eyes. My stare bored into his as I started off with bad cop by delving deeper into his subconscious. I used my mind to pull out the hidden threads of his buried darkness which closeted his fears.

As I drew them to the brink of his mind, he began to wriggle away from my hold, trying to escape but I held him down with ease.

His feral growls grew louder and he must've been saying something because his lips were moving but I was too focused in bringing out memories that would extract feelings. What I did hear was the loud slam of the metal doors which alerted me to Alex and Elena's exit.

Stefan took advantage of my distracted faze to pull away from my grip.

I was about to do it again but chose to try another tactic. "Stefan, I don't want to do this" he scoffed at that but I kicked at his chair and warned him with a dark glare.

Crouching down at his feet, I held his face in my hands as I forced him to look at me again. "You need to remember" I murmured. "Remember Elena, the lovely Elena with the girl next door attitude. Remember the first time you saw her, the first kiss that you shared. Remember that feeling of acceptance when she didn't turn you away for who you were. Remember how amazing it felt to also gain her friends trust – to start a new life…to almost feel human…"

He had stopped squirming away from me but still it wasn't working when he snarled, "I'm not human. Far from it"

Still I didn't give up, "She needs you Stef" I whispered, "She's scared and alone and she's just lost so many people. Come back to her" I ordered but the wall remained up.

"I. Don't. Care"

I titled my head to the side and felt the corner of my lips quirk up a little, "Oh but you will" the gentle tone was gone as the malice darkened it, "Seems that puppy love isn't working either" I stood up from the crouch and stared down at him. "To be fair in my experience, it seems that tough love always works out in the end" I smiled maliciously when yanking his head back once again, "Are you scared Stefan?"

"Go to hell" he growled.

"Now you're hungry…" I murmured, "A week" he shrugged but was trapped under my compelling stare, "Three weeks…" I reeled him in, surprised at how easy it was to tap into his mind, "Your whole body is on fire. Your skin is burning and so is your throat" a small groan ripped through his gritted teeth, "One month" I whispered, "Your throat is now burning. Flames are licking their way into your hollowed lungs until the hunger makes it hard to think" he was now rattling the chains and low growls rumbled in his chest but I didn't give in to him, "Five months and your weak but the only reminder is the burning ache that grips your veins"

"Get out of my head" he rasped and I smirked. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" he yelled and roughly shake out of the seat.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen" … "Seeing as you're going to be here a while, why don't we make it a little homier" he was puzzled with where I was going with this so I evilly smirked, "First, let's get some sunlight in here, shall we?"

Realization hit him and his frantic eyes fell down to his hand which no longer had the lapis lazuli ring that would protect him. "Ready to come out Stef?" I taunted.

He was still fighting to get out, "Screw you!"

"Have it your way" I smiled innocently and pulled at the small metal window, allowing the sunlight to stream through the small gaps and soon enough the cellar was drowned out with Stefan's anguished screams.

**-XxxxxX-**

"Bella?"

My torture was put on hold when I whipped my head around to the wide eyed doppelganger. She wore an apprehensive expression as her eyes darted from me and then to the bruised Stefan.

"What is it Elena?" I pressed knowing that she didn't need to see him like this.

"Y-you need to see Lexi" she stuttered, craning her neck for a better look at Stefan but I was still able to hear the serious tone behind it.

It was time for her to go…

I nodded and pushed away from Stefan so I could walk over to her, "Talk to him Elena. Make him want to come back" I gave her a sad sympathetic smile but then scowled when warning her, "Just don't let him out"

"I'm human, not stupid" she answered dryly.

"Isn't that the same thing?" I joked.

She nudged me with her elbow, "Hardy har har"

I smirked at her which quickly dropped when I glanced at the exit awaiting me. Taking one last breath, I strode out of the cellar and up the dark and wet staircase to where I found Alex leaning on a tree.

"So this is the end" she sang when seeing me, "my only friend, the end"

I laughed and met her halfway, "You always were cheesy"

"Who doesn't love The Doors?" she argued her case and I had to agree with her there.

Not able to avoid it anymore, I moved towards her, "I'm gonna miss you"

"I'm still around…" she murmured but with a sadness tainting her tone.

"Yeah but you're not really around" I whined.

"I'm still here" she took my hands in hers, "You just can't see me" she offered a wry smile which came across as a grimace.

None of this was fair and I wish I could make it better for her. Something else occurred to me so I warily questioned, "How is it on the Other Side?"

"It's pretty rocking" she laughed, "I'm actually in a relationship"

Playing along with her, I joked "Who's the poor guy?"

She shot me a dark look before spiraling out her story, "You may have heard of him. His name's John Lennon" she stated and I laughed at her. "Four solid months"

My laughter subdued when realizing that she's been gone for four months – probably even more. Pushing that thought away, I forced another grin, "Thanks for lying to me" I peered up at her and said, "I wish I could have saved you"

"Yeah I wish that too" she scoffed but then grew serious. "At least you get to say goodbye"

I shook my head, "No, it's not goodbye - more like a see you later"

"Now don't you go on suicide missions just so you can spend time with me" she teased but I could hear the warning underlying her playful words, "As awesome as I am, you belong with the living"

"Living dead, you mean" I corrected her.

She rolled her eyes, "Excuse my faux pas" she replied in a fake dramatic tone. "One more thing, Iz?" I looked up to her, encouraging her to continue but was surprised with what she had to say, "Don't give up on Damon"

"Aren't you angry with him?" I tore my hands away from her in frustration.

She nodded "I was" she admitted, "Can't exactly waste all my days plotting revenge" she then placed her arm over my shoulders, "Plus you and Damon are very cute"

I raised an eyebrow but then again I could never hide from Alex. "Feels like I'm playing with fire"

"Maybe so…but don't you want things to get a little hot" she retorted with a mischievous glint in her gleaming eyes. "I also wanted to say…"

"You talk too much" I mused with a playful grin.

She ignored this and squeezed my shoulder, "That Edward guy is an idiot"

"You saw that huh?"

"Move on with your life Bella" she ordered fiercely, "Just have fun and stop stressing all the time" she advised me "And kick your brother to the curb" she added to her list of demands.

"You've said that to me before" I reminded her.

"And you still don't listen"

Talking about my brother was a difficult conversation so I just distracted her when wrapping my arms around her as I pulled her into a warm embrace, "And don't worry about Stefan" I murmured.

"I wasn't" there was a smile in her voice and sure enough it was there when I pulled back from her. "I trust you'll help him" she nodded in encouragement but then decided to tease me again. "Well you're no me but you're the next best thing"

I knew our time was coming to an end and I wished that we had more time. Still I was thankful that I had these few moments with her; thankful that I had gotten to know the wonderful Alexia Branson. I just wish…

"I know" I heard her murmur, already being able to read my expression.

Fighting back the tears, I ducked my head and pushed my hair behind my ear so it was out of my face as I bid my farewell to my best friend.

"Take care of yourself L-" I started but stopped when I found that she was already gone. My vision was blurred and I felt the tears sting my eyes, "Bye Lexi" I murmured into the forest, knowing that she could hear me.

**-XxxxxX-**

After saying goodbye to Lexi, I didn't have the strength to stay behind and be all bad as I tortured Stefan so I left Elena to play good cop while I numbly made my way back to the hotel.

When getting back to the room, I was happy that Rebekah was not there because I wasn't in the mood for her questions. Instead, I simply fell down onto my bed on my back and stared up at the ceiling. I welcomed the silence within the room and the fact that grief had not caught up to me yet.

This was how I spent the rest of the day – nursing my blank mind as I looked at how the white ceiling was now casted with distorted shadows brought on by the night's darkness.

When craning my head to the bedside alarm clock, I didn't get a chance to look at the time because there was a low rap on the door.

I hadn't ordered any room service so I doubted it was that. Maybe it was Nik coming by to check up on me?

I scoffed at the last thought.

The person knocked again which alerted me out of bed but I still trudged to the door, suddenly feeling my muscles tighten with my fatigue.

Finally I reached the door and when opening it, I was taken back with the rough image of the usual calm and collected Damon. Here he stood at my doorway with tired eyes and a troubled expression that made him look ten years older. "Hey" even his voice was laced with his exhaustion.

I deeply sighed and allowed myself to lean on the frame so I wouldn't lose my balance. "What are you doing here?"

"Listen…" he paused to gather himself before stammering over his rambling, "I don't know how these things work. I-I don't know what I'm supposed to say to make it better. I-I don't do this" something snapped within him when I didn't say anything. He seemed to change his mind because he straightened up and shook his head, "You know what? I'm gonna go – I shouldn't have wasted your time" he was quick to spin around and begin to walk down the hallway.

Not allowing him to get very far, I chased after him and grabbed his arm, "Wait!" I pulled at him so he could face me but his gaze fell onto his feet. I still wasn't going to let him go, "You're trying to say something" I urged.

It took a moment before he began again, "I've never felt the need to – I-I don't" he sighed in frustration, running his fingers through his messy locks, "I-I m-ma-made a mistake okay!" he outburst and it finally dawned onto me what he was trying to do, "I shouldn't have done what I did. It was a mistake and I-I…" finally he found the courage to look at me with a burning gaze. "…I-I am way out of my element right now and I wish that I coul-"

"You're forgiven" I whispered, still stunned at his attempt.

He also remained shocked with my spoken words but just as I was about to repeat them for his sake, his lips were suddenly on mine.

The surprise had me stumbling back but he held my waist to steady me, his lips never leaving mine as he poured out his apology into it. I could feel his desperation and plead with how possessive his kiss was.

We hit a wall and that was what pulled Damon out of his stupor because he suddenly stopped, much to my disappointment. He then leaned his forehead on mine but when I puckered my lips wanting more, he placed a finger onto them.

"Wh-"

I didn't get to finish that sentence because Damon interjected my words with words that I never thought I'd hear him say, "I'm sorry" he whispered.

**A/N: Aw…he said sorry… Hope the chapter was worth the wait…Next chapter leads into some family drama so please review…**


	32. Spectrum

**SPECTRUM**

**A/N: Okay you hate me and I'm sorry. If you didn't know already, my laptop is fried – brother spilt hot chocolate and I found out I've lost all my stories and chapters. Had to start all over again so I apologise for the long wait. Hopefully I'm forgiven after this chapter.**

Upon deciding that it was time to stop forcing the sleep to return, I rolled over, my eyes still closed as I tried to reach for him. However, my palm simply landed onto the empty pillow. So, for a few more seconds, I continued to fumble around for his bare and shirtless form but still came up empty-handed.

Opening one eye, I was disappointed to find that he wasn't there.

I pushed myself up and hoped to hear the cluttering in the kitchen or the living room but there was no sound. It was an eerie silence that only perturbed me further.

With a disappointed sigh, I pushed myself off the bed, picking up my phone as I padded out of the room. Before heading towards the kitchen, I pushed Rebekah's bedroom door slightly and found that she was still sleeping so I closed the door and spun back around.

Once I was in the kitchen, I switched on the coffee maker and set out two bowls and took out the cereals available. The task helped in ignoring how angry I was that Damon had simply left without an explanation.

Last night…

…Well last night was…

No words.

Rebekah's footsteps pulled me away from my reverie and I realised that I was still in Damon's shirt. I acted quickly in tightening the robe around myself to cover up any of her suspicions.

I greeted her with a nervous smile, "Morning"

"Morning sister" she gleamed.

While she looked through the fridge, I then glanced at my phone and checked for any messages but found none – much to my disappointment.

Rebekah already caught me, "Waiting on someone?" she questioned.

"No" I shook my head and slipping the phone into the robe's pocket. I then tried to divert her train of thought by distracting her, "Breakfast?" I gestured towards the three cereal boxes I had laid out.

She grimaced when picking up the red box, "Lucky charms?"

"I think you'll like them" I smiled and poured us both a cup of coffee while adding, "You always had a sweet tooth"

When turning around to place the mug before her, I found that she had ripped the box open and was now pulling out a handful of lucky charms. I watched in amusement as she stuffed her face and her curiosity soon transformed into utter fascination and delight, "Mmmmm" she murmured and swallowed quickly so she could ask, "What is this?"

"Cereal" I explained, enjoying how her eyes brightened at the discovery. "Try them with milk" I suggested and handed it to her. Of course, she accepted it eagerly and I saw that she was about to pour it into the box so I snatched it out of her hands. "Here" I laughed, "Let me do it for you"

With her encouraging nod, I took a bowl and prepared the cereal for her before handing it back to her, with a spoon in it.

It wasn't long before the silence was filled with her appreciative moans. "We should have these for breakfast, lunch and dinner" she exclaimed but was once again silenced with her eating.

I shook my head at her but then pushed myself up on the counter as I took a bite out of my toast. "So what are your plans for the day?" I asked but then interrupted whatever she was going to say, "Oh wait, let me guess – more shopping?"

She rolled her eyes, ate another spoonful before informing me, "I'm actually planning on going to school today"

"School" I snorted which then erupted into giggles.

Rebekah was confused as she placed a hand on her hip, "And what is so funny about that?"

After drinking my coffee, I replied, "You're a vampire which means you've got eternity and you've only awaken a few days ago" she frowned at the reminder so I hastily continued, "…and the first thing you want to do is enrol into a school"

"I want normal" she argued, pouting a little with this.

"Normal", I nodded, trying to keep myself composed but it became too much that I couldn't help but laugh again. She was a force to be reckoned with and seeing as she liked competition, it was actually the perfect place for it. Mystic Falls High School would need to be prepared for her.

"Stop laughing at me" she whined.

I hopped off the counter with another chuckle as I said, "I'm going to go shower now"

"And I'm going to have another bowl of this – this cereal of Lucky Charms?" she pronounced it strangely as it was still a foreign concept to her.

I grinned and skipped towards the bathroom.

**-XxxxxxX-**

When I tried to call Damon again, he still didn't pick up. After three more tries, I gave up the jealous desperate girlfriend act and slipped the phone into my back pocket.

I had other matters to attend to.

Slumping my shoulders in defeat, I began to trail down the steps and walk down the narrow space of the Lockwood Cellar estate. The pungent stench of blood, sweet and overgrown moss made my stomach churn but I ignored it and continued until I found the familiar metal door. The red paint was already peeling, leaving it to a rusty brownish orange.

"How's the prisoner…?" I sang happily, almost masochistically when reaching out and turning the large handle, releasing a resounding creak that made me wince.

When I heard no reply from Stefan, I pulled it back further and grimaced at the sight of an empty chair. The loose chains now scattered on the ground below and his daylight ring was gone too.

Now what do I do…?

Obviously this is what had Damon so occupied and explained why his phone was on voicemail.

My phone rang again so I pulled it out and answered, placing it to my ear. "I'm guessing you found the empty cell" he spoke and I could detect the smirk underlying his tone.

"You could've told me before I dragged myself down here" I argued, looking around the deserted and cold room.

He breathed out a sigh but kept himself calm and collected. "I was a little…preoccupied"

"Where are you?" I questioned his vague attitude.

"I'm using a different tactic"

Once he confirmed my suspicions, I exhaled, trying to relax the furrowed eyebrows and creased brow. "Well then good luck"

"Sorry for leaving early" he apologised but tried to remain nonchalant.

Regardless of how amusing it was to hear him voice a shred of regret, I knew I would need to "Its fine. You were stealing all the blankets anyway" I mused.

"So you didn't mind?"

"Nope" I claimed, hoping my voice sounded as confident as I imagined it to be. "I didn't even notice"

"You sure?" he quizzed and I felt apprehensive with the tone in his voice and I seemed to be right for being worried. "Your seven missed calls and three texts say otherwise" he countered.

I crossed my arm over my chest "I was just wondering where Stefan was"

"Didn't you just arrive at the cellar?" he cleverly deuced so I chose silence over making up an excuse. "You know I wanted to stay" he finally spoke in a husky seductive tone. "….but as irresistible as you were, I needed to leave" he said and I could hear the sound of him drinking something. It was then that I noticed the static background noises and it sounded like he was in a bar. Before I could question him, he proposed, "We could meet up again tonight – eight?"

"Maybe"

He was taken back with my noncommittal reply. "Maybe?"

"You know, I have a life" I replied, stepping out of the cell and walking back up the steps. "I have things to do, people to see" I lied while heading back down the forest path that would trail back to the main road.

He chuckled down the line, "Fine" he replied, not buying into the lie at all. "Call me when you want me" he quipped.

"Sounding a bit desperate" I mocked.

He laughed again and tried to defend himself. "I was going for romantic"

"See you Salvatore"

"Bye Isabella"

**-XxxxxxX-**

When I finally reached the main road, I slipped into my car but when switching on the engine, my phone rang. I reached back and pulled it out, smiling as I saw my sister's name pop up on the screen. "How's school?" I grinned, pulling the key out from the ignition.

"Oh I left" she answered distractedly but there was something off about her tone.

"Already...?" I mocked.

I had expected her to reply with a snarky comment or a sarcastic laugh from her but instead her voice broke when she said in a barely audible whisper, "Y-you ne-need to come here now" she sobbed.

Suddenly, I was alerted and worried about what had transpired. "What? Where are you?" I fretted while fumbling for the keys again and began to start the car again.

"At the Salvatore house" she cried.

I frowned with how hoarse her voice and being the sister only made me overprotective over the little family that I had left. "What happened?" I demanded, slamming my foot on the accelerator as I raced down the road.

"Just come over"

Knowing that there was nothing else, I could say or ask, I turned off the call and threw my phone to the passenger seat when speeding towards the boarding house.

Different scenarios played through my thoughts.

At first I had suspected it was Nik but she mentioned she was at the Salvatore house. I doubted that Nik would even go there or even step foot into the town again with the threat of Mikael still hanging around. Or maybe it actually was Mikael – could he have actually found us?

For a second, I thought about turning the car around and simply driving away but I knew that I couldn't just leave my sister behind.

My worry had accumulated so much that I didn't make a move to knock. Instead, I pushed it open and rushed inside to the living room, where I found my sister with tears trailing down her cheeks as she blinked up at me. Elena was next to her on the couch but she was the only one in the room.

Just to be sure, I glanced around, searching for anyone else but I found no one or heard anything around the house. "What is it? What's wrong?" I gulped and grimaced at the sight of the scattered indecipherablephotographs covering the tables and the floor. "What is this?" I cautiously moved towards them.

"Look at this" Elena passed me one.

I accepted it and then looked down, my confusion transforming into a pleased smile. "The cave writings" I grinned and collected more of the pictures, "I remember that day" I murmured when I was suddenly sixteen again, going against father's wishes and using a knife to carve out our names. Rebekah, Klaus and Kol had joined us while Finn, Henrik and Elijah stayed inside.

"Look at this picture"

The seriousness in Elena's noise had me worried as I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. With great hesitance, I reached over and took the photograph she held out to me.

Rebekah finally lifted her flushed face, wiped away her tears to glare at Elena when she spat, "She just has theories"

"It's not a theory Rebekah, it's true" Elena proclaimed fiercely but I could detect the worry playing in her dulled gaze. "Klaus killed her" she added, warily meeting my eyes.

"Oh, who has he killed now?" I chuckled nervously.

Elena reached over to place finger to the photo she handed me. "That is the symbol for the hybrid"

"Yeah, so" I nodded in confirmation when recognising the two marks.

She brought up another photograph while saying, "And that is the original witch" she informed me.

"This better have a point" I stated, not understanding what was so bad that they had to draw it out. Couldn't they just grow a pair and tell me.

Elena took the photographs from my hands and laid them out on the table in a certain sequence, gesturing for me to look again. "W-we found out that Klaus killed your mother" she finally sputtered out and I suddenly wished that she had just kept quiet.

"What?" I laughed at the ridiculousness of her statement.

She continued to stare at me so I looked back at the pictures. I looked at the symbols and how the arrow fell down on the Original witch but still I remained stubborn, fighting against the notion. "NO!" I screamed, wondering just how dumb Rebekah was to easily believe this foolishness. "NO! NO" I shot up from the seat, taking the pictures in my hands and anrily tearing them. "THESE STUPID PICTURES MEAN NOTHING!"

"Bella, you-"

The sound of Elena's annoying voice made something within me snap and I whipped around, grabbing her shoulders and slamming her onto the wall as I growled, "You don't know my family. Y-you don't know anything about us"

Rebekah's arm reached out to me but with a flick of my palm, she landed on the other side of the wall. My attention now invested on the human girl that was now vulnerable before me. "P-p-ple-please – don't" she pleaded but the fear only made me more bloodthirsty.

"BELLA STOP!" Rebekah shouted at me and I blinked.

With a rough shove, Elena slid down the wall, her head limply falling to the side as she rubbed up her arms.

Instead of apologising, I knew it was unnecessary so I turned to convince Rebekah. "He wouldn't do this." I pleaded for her understanding and for her reasoning. "The Nik wouldn't do this"

"Well then you don't know him – none of us do" she brought herself up and steadied herself. "We don't know what he is capable of anymore"

"He wouldn't do this…" I shook my head and backed away from her and from the rush of thoughts that sailed through my erratic mind. "…not to me"

She continued to reach out for me. "He's daggered our whole family without a blink. Who's to say he didn't kill our mother?"

I was not listening.

I was not moving.

I just wasn't there…

He couldn't do this – he wouldn't do this.

Nik loved her.

What I has assumed was merely a fleeting thought, turned out to be something that I had voiced because Rebekah was suddenly directing her burning anger onto me. "So what? He didn't love me?" she spat out, challenging me. "He is capable of anything"

Finally I met her gaze with my own angered eyes. "Not this"

…And with that final say, I left.

**A/N: So the cat is out of the bag. Nik will be back in the next chapter – how will Bella react to this? (CLUE) I'm missing bad Bella…**

**Please review. **

**…And before I forget, I posted my first challenge up on the new story/challenge – 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge. Check it out and tell me what you think. Also give suggestions – welcome all of them. **


	33. Homecoming

**HOMECOMING**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but hopefully this one is packed with enough for you to forgive me. **

"He's dead" I confirmed, my foot still jumpy and my fingers unconsciously drumming on the table next to me."The doppelgänger actually managed to do what we've been attemptive for 1,000 years" I said to make it sound more believable by also adding a laugh, "Kinda wish it had been me"

"I know the feeling" he replied dryly.

I closed my eyes and took inhaled once again. "So will you come?"

"Well I have to if I'm going to be dancing on his grave" he chuckled lightly and I forced myself to return it. "I shall see you in a few hours" he vowed and then ended the call.

I stared down at the coffee table but the stares that heated my back grew too much so I shot up from the seat and began to walk towards the exit.

Just as I reached for the handle, my arm was caught and I sighed tiredly as I slowly pivoted around. "What?" I demanded and wrung my arm of of his grasp.

"I wanted to apologise" he gulped and locked his hands behind his back, staring me down with those flat - almost deadened blue eyes.

I crossed my arms and remained stone-faced when matching his regal posture with my own icy and cold stare. "For what?"

"Everything" he sighed.

I willed myself not to trust him as I shook my head and faltered back. "Little too late, father"

He took a step towards me and held up two hands to symbolise his peace. "Regardless, I am still sorry for-"

"Save it" I cut him off, not really I'm the mood to listen to his excuses that would do nothing at all to erase the past, neither would it determine any relationship for us in the further.

Thankfully, he understood that I would not be giving him any ounce of my forgiveness as he nodded, "Fine" he glanced down and then back to me. "I shall simply thank you"

"Oh, you mean for going along with the plan to kill my brother" I sneered in disgust and unintentionally felt my hands curl up into angered fists.

"He is a monster" he growled and I tried not to wince at his raised voice. "He took my family away from me" he argued.

"No, you did that yourself" I spat and stalked towards him, jutting out my chin as I took my anger out on him. "You drove everyone else away"

Mikael's impulsive anger flared as anticipated and hi s fingers tightly gripped my upper arm. "Go on then, strike me" I challenged and glared up at the man that I once knew as father, "Just remember that this time, I shall be ready for you" to prove my point, I opened my mouth to reveal my elongated fangs.

We stared down at each other for a few moments and I actually wanted him to make a move. I needed an excuse to make him pay for the pain that he caused us all.

That was all lost as I was reminded of where I was when Damon's face emerged from behind his shoulder.

With one last sneer, I turned around and this time, he let me go.

**-XxxxX-**

He was having a party.

My brother was having a celebratory party for the 'death' of Mikael. However, to the humans, it was simply a party for their homecoming.

I huffed at the thought when slipping into the red strapless dress that hit mid thigh.** (A/N: Wordpress blog - link on profile)**

A hand emerged before me, holding out a small shot glass with vodka and I smiled, accepting it us as I downed it. "Thanks"

"You looked like you needed it" i watched as his reflection grinned back to me before feeling his hands rest on my shoulders. "So are you ready to face the music" he hitched an eyebrow.

I nodded and then gestured towards the back of my dress. "Zip me up?"

"You sure you can do this?" he questioned once again but complied when I felt his fingers intentionally graze at my bare back as he moved upwards, zipping me up.

"No" I shook my head and wiped my brow, remembering how it had all changed in a matter of hours.

Damon read my angst differently when he said, "All dads suck"

"You didn't get along with yours?" I spun around, suddenly interested to hear his past story.

"Like I said, they all suck" he repeated with a distinctive pain burning in his eyes.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah"

He leaned down to brush his lips on my shoulder and then slowly graze up to my ear. "You look really sexy by the way" he husked. His fingers then lingered on my bare shoulders before caressing down my bare legs as he pushed me towards the bed. "Think we have time for another round?"

When the back of my knees hit the bed, I pushed him back with a regrettable glare. "It has taken me three hours to get out of the bed and into this dress, we'd miss the party if we started again" I placed a chaste kiss on his lips, smiling when he sighed as I moved away from him. "Now get dressed before I ravage you again" I swatted at him.

He didn't let me get far as his arms encased me again and his hot breath tickled the nape of my nape. "That sounds a lot better than going to some high school party"

I spun back around and shook my head, using one hand to cover his lips as I repeated, "Get dressed"

He groaned but obediently strides towards my bathroom. "So you wanna go all matchy matchy?" he called from the bathroom. "I'm sure I could find my burgundy shirt" he joked.

I laughed at the thought and shook my head as I teased him, "You're such a girl"

"Oh no" his head emerged from the doorway and he mockingly glared at me. "I am all man" he stated and I threw a pillow at him, causing him to retreat back into the bathroom. "You know we can handle it all without you" he called out to me again but I simply put on the necklace, permitting him to read into my silence. "Are you sure you want to go? I mean even Rebekah backed out"

"Wait- Rebekah's not coming" I walked to the bathroom.

Damon continued to look at mirror as he brushed his teeth. "She told Elena she didn't want to go" he explained and I frowned. "You don't have to go - we would manage"

"No" I shook my head and smoothed down the front of my dress. "I have to go" I nodded.

"If you're sure"

"I'm sure"

**-XxxxxX-**

It was my sixth glass of the champagne and I was feeling the warmth that the buzz brought.

"I'm gonna go check on my brother" Damon murmured in my ear and I nodded in understanding.

"Okay"

He placed a brief kiss on my cheek and then my lips before disappearing through the opposite side of the crowd.

Now with my seventh glass, I walked through the crowd and smiled at a few familiar faces. We had come to Tyler's place which was now lightened up and had music pounding through across the whole of Mystic Falls.

"Good evening everyone!"

The crowd and the music died down and my eyes zoned in on the target, now standing at the stage and holding the microphone. He was sharply dressed in a charcoal suit and a crispy white shirt. "Wonderful to have you all here and let me just say that it's been a long time coming..." his eyes met mine and I forced down my anger as I plastered on a smile.

He raised his glass, still locking his eyes with mine so I raised mine.

A long time coming indeed...

**-XxxxxxX-**

"Sister, how wonderful to see you again" he smiled and placed a hand to the small of my back, leading me up the steps that lead to the indoors of the large white mansion.

Again, I masked myself, keeping my voice gentle but not to sweet. "Where did you go?" I asked detachedly.

"I was heading towards Europe" he sighed and took a glass of wine from a passing by waiter's tray. After taking a sip, he paused and swept over the crowd. "Where is Rebekah?" he murmured.

"She's a bit upset when finding out about Mikael" I recited the story that I had already spun in my hand. "Regardless, he was still her father"

He sipped again and then rolled his eyes. "Yes, well Rebekah had always been emotional" he laughed but I could only manage a light scoff.

All I could now think off was how he lacked compassion - even for a faithful sister like Rebekah. How had I not noticed his blatant lack of respect for his family members?

It would certainly explained why he would kill-

Gulping down the hatred that threatened to spew into hateful words, I changed the subject. "So what is with the deal with this party?"

"We need to celebrate" he passed me my own glass and I accepted it. I then waited for him to say a toast but instead met my gaze and peered down at me with a slightly threatening expression. "I want to see his body"

"Be careful what you wish for" Mikael made himself known.

Nik's features hardened and he slowly spun around to look at the face that had haunted him for years. It was only brief because he then whirled around to face me. "What have you done?" he gritted, "You betray me?"

I hated seeing the anguish and disbelief that cracked his deep blue eyes as betrayal cut through him. I hated that I felt guilty for having to have to do this.

"What have you done Nik?" I shot back. "You betrayed me!" I allowed the rage to finally take its course.

"What?!" He asked in sheer bewilderment that I almost believed him.

I stepped towards him and watched as he took one away from me. "How did she die?" I hissed venomously.

"Who are you talking about?" he hesitantly questioned but the tightening in his dulled gaze was enough to confirm what I had hoped would be wrong.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about" I blinked away the tears.

Mikael seemed to want to be a part of this as he too growled at Nik. "Do not hide under your lies. It just makes you look more pathetic" he scolded.

I pushed at Nik to regain his attention. "Our mother?!" I yelled, not caring who would hear us, "What did you do to her?" I demanded.

"Who told you?" was all he grumbled.

I slumped my shoulders and stumbled back as he failed to argue and defend himself. "I had to find out from Elena" I jeered, "Elena Gilbert" I laughed humourlessly and searched his face in helplessness and desperation to understand. "What did you do?" I breathed wearily.

"Tell her" Mikael ordered, still stuck at the doorway. "Tell her what you did?" he too raised his voice as he shouted, "Tell her you coward!"

I flinched at the insult that he used to repeatedly degrade Nik with.

"I killed her!" Nik gave in. "There you happy?"

My arm whipped up as I flung it, enjoying the satisfaction brought by having hit him. His balance faltered and he turned slowly to glare at me with heaving breaths.

"1,000 years I spent with you, wandering the earth and all this time you have been lying to me?" I exclaimed, no longer able to hold in the tears. "I won't put up with it anymore"

"Then leave" he pushed at me.

"But then, who would you have?" Mikael piped up with a small mocking smile. "Your hybrids?"

"Yes" Nik straightened up, not wanting to look weak or vulnerable. "And I am going to enjoy watching them rip you into shreds" he masked on a smirk.

"You won't kill me" Mikael stated calmly with a silent challenge in his stormy gaze.

"All I have to do is snap my fingers and they will attack" he warned, lifting his hands as a threat.

"You have not changed a bit - still hiding behind your little playthings" Mikeal shook his head, "Aside from your cowardice, you're also forgetful and naive" he lifted his gaze and then smiled. "Regardless of them being sired to you, they are still part vampire so...easily compelled by me" he added and I caught the panic that flashed in Nik's eyes as the hybrids now ranked Mikael's side. One of them then dragged a scared Elena and threw her to Mikael. "Come out and face me like a man or your blood source will die"

Nik laughed mockingly, still playing alpha male and eager to be string before his biggest fear. "You think I care?"

"Please Klaus - he'll do it" Elena cried and I took a small step towards her but paused when I caught Nik's eye.

"If she dies, that will mean no more of your abominations." Mikael threaten, lifting the dagger in the light so we could see it.

"I do not need them" Nik refused to back down and called his bluff. "Go on, kill her"

"You stand before me, challenging me to prove something to the onlookers. For what? Respect? Love?" Mikael laughed again before growing serious and casting his icy glare onto Nik "Nobody cares about you anymore boy!" He growled and I caught the stray that strayed down Nik's cheek "You ask for loyalty but fail to offer to others" Mikael added relentlessly.

I was now taken back to the time where Mikael had thrown my brother to the ground and kicked him senselessly, breaking one of his ribs. All for spilling a bit of water.

I was then taken back to when I tended to those bruises and hugged my brother to sleep, wiping his tears away and humming a song that would lull him to a peaceful slumber.

"You continue to underestimate me. Kill her and you will not have anything to weigh over me, so go ahead and kill her" Nik cried out, slowly crumbling. "Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!"

Mikael again mocked him with another grin, "Impulsive idiot" he jeered and shrugged. "Have it your way" he stated and in a swift manner, I gasped as the dagger was dug through Elena's back and she gasped a final breath before crumpling to the ground.

"No" I rushed over but froze when the body moved.

She rose and then smiled before addressing the hybrids, "Say bye bye" she threw the grenades at the hybrids and they all cried out in anguish and collapsed to the ground.

Wen looking back to the culprit, I found she was gone.

Damn it - Katherine.

Within the distraction, I whipped around to see that Damon had moved in to stake Nik. However, my brother was then tackled off by another body, causing the stake to roll away.

Stefan.

Damon tried to struggle away from him but my stare trailed off when Nik's gaze flew to mine. Understanding and a challenge ignited and we both raced to get the stake.

Before he could reach it, I kicked out my leg and he tripped and stumbled back. I weaved out of his reach and scrambled on the ground.

Somehow, I was quick enough and stood up, using one foot to push him back onto the ground and hold him there while my hands was raised, still gripping the stake.

"Finally, you're going to know how it feels" I whispered as the faces of my family now reeling into my thoughts, finally resting on the aged face framed with short blonde waves and warm kind and undeserving eyes.

That made my decision.

Without another thought, I flicked my wrist and used the stake to end it all.

**A/N: dun dun dun. **


	34. Light and Dark

**LIGHT AND DARK**

**A/N: Thank you all for each of your reviews. It smears so much to me and I always take out time to read every single one. So thank you and here is another one...**

Shock rippled through me and I was still dumbstruck. I simply gave into the state of immobilisation and watched as the flames licked his body, slowly drowning out his anguished cries.

Being the sadist I am, I continued to stare, mesmerised by the dance of the fires, engulfing his form.

When his body collapsed onto the ground, the thud awakened me from my trance and I blinked, trying to get my mind to refocus. Soon, my blurred vision dissipated and my clouded thoughts cleared.

In one fluid movement, I had pulled myself from the floor and bruhsed myself off.

The task had the intention of helping me ignored the stares that followed my movements.

Masking my weariness, I took a deep breath and glanced to where Damon had stopped pinning down his brother. His eyes were the only ones not on mine as he looked at the burning man beside me.

I was thankful that he wasn't looking at me.

The clacking of my heels now broke the silence as I walked over to where Stefan was. My fingers found his and I pulled him up, bringing him to his feet.

In a moment of weakness, my foolish nature rode out and I found myself offering a hand to Damon.

This time, the spell was broken and his astonishment broke into disappointment and a dark and dangerous rage. With a sound that was struck between a grunt and a scoff, he had already pulled himself up and disappeared from the room.

I stood still.

My eyes now glued onto the empty space which he had once been. A cold air now chilled me and I wanted to crumple down to the ground as his expression now replayed on my thoughts.

"Thank you my old friend" I heard the smugness in his voice behind me but made no move to turn around. "You are now free to go" he added and another gust of wind resounded.

Stefan had left.

Clenching my jaw, I balled my hands into tight fists and turned around to look at him.

"That had to have been the most idiotic thing you have ev-"

His words were cut off by my fist connecting onto his jaw, causing him to stumble back. However, rather than scolding me, he adorned a proud smile, still on some kind of high as he grinned at me. "Easy love" he said playfully, licking the blood off his bottom lip.

"You're going to leave no" I growled at him, low and calm.

"Now that my greatest fear has been eradicated, there is nothing and noone that can stop me now" he proudly smiled at the blackened ashes on the floor. "I like it here" Klaus added, walking around the room and intentionally stepping onto the ashes. "We can start again here" he finalised, staring at me as he tried to toy with me again.

"You can start anywhere you want but not here" I instructed in the same stoic voice that was derived from any emotion.

I felt drained.

"We-"

I shook my head sharply. "No. Just you" I amended with a stern tone. "I want you gone" I repeated once again, growing tired of having to do so. "That was the loyalty you wanted, right?" I jeered at him, walking closer and then peering up at the man that was supposed to be my big brother. "Did I prove to be someone worthy now?"

"You never turn your back to family"

Stretching out my palms, I pushed him away from me. "You killed our mother!" I shrieked, "You know nothing about family" my hands pushed him further into the plaster, causing it to crumble under the force.

"I have tried to keep you safe-"

Stepping back, I narrowed my eyes at his sense of reasoning. "Safe?!" I laughed dryly. "Why keep me safe?" I challenged, pushing him back once again. "You didn't want a sister - you wanted another mindless minion to follow everything you say" I shot back, watching as his features dulled and part of me wished he would fight back. "I'm just part of your army aren't I?" I sneered, not really searching for answer because I feared the truth.

My hysterical thoughts continued to ramble out. Everything that I held back over the years now fell from my lips as I began to question every move that I made with him - or more like he made for me.

Once I was done, my chest was heaving and heavy breaths were fighting through my clenched teeth. I stumbled back, one hand over my forehead while the other was placed onto my hip. "I just chose you over..." my mindless thought trailed off when realising that I was about to reveal that I had feelings for Damon.

"Over who?" he peered down at me and followed me towards the staircase. A laugh escaped him as he stared down at me. "Th-that boy - Damon Salvatore" he scoffed pompously and my eyes widened, mostly because I was angered by his reaction. "You really thought I would not notice?" he chuckled again. "Really Isabella? You have been here what - a month? Maybe even less" he continued to find humour within the situation.

What next?

Words...more words...until we eventually came to blows.

...but I was tired.

"Why are you like this?" I whispered numbly and watched as his laughter subdued and his expression fell. "I gave you everything and did everything that you asked" my head fell as I felt vulnerable under the intensity of his stare. "Somehow that was never enough for you"

"Isabella..."

After drawing in a shaky breath, I pushed myself from the step and walked towards the door. The need for the cold fresh air arose and I decided to satiate it.

"I'm not going to leave"

Pausing at the doorway, my hand rested onto the wall and I craned my head slightly. "I know"

**-XxxxxxX-**

It was the twentieth time I had tried to call Rebekah but like the other nineteen times, I only got her voicemail.

She needed to know what happened.

I tried going to the hotel room but found that she wasn't there. All that was left behind was the yellow post-it that I saw in the morning. The one that informed me of her getting ready with Elena for the homecoming dance.

She wasn't at the dance either - I checked after I compelled a few answers from the students. None of them claimed to have seen the blonde in a red dress.

That had worried me.

Rebekah may sometimes be spoilt but family was important to her as it was for me.

This was the reason why I was now parked outside the Salvatore boarding house, quietly hyperventilating as I ran through the possible outcomes of my unwelcomed visit.

Man up Bella!

That being the best I could do, I pushed the car door open and strutted up the driveway. When I reached the door, I hesitantly brought up my fist to knock but the door was swung open before I could.

"Damon" I breathed, hating at that moment how drawn I was to him. I didn't want to feel any remorse but when I read his worn expression with eyes that refused to meet mine, I found myself being pulled in by my guilt.

He kept his gaze on the ground and held the door firmly with one hand. The other nursed a glass of bourbon. "What are you doing here?" he gritted.

"You're not even going to look at me?" I asked, keeping my tone calm and gentle but that didn't seem to work either. "Fine" I nodded and locked my hands in front of me as I jutted out my chin to look up to him. "What happened to my sister?" I questioned.

This seemed to work as his cold glare now bore into mine. A thunderous rage trembling his form as he growled at me. "Get off my driveway"

Understandable reaction.

Nonetheless, something had flashed in his eyes that piqued my curiosity and had me crossing my arms. "What did you do to her?"

"Seriously? You're going to come here and accuse me after what you've done" he spat back and I frowned at his lack of respect.

"You of all people should know that family above all" I stepped closer, not missing how his fingers dug into the wood. "You're trying to protect the people you love and I'm doing the same" I justified my actions. "I am sorry but you can't fault me for that"

Being the man that he was, he remained stoic but held a darkened gaze of disappointment and disgust. "All I know is that I am never trusting anymore originals" he replied, gulping down his drink. "You all just screw me over"

Perhaps my time pretending to be human has softened me. Well, that would not do - not anymore. "Where's Rebekah?" this time, my sternness had finally hardened my words.

"Damon..."

We both glanced at the frail picture that was Elena. Her arms were wrapped around herself and I watched as her lip trembled when looking between me and Damon. "What are you doing here?" she barked.

There it was again...had I lost my touch?

"I'm guessing he told you" I said, my voice dripping with my sarcasm.

Elena took a confident step forwards, ranking Damon's side as she began her own accusation, "You promised-"

"I made no promises" I interjected, thus shutting her up. "I will ask one more time, where is Rebekah?"

"I don-"

Not wasting another second with their excuses, I blurred inside, taking Elena with me. I then whirled her around, pressing her back onto me while my fingers grabbed her throat.

"It's been a long day and I'm tired and feeling kinda impatient" I locked gazes with Damon. His wide eyes now enraged and filled with concern as he tried to approach me. "Take another step closer and..." to prove my point and give him a heading warning, I tightened my grip on Elena's neck and turned it to the side, slowly but effectively. She could probably feel the pain creeping up to her spine - it would explain her small whimpered cry.

"Alright" Damon relented and placed his glass on the nearest table. "She's in the basement"

"Was that so hard?" I spat out, throwing Elena onto him and only catching a glimpse of her crumpling into his arms before I followed his directions.

I despised violence - well, now I do. However, it seems that it was the only way to get things done.

When arriving at the bottom floor, I frowned at the putrid stench and dampness of the thick air. What had they done to her and how had they managed to get her?

Did they tie her up? Trap her with one of Bonnie's spells?

I stopped when finding the large metal door with several locks. Each one easily broken by my nimble yet capable fingers. Once I was done, I pulled at the lever and a resounding creak shattered my ear drums.

Regardless, the pain was numbed and pale to comparison when I stared at my findings.

There on the ground was my dear sister.

Her blonde hair was splayed on the dirty concrete ground, messy and caked in dirt and dust. She was barefoot and in her chosen red dress as a dagger-

- a dagger was struck into her flesh.

It was enough to leave her immobilised, veins protruding her flawless skin and her eyes wide and graven.

"Sister..." I rasped.

My admonishment was quick to become erased as I realised just how she got here. "What did y-"

The words were cut off when I whirled around and felt the cold metal sink into my arm, cutting off my air supply. A burning ached through my veins as the wolfsbane-vervain concoction seeped into my central nervous system.

A guttural growl left me as I felt another dagger sink into my stomach, causing my vision began to form distorted shadows as I stumbled back.

Further and further into the darkness.

**A/N: Many of you already knew she wouldn't kill Klaus. Are you happy with her decision? What do you think has happened to Bella? And do you like the beginnings for a dark Bella?**

** Frustrated because the tv shows I have been watching have left me hanging. Oh the irony of me hating cliffhangers when that is all I throw at you. **

**Anyone else sharing cliff-hanger anxiety from a favoured show?**


End file.
